Fatal Obsession
by Alrye
Summary: Lately, young men have been disappearing all over Domino, Japan and not only is it worry the police, but also the gods of the realms. When three strangers show up and things start to get out of hand, can Yugi and his friends survive?
1. Chapter 1

Ottawa: New story!

Rye: Ooh this is so going to be fun! *pulls out her black notebook* Time to mess with the guys!

Yami: Good gods, what the hell are they going to do to us this time?

Yugi: Warnings include violence, gay sex, death, gore and possibly ridiculous amounts of humour and pervertedness. Rye and Ottawawolf own nothing but the plots and their own Ocs.

* * *

><p>"This way!"<p>

"Shit, duck!"

"Where!"

"Just get down!"

Bombs exploded overhead as the shield was thrown up in the nick of time.

"Get going! We got to complete this job or-!"

"Ohh fuck!"

Grabbing hold of the injured one, the other two carried them through the battle field, the Vietnamese army and the American army clashed as they ran from the field. They cursed and finally got to a safe spot and one of the three figures took out a key and jammed it into a rock with a keyhole and opened up a door before holding it open for the other two to go in first. As they walked through and the door shut and locked, a bomb blew up the rock leaving nothing but a pile of smouldering pebbles...

"Man, couldn't Cupid have asked for something easier than that?"

"No. The prick likes to fuck with us... how's the leg?"

"Not broken."

Sighing they flopped down on the large bed in the center of the room and sighed, above them was water as thick as gel and as black as night, a glossy silver film made it look like a mirror. Below them and the bed was nothing but ash and the walls of the room were walls of fire. This was the inferno room, the waiting room of the Greek Gods. They just laid there for a while sighing.

"I heard that after we finish running Cupid's errand, we're to see Ani-jichan."

"He hates it when you call him that."

"We know, but we like busting his chops."

"If he kills you both it's your own faults."

"But that means you need to find new teammates and what if you get stalker fangirls for partners?"

"I already have them..."

"Hey! That's not cool insulting us like that!"

"Yea! We're Yaoi Fangirls; a completely different breed all together! And we don't stalk, we strategically locate and tail."

"Stalkers..."

"Watch it, we're older than you, remember?"

"Not like this you're not!"

"ASS!"

They fell silent when they stood before the Greek Gods, wondering what Anubis, an Egyptian God, wanted with them...

-Domino, Japan-

"In later news, 17 year old Alexis Kane was last seen leaving this movie theatre. Key eye witnesses remember seeing him talking with his girlfriend one second and the next he was gone. When the girlfriend was questioned she said she never met an Alexis Kane nor was she dating anyone. Psychologists are baffled as are the police. If you have any information or have seen Alexis Kane, please call the hotline. The Toll free number is XXX-OOO-XOXO... Thank you."

18 year old Yugi Motou watched the news, his grandfather sitting next to him shaking his head.

"The poor boy's mother must be crazy looking for him... but that's strange... This is the 10th person to vanish in the last three weeks. And it seems they all have a mysterious aura around them... Kinda like that Kaiba boy, Joseph recently started dating."

"Yeah... not to mention that they are all tall and good looking. But how can they disappear like that?"

"Yugi, there are things in this world that no one has ever to fully discover and understand. Sometimes it is best not to know that way you don't get hurt... Just promise me you will be careful. All we need now is for whoever is doing this to come after cute boys next."

Yugi shook his head as his grandfather stood up and headed into the kitchen to finish cleaning up the dinner plates as Yugi turned off the TV and headed up to his room to go to bed, he had to be up early if he wanted to get to the airport for his senior trip to Egypt. He would be gone for most of the summer, but hopefully all these strange disappearances would come to an end and those that are missing would be returned safely back to their families...

%&%&%&%

"Teenagers are disappearing in the twenty-first century?" A small woman with short brown hair and deceptively calm stormy-sea blue-grey eyes stared up into the jackal-like face of the god of the dead, Anubis. "Doesn't that happen all the time?"

"Not like this." Anubis replied in a growling voice. "These teens all had a sort of special aura to them, and they were all very good-looking as well."

"So, do you think it could be one of the more...um, cosmopolitan gods? One that is willing to ignore the rules that are in place in this era?" The other young woman asked, playing her black hair and narrowing her jade green eyes.

"It might." Anubis replied. "It could also be demons, a spirit, almost anything you could think of really. That's what makes this so frustrating."

"And why you asked us to look into it." The only male in the team sighed, running a hand through wildly spiked, tri-coloured hair, crimson eyes closing as a headache formed. "Just once I'd like a vacation." Anubis gave him a sharp look.

"You can have a vacation-"

"Yes, yes, when I've repaid my debts to the gods, I know." The crimson-eyed youth glared at Anubis, who smirked in amusement.

"Aww, come on, it's not so bad." The brunette slung an arm around his shoulders. "You got us to hang out with."

"...Kill me now."

"Enough!"

They all bowed their heads as the jackle stood from his throne as the others all did the same.

"I'm trusting you to do all you can to find out who, or what, is causing this. You will all be bound to mortal form."

"What!" The male yelled in shock.

"Tsk..." the black haired woman rolled her eyes as her brown haired counter part snorted. "Chill. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"But we're subjected to death!"

"Need I remind you, child, that you are already dead." Anubis growled, smirking when the young man's face reddened. How could he forget? "Enough of this foolishness. Go now!"

They bowed as a blackhole appeared below them and they fell through...

&%&%&%&%

On Earth in the 21st centry, the three landed in the living room of a large house. The girls landed with practiced ease as the only boy fell flat on his face.

"I... hate... you all."

"Get up... Besides it's your fault for being endebted to Ani-jisan." The black haired girl said.

"Yes... Ani-jisan wouldn't even consider giving someone like you a second chance... wonder what made him change his mind." the brown haired girl said.

"... Whatever, let's just get what we need done so we can get started on this mission, you old hags."

"ASSHOLE!"

* * *

><p>Ottawa: Good start?<p>

Rye: I think it is!

Yugi: Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Rye: Chapter two is on its way!

Ottawa: I'm hungry

Rye: Here have a cookie!

Atem: It's poisoned.

O and R: NO! Why the hell are we going to kill the reviewers?

Seto: Because you're just evil that way.

O and R: TTxTT Joey, Seto's being mean to us!

Joey: SETO! *proceeds to rant his ears off*

Yugi: Uhhh, Same warnings and disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"Do you have your sunscreen, Yugi?"<p>

"Yes, grandpa."

"What about-"

"Grandpa, I have everything, and even if I did forget something, it's kind of too late to do anything about it." Yugi said, gesturing around to indicate that they were in the airport and he was about to board a plane to Egypt. His grandfather smiled at him and ruffled his spiky hair.

Yugi had an unusual appearance for anyone. His spiked hair was three colours: gold for the bangs, black body for the spikes and violet tips. His large, childish eyes were violet and set into a cherubic face that made him look much younger than his eighteen years, much to his dismay. He was also fairly short for his age, which often was a subject of ridicule for his classmates.

"Hey, Yuge!" Yugi looked around and grinned at the sight of his friend Joey. Joey was tall and had messy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was with another boy, who was even taller, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. This was Joey's boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, who was a businessman already at nineteen.

Yugi wasn't quite sure how or when the two of them had gotten together, it had always seemed like they were at each other's throats for some reason or another. He had simply caught them once necking in the boy's bathroom and that's when he'd found out. He guessed that the saying that opposites attract really did work sometimes.

"You excited Joey?" He asked after Joey had given him his customary noogie of greeting. Seto merely nodded at him.

"Of course I'm excited, we're going to Egypt!" Joey exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Seto looked on and shook his head despairingly, which prompted Joey to start harping at them. They went back and forth for a couple minutes while they waited for their flight to be called. Yugi looked away for just a moment, and when he looked back they were kissing passionately. He shook his head at the strangeness of it all.

"HEY!" Yugi winced at the high-pitched cry. He turned to wave at Tea, who was tottering towards them on ridiculously high heels, especially since they were going on a plane. "Can you believe they freaked out about me having nail clippers?" The brunette was fairly tall, slightly curvy with blue eyes. She was one of Yugi's oldest friends but had lately started turning into a stranger obsessed with boys and makeup and finding 'Mr. Right'.

"Great, we're going to have to listen to her yammering the whole way?" Joey groused in a whisper.

"Be nice, Joey. She's still our friend." Joey frowned but didn't say anything. He certainly didn't say anything about some of the homophobic comments Tea had been making. It wasn't that he thought Yugi would be mad, it was that he thought it would break the little guy's heart. Yugi wanted to believe the good in everyone, so it hurt him when people were cruel.

'**FLIGHT 209 TO CAIRO INTERNATIONAL, NOW BOARDING'**

Upon hearing their flight was now boarding they headed for the gate after saying goodbye to Solomon who smiled and waved at them. As they walked a few more of their friends joined them. An albino with the sweetest doe brown eyes was pulling on the arm of a fairly tanned male with platinum blonde hair and light lavender eyes.

"Malik, Ryou!" Joey called as the two joined them, panting.

"Glad you can make it." Seto said, his voice sounded cold, but he was actually very glad his lover's friends made it in time. He was going to need the heavy distraction least he pull out his gun and shoot Tea for making one more homophobic comment.

"Sorry, the security guards were harassing Malik because he's a foreigner." Ryou explained.

"Tsk, they're just pissed that I don't have a bomb strapped to my chest or in my luggage... what is this world coming too? Next they'll be shaking babies to death to ensure a quiet flight!" Malik growled, trying to find his ticket in the mess that was his carryon bag.

"Malik? Where's your ticket?" Yugi asked worried as he noticed what the other was looking for.

"It better be here-"

"I have it Malik. Stole it back from the guard who tried to take it so you can't get on the plane."

"Thanks! Are we sure you're the goodie two-shoes?" Malik asked as Ryou handed him his ticket.

"That's Yugi. I'm the voice of reason. Seto's the Brains, you're the stealth and Joey's the brawn."

"What's Gardner?"

"The slut?" Malik asked making Ryou and Yugi blush bright red before they began chewing him out about saying mean things about his friends and whatnot.

After a thorough tongue lashing, everyone was being boarded on the plane, the four teachers in charge doing head counts as the students handed in their tickets. One teacher and Yugi's group went into first class because Seto didn't like being stuck in coach with all the ass kissers, he got them all first class tickets.

They sat in the spacious cabin, the plush seats feeling like heaven for the teacher as the group found comfortable seats with those they wanted to sit nearest to. Not long after the stewards/esses began the demonstration of what to do in case of an emergency and how to buckle their seatbelts and operate the many compartments and buttons on their chairs as well as surrounding them. Once that was done, the seatbelt sign blinked on and everyone got fastened in.

Once the last minute checks were made the plane began its slow trek to the runway, the works guiding them so they didn't crash or have an accident. Ever since the bombing back in 2001, everyone around the world was taking precautions to lower bombing risks as well as the everyday crimes. Soon the plane was driving down the runway, slowly gaining air and once it hit cruising altitude, they there allowed to move about the cabin and even use their laptops.

Seto pulled his out almost instantly and began working. Joey on the other hand leaned on the back of Yugi's chair as he, Yugi, Malik and Ryou talked about the trip and what they were going to be doing. Malik told them that they should definitely by some clothes as well as ER Kits because Egypt was no joke!

"And make sure you have a lot of water. The heat is way intense." Malik said.

"Yea... I went with my dad one time and I went outside for a moment without sunscreen and well, the sunburn felt like I was being stabbed with red hot pokers one after another." Ryou said, wincing at the memory.

"Ouch..." everyone else said.

Seto looked up as he said, "Puppy, you are going to apply sunscreen every five minutes. Just going to the beach last year you ended up looking like a boiled lobster."

"Hey! That was because we were in the water the whole day! And it's Yugi we have to worry about! His skin's too fair to handle the heat!"

"I'm fine! I have my sunblock. And Malik's right we should get some clothes while we are at it. They'll keep us protected from the sun as well as keep us cool."

They nodded and began talking about something else...

&%&%&%&%

"... and here are your passports. Please enjoy the flight."

"Thank you, sexy..." purred the black haired girl, making the man behind the counter blush and feel a bit uncomfortable down south. "Too bad you aren't on the flight... I'm sure you'd show me the mile high club..."

He gave a girly moan and fainted as she snatched the passports and tickets and walked back to her team. Giving them their tickets and pass ports she smiled.

"Easy. Just had to show him a bit of the goodies and make some small dirty talk. Didn't even notice me snatching the USB key off his computer." She said, holding up the black shelled device.

"Nice one, Rye." the brown haired girl said taking the key and putting it in a case along with a few others that they swiped.

"Tell me again why we have a house here in Japan when we're going to Egypt?" the boy asked, grouchy about being up so early.

"Well, sunshine, we need a safe house for one. You know in case Rye gets in trouble with the Feds again."

"Hey! That was only once! How was I suppose to know they would get pissed at me for trying to kill Nixon?" Rye defended herself. "Besides Ottawa, it was your fault that Nero began burning people at the stake!"

"... Touche." Ottawa said.

"Let's go... the sooner we leave the sooner I can go back to sleep!"

"Chill Yami..." Rye said as Ottawa rolled her eyes and headed for the gate. They would be arriving in Egypt around 7 in the evening, so they had time to rest.

Once on the plane, Yami went right to sleep as Rye pulled out her laptop and handed it over to Ottawa before she closed her eyes and fell to sleep with her iPod on, loud music could be heard in the dead silence of the private jet as Ottawa worked away looking at all the information she could get from the USB keys they had stole from the airport and a few other Federal buildings...

* * *

><p>Rye: And done!<p>

Ottawa: WHEEEE!

Atem: You are both friggen insane.

Ottawa: You're just figuring this out now? Please review all!

Rye: Reviews make us even happier!


	3. Chapter 3

Rye: *looking higher than a kite* Hmmmm...

Ottawa: What are you on and where can I get some?

Yami: Dear Ra, they're at it again. Same warnings and disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>When the plane finally touched down in Cairo International, the teachers quickly gathered up their students, doing a head count before they headed to customs and then to the luggage pick up. The security in Egypt was tighter than Japan's first national bank!<p>

Many of the student's hadn't liked being frisked, but could say and do nothing as the officers made sure they weren't smuggling anything or trying to bomb them or something worse. When they were done, they got their luggage and headed out to the coach buses that had been rented, for their tours around the city and to and from a few other cities as well as the airport.

They got situated in the buses as the teachers went over their agendas for the trip, museums, re-enactment shows, plays, festivals, and even joining in on an excavation site. This had the students bouncing in their seats as the teachers listed off some of the activities they would get to enjoy as well as their free time. As the rules and regulations were set, Yugi and his group sat at the back. Yugi was bouncing in his seat, quietly clapping as Seto and Joey cuddled in the window seat to his right, Malik and Ryou were laughing in the seats that were in front of him. Tea was stretched out in the back seat with him.

"Yay, yay, yay! We get to see the Festival of Kings!" Yugi cheered to himself. Malik looked back at him and laughed.

"Yea, it's the best Festival around! It'll be fun to dress up and experience life back when Pharaohs ruled the lands!" Malik said.

"Bet Yugi would make an adorable Pharaoh!" Ryou giggled.

"Seto can be the High Priest and Joey can be one of the Guards!" Malik said.

"Who says that we want to dress up?" Seto growled from his seat.

"Aww, come one Seto... please..." Joey begged with his puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work with Mokuba and it doesn't work with you." Seto said, turning away from him only to get Yugi's wide purple eyes watering over as his cute little nose got red while tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. The finishing blow was the quivering lower lip and the wounded puppy whine that slid up his throat. "... I hate you so much... Fine I'll dress up."

Joey, Malik, Ryou and Yugi all cheered as Seto grumbled about Yugi's chibi factor and that Joey and the others knew he had a soft spot for cute things. Eventually they got to the hotel where they were staying and were checked into their rooms as well as told of the dining rooms, the entertainment rooms and pools/spas.

Once the teachers gave the ok, the students ran off to their rooms most crashing the second they got to their beds, others managed to put on their pyjamas, some even got to put away their clothes and anyone who was left was too riled to go to sleep. But eventually the jetlag caught up and everyone was down and out for the night...

The next morning everyone was up by 8 am and were told to dress lightly and to have their bathing suits on under their clothes. They did as told and headed down to breakfast. They were going on a tour of old Ciaro, then they would break for lunch, after lunch they would watch a re-enactment of Cleopatra's reign and the rest of the afternoon would be spent at the pools in the hotel. That got everyone to behave for the most part.

Yugi and Joey lathered on the sunblock as did Ryou; Seto and Malik were use to the harsh sun but put some on just to be safe. Tea sat hunched over a book, mumbling about boring tours and plays. She wanted to find a tall, handsome stranger to have an exotic romance adventure with. Seto rolled his eyes as he made sure he had money on him for himself and his lover and his friends.

When they boarded the bus again, Joey and Yugi sat together in one seat as Malik, Ryou and Seto took the back seats leaving Tea the two seater on the right. She wasn't pleased, but still threw her feet up, her shorter than normal skirt riding up and her killer high heels on and her shirt looked tighter than normal. You'd think the buttons would go flying if the girl so much as sneezed!

The ride to the older parts of Cairo was pretty long, what with all the traffic, but the sights along the way were worth it. When they got out, they were surrounded on all sides by ruins, old clay and mortar stone buildings, even a couple of statues were still standing above the ever shifting sands of the desert. They walked all over the place, sand was hard to walk on even with comfy flat shoes so Tea and a few other girls who thought it would be a good idea to wear heels were having trouble getting around.

"This is the God Ra. They say that Ra was the God of the Sun. It was also believed that Ra would take on mortal form and reign over Egypt as Pharaoh. He could be cruel and he could be kind... He was many things through history and even to this day." said the tour guide as she pointed at the tall weather worn statue. The being wore the tradition headdress of the Pharaohs, but had wing like bands extending from the band. The face and details were worn off, but they were sure that Ra had been a very handsome man.

"Was Ra hot?" Tea asked, making the other girls giggle and the boys to roll their eyes.

"He was the sun, of course he was hot." The guide said, blinking in confusion as to the question.

"No! Hot as in: was he sexy? You know devastatingly handsome?"

"Well, we wouldn't know. Anyone who was graced to see Ra's face in his god form is long since dead. But from the various pharaohs throughout history you could tell they were all handsome, some more than others."

Tea rolled her eyes as she looked at the statue.

"Well does anyone want to try and read this?" the guide asked pointing to a well preserved strip of hieroglyphics.

Malik smiled and pushed Yugi forward. The smaller boy tripped and teetered forward more as the guide caught him and smiled.

"Slow down, eager beaver, the Statue's not going anywhere!"

Yugi blushed and stood straight, he might as well read it while he was there...

%&%&%&%

Yami sighed as he wrapped his hair in a turban, Rye and Ottawa dressed in slacks and long robes, their hair wrapped up as well. They were currently looking around Old Cairo for a group of demons that protected the lands from thieves and bad spirits.

"This way..." Ottawa said as she followed the crystal in her hand that hummed with the demons' energy.

"I hope those Sand Jackals won't attack us like last time." Rye said, not liking fighting something that could slip through her grasp like fine grains of sand.

"Well this time we don't have that murderer with us, besides it was a delivery job not any of our usual Keeper Jobs." Ottawa said. "Found them."

A whirlwind of sand rose up from the desert floor, resolving itself into the shape of a large, sandy jackal that watched them with inexpressive glowing eyes. Ottawa, Rye and Yami bowed respectfully to the silent sentinel. It bowed back and then disappeared. A nearby door creaked open and the three travellers made their way into the small house.

"Fancy seeing you again." The demon grunted, not entirely friendly. He looked fairly human, though the sandy-coloured, bat-like wings and scaled tail gave his lineage away. His sandy-coloured hair spiked up wildly above his head and slightly mad lavender eyes glared at the three of them. He was a native of this land, as evidenced by his skin tone and claw-tipped fingers tapped the wall impatiently.

"It's good to see you well, Marik." Rye replied politely. "May I introduce our new associate? This is Yami." Marik looked over the spirit with a critical eye.

"What did you do to get yourself stuck with these lunatics?"

"It is payment for a second chance." Yami shrugged his shoulders and refused to say more. Marik huffed and muttered a quiet 'good luck with that' as he puttered around the little house, placing things in a backpack.

"We were told to come here to-"

"Yes, yes, ask about a guide who knows this area." Marik interrupted them. "That would be me. Apparently the clan thinks I need to get out more and quit causing trouble in the home." He grinned, showing off pointed teeth.

"I hope you have an illusion spell handy." Ottawa said. Marik glowered at her haughtily and produced a pendant from within his robes. "Ah, good. Normally I'd say just go as you are, but we really don't need to frighten the humans, as much fun as that is."

"Aww, spoil my fun." Marik grumbled, but activated the spell anyways, making the wings, the tail and the claws disappear, leaving a tall, muscular youth standing before them. "Let's get this over with." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Ottawa: Ooh, we get to drag Marik around.<p>

Marik: Yeah, wonderful

Rye: Shut up, Spiky.

Yugi: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Rye: Things are moving along nicely and I'm glad everyone is liking this fic!

Ottawa: Yay, they like us teasing Yami!

Yami: I hate you both.

Ottawa: You love us!

Rye: Leave him be, he's just pissy because he's dead.

Yami: Shut up Rye. Same warnins and disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Marik led the way through the dusty, crowded streets of Cairo. Rye and Ottawa took a good look around, finding what had changed in their absence while Yami just walked beside, doing his best to look bored and unconcerned. No one even gave the four companions a second glance, so used to tourists as they were.<p>

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Ottawa asked as they twisted through alleyways.

"You want information, I know a guy who's got all the information." Marik replied. "He used to be a thief, caught him trying to steal in our territory and made him work for us instead. He helps us catch other thieves and brings us information when we need it. If anyone knows anything about the missing boys, it'll be him."

"I'm assuming since he is a thief, he'll live in some shady area." Yami said. Marik nodded his head. "Great, I was so looking forward to getting jumped today."

"No one will mess with Marik, if they know what's good for them." Ottawa replied. "Protective demons have an aura that those will ill-intentions can sense, and they don't like. They stay away for the most part, unless they're addled."

"Being with you is just a bevy of learning, isn't it?" Yami groused. Rye flicked him in the ear, making him wince and glare at her. Marik laughed at his expression and shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder if working with you is worth the second shot at life."

"What's with that anyways?" Marik asked. "Why would you want to have to go through it all over again?"

"That's my business." Yami replied stiffly.

"See the age he is here?" Ottawa whispered discreetly to Marik. "He's the same age he was when he died. Part of his reason is he wishes he had lived a longer life."

"I wasn't aware the gods offered such an option to anyone." Marik whispered in reply.

"Oh, but he wasn't just anyone back in his day." Rye replied. "But that's all we'll say. He'll sulk if we tell anyone the full story without his permission."

"So, he really is dead?"

"Yup, only reason anyone can see him is because of our spells, and he can even make himself invisible if he wants to still." Ottawa explained. "Sometimes it's easier that way, but for this, we'll see."

"Cool." Marik turned down another alleyway and the Nile River came into view. "We're almost there. He spends most of his time hereabouts." He shaded his eyes and looked around. "And I think that's him now, actually."

The three travellers looked where he was looking and saw a tall man that looked certainly didn't look like a native, if his pale skin was anything to go by. Marik whistled and the man turned, looking annoyed. He loped over to Marik once he saw him, scowling slightly.

He was very pale, and his hair was startlingly white, shaggy and long, with two horn-like protrusions at the front. Narrow, russet-coloured eyes regarded them coolly from a handsome, narrow face. Marik grinned and spoke again.

"Rye, Ottawa and Yami, may I introduce Bakura, the King of Thieves."

The three bowed their heads as Bakura grunted his greeting.

"Okay... so what do you want?"

"Hey! Don't be so rude!"

"You weren't very polite yourself." Yami jibed when Marik had scolded Bakura.

"Look here, Spirit, I've known the psychos longer than you have and I'm entitled to be familiar with them. Besides the elders don't want them causing hell again."

"What! I got emotional over rum, I'm sorry!" Rye threw her hands up in the air. "How was I supposed to know that I'd start crying like that or that my magic would fluctuate like that!"

"You get emotional over rum?" Ottawa asked stunned.

"Yes and shut up."

Bakura was smirking away, well if at least the girls he liked, they weren't so high on their horses like the spirit was. He looked up and growled as the sands shifted and formed Jackals that were charging them.

"Sand Jackals..."

Ottawa sighed as Rye twitched, her hands in the air like she was going strangle someone. One of the Jackals jumped and landed right in front of her as it growled, she snarled right back, baring her teeth and swiping a hand at it. Ottawa loved watching this.

"What is she doing?" Bakura asked. Marik was braced to jump in if he felt the need to.

"She's showing them her dominance as an unmated female... Ooh, that looked like it hurt." Ottawa laughed when the Jackal got blasted with a fire ball and his face turned to glass and Rye punched it, shattering the still hot glass.

"Really, Race!" Rye growled and another Jackal walked over and picked up the other one, solidifying for them.

"Keepers. Not bad, though did you have to use fire?"

"Wet sand hurts." Rye said. "Besides I'm not taking my boots off just to kick him."

Ottawa laughed at this as Rye sighed and then bowed to Race who nodded.

"It's good to see you again. Can we ask why you came here?" Ottawa asked.

"We heard from a few of the messengers of the gods about the strange disappearances of the young humans and so you know it's not just in Japan it's happening all around the world." Race said, sighing. "Many of the ones that vanished here in Egypt all had some form of magical power."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, interested now.

"Some of them could heal, others could use offensive magic like fire." Race glared at Rye who smiled smugly, "thunder and even sand. A few could do things that only demons could do others were summoners. The children of Magic are born worldwide and if someone is collecting these children you can be sure that they are being trained to fight a war that they WILL win."

"Not unless I blast the ugly fucker in the face." Bakura said. "No way in hell am I giving up this hellhole for something worse!"

"I agree. I was born and raised here. There's no force in heaven or hell that's going to stop me." Marik agreed.

"I don't have much of a choice, but even if I did: I wouldn't let some creep get away with this." Yami growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

Rye and Ottawa looked at them with smiles. That is until Bakura asked them what they thought.

"Personally, I could care less. It wouldn't affect either one of us, but seeing as we like you guys why too much, we'll be sure to bust a few skulls for you..." Rye said.

"More like scare the living shit out of them." Ottawa said. "Remember Rio?"

"How can I forget. I got donkey kicked by a horse." Rye growled. "But those Black Market guys learned the hard way not to mess with your family."

"Damn right!" Ottawa laughed as the guys stared at them.

"Uhhh, are they always like this?"

"Scattered brained and random for no reason? Ohhhhh yes, welcome to my world."

"Shove it or I'll break your neck, Yami." Ottawa warned.

"You can't kill what's already dead."

"Like hell we can't." Rye said. "That mission for Hades? He asked us to kill those souls for their crimes against the gods themselves."

"And believe me. I hated every second of it. Though I am curious as to how you poured acid on a will-o-wisp." Ottawa said, eyeing Rye who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway now that we know that Ani-jisan's helping us by getting us information, we should get going... Bakura, we expect to see you tonight at the Royale Hotel by 1 am the latest. If you are late forget about being paid. And we want to know everything. From nonsense date rapes to underground human trafficking. Stay clear of the demons, they won't spare you for anything if you get too nosy. Race, I'm trusting you to handle them."

"Of course."

"Now then, we want you all to be careful and do try and make it back alive. Less bodies to clean up." Ottawa said. "And Bakura, names and families of the missing children would also help us out. Keep your eyes peeled, sometimes even the Light can mask the truth."

They nodded and took off as Rye sighed and looked up at the sun. "Hey, I'll meet you back at the hotel. I'm going to see some old friends."

"Now's not the time for social visits, Rye!" Yami growled.

"Okay, Yami, you need to chill out! Just because you have to do a lot to earn your second chance, doesn't mean you can be grouchy and bit everyone's head off! Besides that, Rye's uncle lives here and he knows these lands better than she knows her magic and Rye knows nearly as much as I do. Rye go. I'll deal with prince crabby." Ottawa said after scolding Yami who was currently sulking.

"Ja..." Rye said vanishing right before their eyes as Marik sighed and nodded to Bakura to go as the Sand Jackals left as well...

* * *

><p>Rye: Man, Yami did you have to be an ass?<p>

Yami: ...

Ottawa: it's more fun poking at him if he's an ass.

Rye: Whatever, anyway, Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Ottawa: The thief has to deal with us!

Rye: Ohh yes! We get to watch him si-!

Bakura: Shut it!

Rye: ... *twitches and glars at him as she pulls out her shotgun* Did you just tell me to 'Shut it?' Did you? *stalking him as he pales and runs away* COME BACK HERE!

Ottawa: Don't kill him yet, we need him! Disclaimer and warnings still applys.

* * *

><p>Yami grumbled under his breath as he held Ottawa's hand. The brunette had forced him to drink a concoction she brewed and it turned him into a small child of only 5. He wanted curse and scream at her, but then she'd do something much, much worse so here he stood holding her hand and Marik walking behind them, laughing to himself.<p>

"It's your own fault, Yami. You should know by now that Rye and I will put up with that attitude of yours for so only long before we do something to fix it. So I suggest you stop muttering to yourself and behave. When Rye gets back she'll reverse the potion." Ottawa said as they walked down the crowded streets of the market place.

Yami snorted, his chubby little face contorting into a cute little scowl as he yanked his hand free of Ottawa's and crossed his arms. Ottawa sighed, rolling her eyes up to the heavens before she picked him up and carried him. He could sulk and scowl all he wanted, but she was not about to stand in the intense heat all day. They kept going until Yami saw something and gasped.

"Ottawa! Ottawa stop!"

"No. You are getting a spanking when we-"

"No, you baka! I just saw something! It looked like a Troll!"

That stopped her. Trolls lived in cool damp caves and preferred thick dense forests. Why the hell would on be here in the desert and in the city during the day? She turned to see Yami pointing at the place he saw it and she frowned.

"Marik... have trolls been poking around here?"

"What's a troll?" Marik asked.

She sighed, shook her head and began walking back towards where the troll had been. She wanted to know what the hell was happening. As she walked, too focused on not losing the troll, she didn't see the group of teens until she ran right into them and fell, Yami yelping when he hit the floor hard and because the body wasn't his own, per say, he began to cry at the pain he felt.

"Ohh, shh... it's okay... shhh..." He heared someone coo as he was picked up and held in a loving embrace.

Yami growled and was about to curse them out when red eyes clashed with amethyst...

Yugi hadn't known what had hit him, but he suddenly found himself breathing in the dust on the street and lying on top of something that squirmed and then began to cry. Alarmed he backed off and took the little boy that he had fallen on into his arms, rocking him gently. The kid tensed, but then looked up, and Yugi found himself staring into the most intense crimson eyes ever as a jolt of electricity travelled through their connected bodies…

Yami stared up, mouth open in awe at the sight of those beautiful, innocent violet orbs that stared into his with equal fascination. "What's your name, little one?" Yugi asked, his voice to Yami like the voice of an angel.

"Y-" Yami yelped as he was spun out of Yugi's arms, and back into Ottawa's. Worried grey-blue eyes checked him over while her fingers inspected his little body. For all her craziness and inventiveness for punishments, he had to say that Ottawa was one of the most caring people he'd ever met.

"Thank you so much for finding him, his mother would kill me if he got lost." Ottawa smiled at Yugi, a gentle look so unlike her normal mania that Yami wondered if she had been taken over by aliens or something. "He's always getting into mischief."

"Oh, it's not a problem." Yugi replied, still looking a little shell-shocked. Yami looked about the same. Ottawa recognized the condition and knew she had to get Yami away before the spirit did something really stupid. Before that could happen she melted into the crowd, heading back to Marik, who was also staring at the little group of humans intently.

"What's up, Marik?" She asked him as she dragged the two of them down the street.

"Oh, one of the humans kind of looked like me, looked interesting." Marik replied, feigning disinterest.

"Uh huh." Ottawa grunted, unconvinced. Yami squirmed in her grip and she turned her attention to keeping him still. "What's your problem?"

"I want to go back!" Yami cried, crossing his arms and pouting unhappily. "I want to see that boy again. Why did you take me away?"

"I'll explain back at our safe house." Ottawa replied distractedly. "You will be accompanying us, won't you?" She asked Marik. He nodded his head, looking somewhat annoyed.

"What about the troll?" Yami demanded. "Isn't it a problem?"

"It is, but it didn't attack anyone so we can't exactly do anything to it, otherwise the Supers might have a problem with us being here, well, more so than they already do." Ottawa replied.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Marik grumbled.

"Hey, they knew what our methods were when they asked for the gods' help, so I don't know what they're complaining about." Ottawa argued back and forth like this all the way home. Yami allowed his mind to wander back to the gorgeous violet eyes of the boy he'd met earlier. The other details were fuzzy in his mind, but became clearer the more he thought of them.

As he did so he realized that the boy looked like a softer, more childish version of himself. The hair had the same spiky pattern and colouring, but lacked Yami's blond 'lightning bolts' streaking up through the black and included a cute little stray bang that dangled between those perfect amethyst eyes. The face was heart-shaped, cherubic, and his skin looked so soft he just wanted to touch it.

The jolt he'd felt when their eyes met was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He'd been shocked by electricity, foolishly poking his hands where they shouldn't have been, and that's what it had sort of felt like, except it hadn't been painful, it had been a tingling, pleasurable feeling that had wound its way straight to his heart. In that moment he had recognised the boy, though he had never seen him before, it was like finding a piece of his soul that he hadn't known was missing.

Ottawa pulled a key from the multitude of amulets, necklaces and trinkets around her neck, each representing a different time of her life and a different mission either successful or failed, and pulled an old, rusting brass key out of the tangle. She fitted it into the lock of a seemingly old, falling apart European-style home and turned it.

Opening the door Yami was unsurprised to see the interior was an old-style, but modernly outfitted castle with rough stone walls and everything, but soft blue electric lights glowing on those walls. The key was actually the physical incarnation of a portal spell that brought them to one of the safe houses, or the safe house to them, he was never quite sure which one it was.

"Wow." Marik breathed, never having seen a spell worked in such a way. Yami gave him a smirk and stuck his tongue out when Marik hissed in annoyance at him, allowing the illusion spell to drop and his natural demon form to take over. "How do you do this?"

"It's Rye's magic, she takes care of the more complicated things like illusions and portals." Ottawa explained. "I take care of things like potions and healing spells."

"Why the difference?"

"Well, my abilities are different from hers, and she's a little less... bound in this form." Ottawa explained. "Now, make yourself comfortable and we'll see what Rye and the thief have to offer us when they get back."

She walked off, Yami still squirming in her arms. She took the two of them into a brightly lit, sunny yellow kitchen and set him down on the counter while she washed up and started getting some pasta ready.

"Why didn't you even let me tell him my name?" Yami demanded. Ottawa looked at him for a moment, debating what to tell him.

"Did you really want him remembering you first and foremost as a little child?" Ottawa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a good feeling you'll be seeing him again."

"Why?" Ottawa sighed in exasperation.

"You felt something when you touched, didn't you?" Yami's eyes widened, how did she know that? "He is your soul mate, your perfect match, some would say you are destined for each other."

"And I'm stuck as a spirit tagging along with you two? Not cool." Yami grumbled, little lips jutting in a pout.

"That's exactly why I took you away so fast, I didn't want you getting too attached and never seeing him again, or conversely him getting too attached and becoming depressed when you left."

"But what about when I'm done, and I get a new life?" Yami demanded. "I can choose when I get dropped back into life, right?"

Ottawa blinked at him a moment before scowling in annoyance. "I hate it when you make sense."

* * *

><p>Ottawa: *watching Rye chase Bakura around with a dress in her hands*<p>

Yami: What's she doing?

Rye: BAKURA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK OVER HERE!

Bakura: NEVER!

Ryou: Reviews are much loved!


	6. Chapter 6

Rye: GOTCHA! *jumps on Bakura and finally gets him into the dress*

Ottawa: Ooh, purty!

Yami: *walks into the room and sees Bakura* AAAH HA HA HA HA HA! *doubles over laughing*

Marik: So... what's next?

Ottawa: More craziness, what else?

Ryou: The same Disclaimer and Warnings. Marik that's not nice! *scolding Marik for looking up Bakura's dress.*

* * *

><p>Once Rye was done with her uncle she had a headache that was a combined effect of the alcohol they'd drunk and the number and abilities of the young men that had been taken in the recent months that he'd known. It had all the trappings of some kind of take-over bid, but at the same time the fact that all the young men were so good looking had her thinking that what might have started all of it was human foolishness, as was pretty usual.<p>

As she was walking down the street she saw a familiar face, Bakura stalking along in her direction. "BAKURA!" She yelled, waving her hands around in the air. Bakura saw her and rolled his eyes, but trotted over anyways.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"You got anything yet?" She asked cheerily, ignoring his annoyed tone. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have some, but the rest of my contacts are either out or they sleep during the day so I do not wish to disturb them." He replied.

"It's a start." Rye sighed. "We can go back to our place and get everything you have so far written out and categorized."

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"In a hotel..." She trailed off and stiffened for a moment. After a couple seconds she shook her head and seemed to become aware of her surroundings again. "Never mind, they went to one of our safe houses, I wonder why Ottawa did that."

"Why, what does that mean?" Bakura asked.

"It means that she thinks she has probable cause to think we may not be as safe as we'd like out in the open." Rye replied. "She's usually the more cautious of the two of us."

"So you're saying it could be nothing?" Bakura asked.

"No, I would never say that." Rye replied, walking at a fast pace down the street.

Bakura frowned, confused at the sudden change in attitude, but nevertheless he followed her into a really dark alleyway. She ran her hands along the walls and stopped at a spot where the clay was much paler than the rest of the wall.

"What-?"

Rye flicked her wrist and a key appeared, she stuck it into the wall and twisted it, the sound of a lock clicking echoed in the darkness and as she withdrew the key, a door opened.

"Hurry in." She said, shoving him into the pitch black entry way. She stepped in and closed the door behind her and walked down what seemed to be a hall, Bakura following the sounds of her shoes lightly clicking on the floor before a second door opened and they found themselves inside of the study of a large castle.

"Welcome home, Lady Nubia." greeted a tall elf dressed in a formal black suit and white gloves.

"Hello, Glade... Where are my guests?"

"Lady Quickpaw is in the kitchen, Master Marik is wondering around and the young master Yami is currently in his room serving punishment. For what I do not know... Who is your new guest?"

"Bakura; thief. Don't worry about him stealing anything. I'm not stupid to keep my valuables where others can get to them." Rye said when Glade tensed, but he soon relaxed and nodded.

"Stuffy prick." Bakura said when they walked out of the room.

"Shut up. He's good help... Besides, he's an excellent archer." Rye told him as she walked into the kitchen and looked at Ottawa.

"Yo!"

"S'up?" Ottawa answered back, not looking away from the potions she was brewing.

"Besides my uncle getting me drunk? 300 is the rough estimate of young men missing. Most of them are magicians. The others are either elemental or casters."

"Lovely." Ottawa said. "So the old coot does do things besides drinking himself to death."

"Assuming Death decides to take him."

Ottawa laughed and Rye walked over to the other counter, pulling out an apron and rolling up her sleeves as she washed her hands.

"So what happened with Yami that he's being punished?"

"I got annoyed with that attitude of his... We didn't have to plead for him to be given a second chance. We didn't have to be bound in mortal form to make sure he doesn't stray off his path." Ottawa said, stirring a bit harder than needed.

"So you turned him into a child... and I'm to turn him back."

"That or I turn him into a puppy." Ottawa said knowing Rye hated the idea of Yami pissing all over the place 'marking his territory.'

Rye glare at her as she pulled out vegetables and began chopping them up as she snapped her fingers and pots, pans and other various foods began to float about gettng themselves set up for her to cook.

"Bakura. What did you find out?"

"From the few people I did talk with, they know nothing of what's causing these disappearances, but for everyone person who vanishes, those closest to them forget them and monsters appear to take up the space they made... Rips of some kind seem to be all over the place. If this keeps up the fabric of time's going to fall apart and we be melded together and that's not good." Bakura said.

Both girls sighed and looked at each other, a silent message passing between then before Rye turned back to the food and began cooking dinner...

%&%&%&%

Yugi and the gang were sitting in his room watching Jurassic Park 3, but Yugi's mind was else where. He kept thinking back to the little boy he ran into, but the memory seemed vague, only vivid crimson eyes could be recalled. He worried his lip, was he some kind of deviant who liked small children? No. He was very sure he wasn't, but why was there such a strong connection to that boy?

"Yugi?" Ryou asked, noting his friend's lack of attention to the movie.

"Hmm?" He asked looking at Ryou's worried face.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange since this afternoon... You and Malik... is there something wrong?" Ryou asked, worried for his friends.

"No... at least I don't think so... I'm just tired, we were out in the sun most of the day... I'm going to bed." Yugi told him and he got up and left the room to head to his own.

As he walked down the hall to his room he saw one of the hot guys from his class talking with a mouse of a girl, the poor thing was blushing herself to death, but it must be nice to have someone you like talk to you and ask you out. He smiled at them as he walked by, hearing the girl accept being the guy's girlfriend.

'I just hope he's not playing with her...' Yugi thought, knowing that a lot of the guys in his school liked to play mind games with girls.

Walking into his room he sighed and dropped down on to his bed. He was sure there was something about that boy he saw in the market... but what?

* * *

><p>Rye: Ooooh the plot thickens!<p>

Bakura: I thought this was called Fatal Obsession?

Ottawa: that comes later you dumb-dumb!

Marik: Building suspense?

Rye: Yeah! Like in those really good horror movies where it gets very tense and then you get a false scare before the really good murdering scene pops up... It sucks if you see it coming! This way when things get crazy it's more entertaining!

Ottawa: And it's so much fun to keep the audience guessing.

Yugi: Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Ottawa: Confusion ahead!

Yami: there's always confusion with you two

Rye: That's not true!

Yugi: Please no fighting! Disclaimer and warnings still apply.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up the next morning and got his clothes ready for the day when a scream tore through the halls. He ran out into the hall and saw the girl from yesterday, the mousy girl, holding her very badly injured boyfriend as what looked like a panther growled at them, its teeth stained with blood. Everyone else ran out into the hall and screamed as well. The beast roared and charged about to attack the girl when thunder cracked through the air and it fell on its side howling in pain.<p>

"Get out of here!" Seto yelled, his hand gun smoking from the shot he fired. "Ryou, Malik make sure Scott's fine! Joey carry him!"

The three hurried to the girl and her boyfriend, Scott, and Ryou sighed seeing he was alive, just badly hurt in the shoulder. Malik checked the girl over as Joey got Scott on to his back and they hurried down the hall. Yugi quickly followed, but stopped and turned back as he gasped in air.

"Seto!"

Joey looked back at the shout and nearly screamed in terror as the beast pinned his lover down. He handed Scott to Malik ran to help his lover. The beast snarled and swiped at him as Seto growled and tried to shove it off. Yugi stood rooted to the floor, scared out of his mind as he felt like he was watching this from the sidelines.

"Someone! Please help Jono and Seth!" he cried out as the beast finally managed to get Joey out of its hair and was rearing back to deal a death blow to Seto's throat.

A blast of ice cold air shot past Yugi and hit the beast square in the chest. Yugi turned to see a young woman with green eyes before the world turned black...

Yugi jumped awake in bed and blinked as he scrambled for the bedside lamp and turned it on. He blinked, he was in his room? But wasn't he in Egypt? Getting up he ran down the hall to his grandfather's room and lightly knocked.

"Grandpa?" He called, scared and confused.

He waited only a moment before Solomon opened the door and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yugi, it's three in the morning."

"Sorry but I had a strange dream... I was on my class trip and the hotel was attacked by a wild beast and then a young woman used magic... it was so real-"

"It's only a dream, my dear boy. Please try to get some rest. You promised Joseph you would meet him at the hospital."

"What?"

"Kaiba-kun was attacked by a mugger and was put in the hospital. Don't you remember?"

Yugi looked lost, that wasn't right, he was attacked by a beast- he quickly told his grandfather that he remembered and told him that he was going back to bed, but he wasn't going back to bed, he pulled out his laptop and turned it on. He muted it and signed in. Something strange happened. He was pretty sure that they were in Egypt. There was no way that they could be back in Japan.

Opening the internet up he typed in Seto's name and then attacked to see what would come up. He pulled up the first three articles and read them; the first two were old, he had seen them happen in front of his eyes as well as Joey and the others. But the last one was strange. It told him that Seto had been out on a date with his 'mysterious lover' a tall 'mysterious beauty.'

They were attacked on the way to Seto's car and Seto was slashed across his neck. But Seto had been attacked by a beast...

'What's going on?' Yugi thought as he closed his laptop and crawled back into bed. He wasn't going crazy he knew that. 'Maybe it has to deal with that strange boy and that woman...'

Meanwhile, Rye collapsed onto the stone floors of the stone chamber she was in, Marik quickly picked her up as Ottawa brought over a bubbling green brew.

"drink that..."

"What did she just do?"

"Changed time... That was an emergency manoeuvre we use when there are too many things going on at the same exact time... That troll tore through the market and killed 30 people, the hotel was attacked by that beast, also that boy went missing, and those harpies attacked..."

"Okay, we get it a shit load of crap happened and you three couldn't stop all of them in time." Bakura summed up. "But that doesn't explain the spell she used."

"That's... because... I'm not allowed... to use... it... It's dangerous... causes lapses... sensitive people will pick it up... or... I miscalculate... and world ceases... to exist..." Rye gasped out after downing the potion Ottawa gave her, she sighed and her head lulled back and she fell deeply into sleep as Marik carried her out of the room and into the main part of the castle.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Not kill each other until she's up and running... with that spell, she has to make sure her changes settled well. I can't do it because that spell is way too complex and the last time I tried it... the Dark Ages happened." Ottawa muttered though Bakura still heard her and Yami rolled his eyes.

"So who caused the holocaust?"

"...Bakura." Rye moaned. "Shut... up."

"To answer your question, it was some little brat name Jeanne's fault." Ottawa growled as Yami began laughing, recalling what Ottawa did to the girl after Rye gave her the okay. "Fucking little shit deserves more than eternal damnation."

"So, where are we now?" Ottawa looked at the computer screen in the living room, which like all electronics in the world, would have been set back to the time that they had gone back to. "About a week ago." She replied. "It gives us time to find those creatures and get rid of them before they cause that havoc."

"So the boy won't remember me?" Yami asked.

"Most likely not." Ottawa sighed. "But, that does give you a chance to get to know him as an adult."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked in confusion.

"In a few days he'll be coming back to Egypt, school trip if I remember right."

"So the kid that looked like me will be back too?" Marik asked eagerly. Ottawa smirked. "Not...not that I care or anything, could be fun to seduce him or something, you know?"

"All demons are softies at heart." Ottawa murmured to Bakura, making him laugh.

%&%&%&%

"Hey, Joey, how's Seto?" Yugi asked, trotting down the hospital corridor.

"Ready to get out of here." Joey replied with an amused and resigned grin. "The nurses had to threaten to tie him down to keep him from getting out of bed."

"That sounds like Seto alright." Yugi chuckled and then followed Joey into the room.

"What do you want?" Seto growled, his blue eyes glaring at Yugi.

"I came to see if you were alright." Yugi answered, not at all put off by Seto's brusque greeting.

"I'm fine, and if the damned doctors would quit fluttering over me I would already be out of here." His voice sounded a little hoarse and Yugi could see a white bandage around his neck.

"So you will be coming to Egypt with us still?" Yugi asked.

"You really think I would miss that?" Seto demanded haughtily. Yugi grinned, but he still couldn't believe this was happening. The events of the previous days, being in Egypt, the boy, the attack, were starting to fade from his mind, feeling more and more like a dream each passing minute. He hung on to the scraps of memory, certain that they were important and not to be forgotten. Something strange had happened, and he wanted to know what.

"Hey, did you see the article of the attack?" Joey asked with a grin. Yugi nodded. "They called me mysterious, but that's only because they couldn't really see my face, and they didn't see me deck the guy that mugged Seto either."

"Well, I'm glad you're both alright." Yugi sighed. He had to go and help his grandfather in the store and so he reluctantly left his friends in the hospital room, but felt they would likely make good use of their time alone together.

As he sat on the bus waiting for his stop he reflected on the clearer memories he still had of the 'days that never were' and suddenly frowned. When he'd called for help he called Joey and Seto by different names; Jono and Seth. He rolled the names on his tongue and was startled to realize they felt right for his two friends.

_But how did I know those names anyways?_

* * *

><p>Rye: *woozy from casting the spell* hopefully... I didn't sink atlantis again...<p>

Ottawa: I think we're going to wind up breaking Time one of these days.

Rye: As if it's not already broken. *looks pointedly at Bakura and Marik*

Yami: Why do I hang out with you people? (sighs) Reviews make them happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Rye: Hellooooooo!

Bakura: What the hell are you on!

Ottawa: Weed?

Marik: I don't think it's weed...

Rye: *glares at everyone* I just took my allergy meds... *feels loopy* Let's go before they knock me out!

Yugi: Same warnings and disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Yugi looked out the window of the plane, unable to shake the feeling that he had gone through all this once already. The sands of Egypt though were a sight even the second time, or supposed second time, around. The details of the strange occurrences were faded, and no one else seemed to remember either. The biggest thing he remembered were these amazing crimson eyes, though he could no longer recall who they belonged to.<p>

"Come on Yugi, it's time to get off!" Malik's excited voice brought him out of his musings and he eagerly departed the plane, prepared to see everything and anything that he had missed from his 'last' visit.

%&%&%&%

"So, we got rid of the troll, the panther-thing, the harpies, are we still missing something?" Bakura asked, exhausted after chasing harpies for most of the morning.

"My scythe." Ottawa grumbled. Bakura gave her a confused look and Marik looked alarmed.

"Why do you want that thing? You nearly destroyed the Sphinx with it!" Marik demanded.

"Wait, you have a scythe? You don't even look like you could hold one." Bakura gulped at the icy look Ottawa threw him.

"Marik, the only reason I almost destroyed the Sphinx was that I was in an insane amount of pain and that does funny things to my mental state, and yes I can wield a scythe, if I could find mine I could show you but it seems to have disappeared."

"Maybe Hermes took it, you know how he loves to get under your skin." Rye muttered, rubbing her sore legs.

"That's true." Ottawa sighed. "We'll have to send someone to look for the damned thing in the Divine Realms, I have a feeling I'll be needing it soon."

"Why not just get another weapon?" Yami demanded. Ottawa threw him a look.

"That's my scythe, designed by me, for me and bathed in magic." She explained. "I will wield no other weapon."

"Don't argue with her on this, she's very protective of her 'baby'." Rye sighed.

"And what about your whip?" Ottawa demanded. "You'd go all crazy if someone stole that." Rye blinked at her and stuck out her tongue before turning to her book. After about a minute she threw it down, making a noise of disgust.

"Let's go to the market, I need to do something to take my mind of crazy kidnappings and stupid Supers and demons attacking."

"Hey, watch who you're calling stupid!" Marik yelped.

"Well if the shoe fits..." Bakura mumbled. Marik didn't hear, but Yami snorted in laughter and Ottawa hid her smile behind a hand. Rye rolled her eyes and badgered them all into getting up and out the door within a few minutes.

Once they were in the market place, Rye dragged Yami off since last time he ticked off Ottawa, she didn't want a repeat of having a five year old Yami throwing temper tantrums. Ottawa walked with Bakura and Marik. They checked out deals, Bakura wandered off to see a few of his people to find out what he could as Marik hovered over the Keepers. Rye was talking with an old woman, who was actually an alchemist, about some rare herbs she needed for a few of her more potent potions.

"What are you getting?" Yami asked.

"Trust me, you are better off not knowing." Ottawa said as the ingredients were wrapped up or jarred. "So what are you making?"

"I figured, Frost Spear and Fatal Blizzard... I need to see Marik's old man for the last few herbs I need to make Night Raid."

"Oooh!" Ottawa's eyes lit up at that one. "Is that the one-?"

"Ooooh yes... I wonder if Dante moved his pack to Mt. Fuji?"

"Think we're going to need him?" Ottawa asked.

Rye shrugged as they finished looking through the herbs. Yami looking over their shoulders, confused with how they would go off into their own little worlds. They were so deep into their shopping that they didn't notice Bakura running at them with a few royal guards on his tail.

"STOP THEIF!"

Rye looked up, eyes wide as she looked back towards them.

"Shit."

Ottawa looked up and groaned, "A lapse?"

"Three lapses... See?" Rye indicated the slave traders and the band of harlots down the street. "Why me?"

"Because we just love you?" Marik asked.

Rye sighed, her brow twitching as she looked at Ottawa:

"Your turn..."

"Fine." Ottawa pulled her hood over her head and took the knife Rye passed her as she moved as quick as a shadow fleeing from light, sweeping through the crowd. She came up behind the first guard and whispering a spell as she slashed him over his back, watching him vanish like grains of sand in the wind. The next one was right in front of her, catching him in the back as well.

Bakura glanced back when he felt sand on his back and saw the flash of a blade, but too bad he didn't see the sea of white before him.

"Waaah! Ugh..."

"Ryou! Are you okay!"

Bakura groaned, sitting up slowly and looked down to see what he was laying on. What met his eyes shocked him like nothing had ever before. Wide doe brown eyes stared up at him as a face so much like his own, so much softer than his own in both features and feel. Even the hair was softer than his, spiky, but not as wild.

"Whoa..." Bakura breathed.

Ryou was feeling the same way, his eyes still wide as he stared at the man above him. Sitting up as the other got off of him, Bakura was tempted to ask the younger male's name if Ottawa didn't grab him.

"So sorry, come on, big brother!" The girl said as she pulled him up and dragged him off before Ryou's brain registered what was happening. When his brain caught up he stood up and followed them.

"Wait! Please wait!" He cried out.

They twisted through the crowded streets into a group of scantily clad women and a group what looked like slaves. But as they passed, Ottawa whispered another spell and like a dust in the wind they blew away. Ryou stopped and rubbed the dust out of his eyes. When he was able to see clearly again, he was standing in the middle of the street and everyone was busy doing what they normally did.

'But I could have...' he began, but stopped his thoughts and turned to find his group, he shouldn't have ran off like that, but he wanted to find out why that man looked so much like him and what was this feeling, his mouth tingled like he wanted to call the other's name, but why would he know a stranger's name, especially one he's never met.

As he walked off in a daze, he was unaware of the russet and blue-grey eyes watching him walk off dejectedly.

"That was a close one... Really why must they make things so complex..." Ottawa growled as she walked away. "Come on Bakura, We got some house guests that need to be taken care of before Rye kills someone."

"Why not let her?"

"Do you want the Dark Ages to happen again? Or would you like to be known as part of the new Atlantis?"

Bakura fell silent as they headed back to the safe house...

Elsewhere, inside a dark room, quiet chanting and the thick smell of vanilla and black pine scented candles filled the air as a glowing circle crackled and hissed with magic, winds of an unnatural sort flew about the wind, causing disarray as the circle grew more and more as a figure began to come through.

"Yes, yes!" breathed the person.

Suddenly something went wrong and the circle began to glow red before it shattered and all went silent. There was nothing for a moment o two before the figure chanting stood up and screamed, throwing whatever wasn't already on the floor to the floor or at the wall while they grabbed the books that held spells in them and began to read them again, taking old notes and tearing them up as new ones were made.

"No! There has to be something I can do! No... I can't believe this!" was the screamed frustration. "No... I refuse... I will get the perfect boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Rye: Okay who let the crazy person in?<p>

Bakura: There are several here... which one did you want?

Ottawa: I hope you're not referring to me in that.

Marik: Dude, if she kills you it's not my fault.

Ryou: Reviews please.


	9. Chapter 9

Ottawa: We survived the end of the world!

Rye: Ah! We don't have to worry about fighting off the demons of hell just yet!

Bakura: Anywhere with you is hell

Rye: WHAT WAS THAT! *pulls out shot gun*

Ryou: Oh dear, Disclaimers and warnings still apply. I must go rescue my lover now.

* * *

><p>Seto growled as he watched his lover's friends act rather strange. Yugi seldom declined a chance to play a game let alone explore the city. Ryou was agitated beyond belief, snapping at anyone who came too close. And Malik? The boy was too damn active to be quiet for long and he hadn't said much in four days. This in turn affected both himself and his lover. In fact, Joey never was one to be quiet nor to deny food or even sex for that matter and right now Seto laid there with Joey, getting the cold shoulder as his lover's mind wandered to what could be wrong with his friends.<p>

"Puppy... did anything happen to them over the last two weeks?" Seto finally asked.

He was still knew to the group so he wasn't 100% sure what could be bothering his new friends. He knew that Yugi was acting weird before they even left Japan, but then again so was he. He didn't recall being mugged nor did it seem right to have been mugged seeing as he always, always had his gun ready. Living with an abusive adoptive father taught him long ago that in the game of Life, you either had to kill or be killed and Seto rather kill than lie there and wait to die.

"Something's not right..." Joey suddenly muttered pulling Seto effectively from his dark thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're gonna make fun of me for being slow as always, but with the excitement of being here and the crazy week we had after you were hospitalized... I haven't exactly been given the chance to think and well... Now that I am thinking clear, something's not right... It feels like we've done this before and at the same time I feel like this isn't even my body..."

Seto sighed and leaned into his lover's warm body more.

"I felt the same... But I'm more worried about Yugi, Ryou and Malik, they've been acting really strange... And not to mention that news report last night about those boys going missing?"

"Yea..." Joey sighed and pulled away from him to get up. "I think it has to do with strange people we keep seeing... but since we can't get a good look at them... No, I shouldn't blame others, but it's so-"

"Complicated... Well for now, you and me have to keep our heads cool and level because if something happens, I know you will want to protect your friends."

"Yeah..." Joey said as he moved to grab a few things for a quick shower...

&%&%&%&%&%&

Rye looked at her uncle as he walked about her kitchen, sipping a large glass of brandy as he went. Yami stared at the man in shock as did Marik and Bakura. The man was as large as a house and heavily muscled, his skin was nearly black from the amount of time he spent in the blazing sun. His hair was a brilliant and obnoxious shade of pink as his eyes were the same. Rye twitched as he stopped to sip his brandy once more.

"Uncle-"

"Patience, child. You need to learn it."

"I have patience, but I am at the end of them. Will you please sit down and stop dillydallying!" She roared.

"RYILIA!" She didn't back down as he glared at her, they both stared each other down and she finally growled and sat in the corner, facing it and sulking. "Hn..."

Ottawa said nothing, this always happened when he visited her. If he wasn't allowed to be drunk in her house then he would take his time in telling her what she needed or wanted to hear. He sipped some more before the time rang and Rye got up to pull a pot off the stove and dumped it into a tube in the middle of the room before she took hold of her hair and cut it and dumped it into the brew before slitting her wrist and letting the blood pour into it.

"What are you doing?" Ottawa asked.

"You've never seen her do this before?" Marik asked.

"We don't always make potions at the same time and most of the ones we use are common every day use ones."

"So you have no idea what this one does?" Yami asked.

"Not a clue, though I get the feeling this is going to be very interesting..."

"What-?"

The potion exploded and long slime covered purple tentacles shot out of the tub and grabbed Rye's Uncle as he screamed and tried to fight them.

"That's what." Rye said. "Let's go see if we can find out more info on our own. By the time we get back he'll be willing to speak."

"Where are we going?" Rye gave them all a look and they groaned.

"Not more clean-up duty." Bakura said. "We're not going to get any more information out there, and getting rid of Supers is getting boring."

"Well until we get concrete answers, that's all we can do." Rye snapped. Every one of them was on edge.

"I need my scythe back." Ottawa muttered. "I don't like the sense I'm getting from this place, and I feel naked without my scythe."

"I know, but Hermes isn't saying where it is yet." Rye sighed, rubbing her temples. "You know what, scratch the hunting, let's just go out to have fun for a little while. We need to unwind, relax, or we're going to go insane."

"It's a little late for some of us, isn't it?" Yami growled, gesturing at the two girls. They gave him twin looks of annoyance, but neither said or did anything to contradict him. The group of oddballs got ready and were out the door in record time. Yami went with Ottawa, since Rye, Bakura and Marik were talking about hitting the clubs, and that just wasn't his scene. Ottawa just wanted to walk around a bit, have a look at the markets and such. Yami thought that was a safer prospect.

%&%&%&%&%

"Why are we looking at jewellery?" Joey muttered as they wandered the market.

"Because, Tea hasn't had a chance to do anything she wanted to do yet, and I think it's only fair we give her a chance to have some fun." Yugi sighed. "Even if it means looking at jewellery and clothing."

"Well, she better not take forever, there's still lots of stuff we haven't done yet." Seto grumbled. Joey nodded in agreement. Ryou and Malik were looking around distractedly, as though searching for something, or someone. Yugi looked around, trying to spot anything that looked interesting.

His eyes all the sudden found another young man walking through the market with a young woman. The young man had hair so similar to his own, except for vibrant gold streaks arching up through the black of his spikes, looking almost like lightning bolts. Eyes locked on to each other and Yugi was left breathless as the most gorgeous crimson eyes stared into his own. For a moment all he could do was stand there as his heart began beating a rapid tempo.

Apparently the young man liked what he saw, because his lips curled up in a sexy smirk and he started walking in Yugi's direction. Yugi gulped slightly in nervousness and anticipation. He was gay, he knew that, but the smoulder in the other boy's gaze and his own reaction to the sight of those eyes scared him a little bit.

Unfortunately, someone else had seen the beautiful young man as well, and was a little bolder than Yugi was. Tea pushed in front of Yugi as the man walked up, giving him a flirtatious smile. "Hi!" She chirped, batting her eyelashes. "My, aren't you the handsome one? How about you and me go out for a coffee some time." Yugi sighed inwardly, doubtless Tea would have him wrapped around her finger in no time and he would be out of luck. But the boy's next words surprised him.

"Not to be rude miss, but you're not my type." Yugi looked up, not very far, as the young man stepped around Tea and looked down at him. He was only a few inches taller than Yugi, who was fairly small for his age. "Hello." The man's voice was deep and rich, like dark chocolate.

"H-Hello." Yugi stuttered in reply.

"What's your name, little one?" Yugi blushed at the little nickname.

"Yugi Motou." He said. The man closed his eyes and appeared to savour his name.

"That is a beautiful name." The man purred. "Mine is Yami, no last name, just Yami."

"Yami, I think that's a beautiful name too." Yugi blushed darkly when Yami's vivid eyes narrowed just slightly in a sultry smile.

"Yami, sorry, we got to go now." The young woman, who Yugi now noticed had short brown hair and stormy grey-blue eyes, said, tugging on Yami's arm for emphasis. Yugi frowned slightly, the ghost of a memory tickling at his brain.

"Do I know you?" He asked. She smiled kindly.

"Not in this timeline." She replied. "Come on Yami, Rye found trouble." Yami rolled his eyes.

"When does Rye not find trouble?" He grumbled, but allowed the young woman to drag him away. As Yugi watched him go, Yami turned and gave him a wink, a silent promise that they would meet again.

* * *

><p>Ottawa: Can you feel the love tonight!<p>

Rye: Sha, la, la, la, la! Don't be scared, you gotta lose your head if you want to kiss the boy, whoa whoa!

Yami: Why is it always Disney with you two?

Ottawa: Sometimes it's the Mummy!

Seto: ...Let's not go there now. Reviews keep them from hurting us!


	10. Chapter 10

Rye: And the madness shall continue now!

Bakura: You suck.

Ottawa: You suck more!

Marik: Are their matching pumps to go with that dress?

Ottawa: ...no comment.

Yugi: Enjoy the chapters!

Malik: Same warnings and disclaimer apply!

* * *

><p>"What is that thing again?" Bakura asked, slurring his words slightly from the alcohol in his system.<p>

"That would be a Minotaur, though I'm not sure what it's doing so far from Crete, they don't normally venture far from home." Rye whispered, staring at the creature. It's head was that of a bull and it's body was somewhat man-like, though with shaggy brown fur covering it's skin, and hooves instead of feet. None of the other dancers in the club seemed to notice the thing.

"Why isn't anyone screaming?" Marik hissed.

"It has a spell on it, hides it from ordinary humans' eyes." Rye explained. "Since neither I or Marik is normal, and Bakura is part of our group, we can see it."

"Wonderful, now what is it doing here?" Bakura grumbled.

"Creatures like that, Supers with less than human intelligence, are drawn to places where magic is being done in great quantities." Rye whispered. "There can be no doubt anymore that whoever is taking those boys is in fact here."

"So what do we do about that thing, do we just leave it?" Bakura asked.

"No, Minotaurs are sexually starved creatures, and the only reason it would have ventured into this club is to look for a suitable human to rape." Rye replied. "I won't have that, not while we're here."

"So, what's the plan?" Marik asked.

"Ottawa's going to be here in a second with Yami, she'll lure him out because she has a pheromones potion that the Minotaur won't be able to resist, and then we'll capture him outside."

"We're not going to kill him?"

"It's basically an animal, it can't help itself." Rye replied. "We can trank it and have it brought back to Greece, there's a protected area for them out there."

Just then Ottawa and Yami walked into the bar and then Minotaur looked up, nostrils quivering, before following them out the back. Rye raced for the back door, pulling an Aztec blow-gun out of her jacket and hurled it open before aiming a dart at the Minotaur's back. He dropped like a ton of bricks almost immediately.

"The local authorities will be by to pick him up in a few." Ottawa said. "Can we get back to relaxing?"

"I think I'm done with the clubs for today." Bakura stated.

"Let's just walk around then, there's lots to see."

They agreed and began to walk the streets. Rye and Ottawa stopped to talk to some of the local Supers that were friendly with, others were clients and the rest pretty much looked at them and kept going. Marik followed like their shadow as Bakura disappeared everyone once and while, coming back either more drunk than last time or with something shiny that wasn't there before. Yami tailed them all with a bored look on his face, but if you looked at his eyes you could see he was thinking.

'i want to see him again... damn Rye and Ottawa, always cockblocking when they don't need to be around!' He sighed.

"Okay, what's your issue now, primadonna?" Growled a voice from his left making him jump and scream in shock seeing Anubis in human form standing there.

"Whoa..." was all Rye and Ottawa could manage.

Anubis was tall, nicely cut and toned, as are all gods, his skin was a rich coffee with a little cream tone. His hair was black and was cut short, his eyes were a rich brown, that reflected a gold color when the light hit it. He stood in heavy duty black jeans with boots and an open black button down shirt. His full lips quirked into a smirk as he looked at his three stunned Keepers.

"I take it that I did a good job on my human body." He said, his voice dark and rich.

"Damn it if I wasn't allergic to dark chocolate, I'd eat you..." Rye muttered, calmly wiping the blood that was making a slow track down her face from her nose as Ottawa did the same, tittering as she thought of some rather entertaining thoughts.

"So what's his issue?" Anubis asked, jerking her head at Yami.

"What isn't his issue... So the pick up team came and got the Minotaur?" Ottawa asked calmly.

"Yes. We're taking him back to Greece as we speak... though Zeus has no idea how it got here; it seems monsters and other creatures of the supernatural are disappearing all over."

"And the fabric holding time and space it being ripped open without any regard... Damn... We don't even have a solid lead and no one's willing to speak to us because... well they think we're the ones at fault."

"Surely they know that you two are not so foolish as to endanger your own kind for entertainment..." Anubis said, a look of disbelief flashing over his face.

"Yea, well apparently they do." Ottawa growled. "This is getting out of hand, we can't stay here much longer because if this city's as hectic as this, then heaven only knows how everywhere else... And we're limited in magic and potion here... Hermes won't give me my Scythe back and we don't know where Rye's whip is."

"I see... I'll call council and see if I can attempt to either get them back or tell you their locations. Seeing as this is causing trouble worldwide and realm wide, you both shouldn't be limited... And you Yami, you better shape up. You're going to need all the good credit you can get if you want that second chance." Anubis said.

"Yes sir." Yami said, snapping into a formal bow before a god as Rye and Ottawa gave less formal ones, but still showing deep respect. With that Anubis was gone.

"Who was that?" Bakura asked.

"Yea... He was powerful, I could taste his aura." Marik muttered in awe.

"That was Anubis... God of the Underworld, or at least the Eygptian one." Ottawa said. "Damn, I didn't know he looked so hot as a human..."

"Me and you both... man, if his aura had been the only think holding me back I'd have... Ahhh!" Rye fainted backwards with blood gushing out of her nose, eyes distant and glassy as Ottawa shook her head and grabbed her ankle before dragging her off down the street.

"Come on... we might as well see what Rye's uncle has to say now that her tentacle monster loosened him up a bit..."

"Sickos." Yami, Bakura and Marik muttered as they went...

%&%&%&&%&%&

Yugi and Ryou studied the broken pillar at the dig sight they were at, Joey and Malik were given debris duty as Seto was given log duty. They were almost done with their trip, a month and half in Egypt was like a dream come true and what was even more amazing was that the people they had seen many times in the city were a part of the dig!

"Okay... I think I got it!" Yugi called over to Ryou on the other side of the pillar.

"Really?" Ryou came over quickly as Yugi took his note book and showed him the translation. "This is better than I have... let's see, 'Nameless Pharaoh, of heart so pure, awaits rebirth...' Okay so the nameless pharaoh's spirit is waiting for its rebirth..."

"Yeah... it's a rough translation."

"Actually, you were pretty much on the mark." Malik said, looking over the pillar. "Joey didn't do too bad in his guess either. We found some tablets talking about a witch the pharaoh had in his court... um... Speedfeet... or something like that. It said that when the final battle came he went to her to help him fight back the evil that was plaguing their kingdom and in return he gave up his life to protect his people."

"Joey translated all that?"

"Bits and pieces, Malik got the rest of it." Joey said as be brought over another slab with Seto's help and setting it down on the work table where they had similar pieces resting on it.

"A lot of these are worn off..." Ryou said.

"More like chiselled... look this is too rough to be worn with time and the elements, seeing as everything else is relatively smooth and this looks like it belonged _inside_ of somewhere." Seto said.

The nodded and bent over the tablet. Yugi traced the shapes as he wrote them down. Ryou and Joey took that time to make a polymer to pour over it to make cast of the tablet. Many of the tablets wouldn't be able to make to the museum seeing as they were that worn and delicate. As they worked they ignored Tea who was sitting under their little tent, fanning herself and most liking bitch about the weather.

"This is so stupid..."

"What's stupid, Ms. Gardner?" Asked a soft voice as she spun to see one of the ladies in charge of her group. "I hope you are merely taking a small break and not letting your team do all the work for you."

"Of course not Ms. Paw."

"Hmm... I suggest you get a move on then... oh and next time, shoes and shorts, not heels and skirts." Ottawa said, glaring at the younger girl for her lack of proper clothing.

"Yes..." Tea got up and walked away muttering about old bitches and stupid dead people not hiding their shit better.

Ottawa growled as she made to follow, but someone stopped her. She looked at Marik and he nodded at the group of students there, a silent order not to do something stupid and then having Rye reset time again. Nodding her head she walked over to the group and smiled softly as she picked up their conversation.

"... werewolves were messengers of the God, Anubis." Ryou said.

"What kind of messengers?" Joey asked.

"Grandpa said that werewolves were sent as a symbol of death, really. That anyone who ever saw one transform on the night of a full moon they would know that they, themselves, or someone close to them would die. Also they were seen as omens of draught or war. Times where multiple deaths would occur." Yugi said. "I guess Werewolves were the Egyptian version of a banshee."

"Amazing, your grandfather must have been a well of knowledge." Ottawa said.

"Ms. Paw, my grandfather's alive... in fact he's arriving in a few days to help navigate the pyramids to find the nameless Pharaoh's final resting chamber seeing as you keep walking in circles..." Yugi said.

"Really? Then wonderful! I'd love to sit and listen to him! May I see all the work your team's done so far- Huh?"

They all looked as they heard dogs barking wildly as they looked at the distance. Ottawa's inhuman eyesight allowed her to see that there were sand fiends heading their way and they looked to be in a panic of some kind. Mentally cursing she snapped her fingers getting her students attention and called over the barking.

"Please pack up whatever you have and board the buses! It seems a sand storm is forming and it's coming rather quickly!"

Others in the sight began to shout the same things as students quickly picked up the things they had and got on the buses as those running the sight placed tarps and blankets over thier finds to keep them from being lost in the sands. Ottawa made her way to Yami and Rye, Yami looked at her and she sighed.

"Sand Fiends... Rye..."

"I got it. Cover me." She said as she dropped to all fours morphing into a wolf right before their eyes, her fur a brilliant white as she took off into the shifting sands as Ottawa took a sand storm potion and smashed it against a rock to cover up Rye's stunt and the fiends as well as keep the students and other humans from wandering too far. Bakura grabbed Ottawa under his cloak and pulled her onto the bus as Yami and Marik followed.

"She has ten minutes before the spell stops to talk to them and get back here." Ottawa muttered.

"Timing it..." Yami said setting his watch timer to go off in ten minutes before they had to do something else...

* * *

><p>Rye: And done!<p>

Bakura: That was a lot of nothing...

Marik: Leave them alone... besides aren't we heading to japan soon?

Ottawa: Soon...

Yami: But doesn't one of the missing boys turn up dead?

Rye: Don't know... REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

Ottawa: It's time for...

Rye: THE BIG GAY DANCE! *forces Ottawa to dance with her to Simple and Clean*

Yami: You people are idiots.

Rye and Ottawa: *death glare of doom*

Yugi: Warnings and disclaimers still apply...I need to rescue Yami now

* * *

><p>The wind began picking up speed as sand blew in from every direction, forcing those that didn't take cover to take cover. Bakura and Marik adjusted their turbans and robes, to block the sand out of their faces as they moved around the site helping those that didn't get on the bus to the bus as Ottawa stood on the bus with the students and told them all to settle down. Yami was with the diggers and the scientists in charge, assuring them that as soon as the storm passed they could go back to work and that everything they unearthed would be fine.<p>

Yami kept a close watch on his watch making sure that Rye still had plenty of time before they had to do something desperate. He only hoped that she didn't have to erase everyone's memories again. He really wanted the little one to remember him this time...

Rye stopped before the Sand Fiends and they stopped before her as well. She turned back into a human and walked over to them.

"What is happening; why are you here?"

"Shadow creatures! They invaded our den! They forced our kinsmen to flee to the four winds!"

"Shadow Creatures!" Rye growled and looked back at the site where the 'sand storm' was still going on. She didn't have time for this. Cursing and trying to think she finally settled for the lesser of 20 evils at the moment and pulled out her infamous key ring and pulled off several identical keys. She then handed them to the fiend as he looked confused.

"What are these?"

"Those are dimension keys. Use them on any door or lock to get anywhere and anytime. But those keys that I am giving you will take you to my home in France, the Castle is far from humans and the interior is climate based here in Egypt, your people will be comfortable and safe there. Also my servants will tend to your needs and will inform me of anything should another rip happen and more shadow creatures appear."

"Thank you... but why so many?"

"Find you kinsmen and give each group a key to use. You all will end up in my castle in France." She told him and he nodded once more before he gathered up his group and dove into the rolling sands, vanishing in an instant.

Rye worried her lip, this was bad, Sand Fiends would just up and leave over any Shadow creatures. Deciding that she needed to see what was going on she took a simple black key from around her neck and stuck it into the very sand beneath her feet and twisted it a few times before a trap door opened and she walked down a set of stairs and up a different set. She pushed the second door open and saw she was in the Sand Fiends' den, but quickly ducked and cursed when white lightning nearly fried her on the spot.

'Great...' she quickly shut and locked the door before hurrying back out and locking that door, watching it blow away with the sand before turning and head back to camp. As she entered the campsite the sand storm died down and she walked over to the buses, shaking off what little sand managed to get on her.

"There you are!" Ottawa shouted as she ran off the bus to hug her friend. "Cutting it kinda of close are you?" she hissed under her breath

"Sorry. But I had to check out what could scare the sand fiends out of their den."

"What?" Ottawa gasped.

"Yea... I didn't see it, but only one Shadow Creature uses white lightning."

Ottawa paled and looked her friend over to make sure she was perfectly fine before pulling her onto the bus and telling everyone that because there might be more storms headed their way they need to pack up whatever they could, transport whatever they could and wait until the storms died down. Mentally Ottawa was making a note to call Anubis and tell him things were a lot worse than they had first thought...

%&%&%&%

Yugi played with his chess set on his living room floor, his mind elsewhere. It was on Egypt still, even though they'd been back for a few days. It had felt like déjà vu, the first part of the trip, and then the sand storm... that had just felt wrong, like there was something unnatural about it. And then there was Yami, who kept appearing, usually for brief moments, and then on the digging crew, almost seeming to show up just to speak with him, despite Tea's continued attempts to flirt.

It was strange that he knew next to nothing about the other man, and yet he wanted nothing more than to have Yami kiss him and do other... things with him. Yugi blushed as his thoughts took up residence in the gutter. He shouldn't be thinking such things of a man he had just met, but the thing was, Yugi felt as though he'd known Yami forever, that somehow, they were simply meant to be together.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a knock at the front door. He stood up and wandered to the door because his grandfather was minding the game shop. He opened the door and stared up into amused crimson eyes.

"Hello." Yami said in his deep, rich voice, making Yugi's knees feel like jelly.

"H-Hello." Yugi squeaked. He was still so shy even after he'd seen Yami many times.

"You dropped this when the sand storm hit, and I didn't get a chance to get it back to you." Yami explained, holding up Yugi's neatly folded jacket. "I had it cleaned, but wanted to bring it to you in person."

"You came all the way from Egypt for that?" Yugi yelped in surprise.

"No, my companions and I move from place to place, going where we are needed, and by happy coincidence, we wound up here." Yugi sensed it wasn't the whole story, but it was hard to think with Yami leaning towards him, their faces inches apart, his spicy scent washing over him. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course!" Yugi held open the door and Yami slipped by him, their bodies brushing against each other briefly, making Yugi blush once again. "Do you want anything to drink, a snack or anything?"

"I'll have coffee, if you've got it." Yugi bobbed his head eagerly and hurried past him to the kitchen to get the coffee brewer going. When he peeked inside the living room he saw that Yami had made himself comfortable lounging on the couch, one leg casually thrown over the other and was smirking at him.

"I'm not going to bite." Yami purred. Yugi gulped and padded over to the couch, sitting down beside Yami. "I was distressed that we didn't get more time in Egypt to speak with one another."

"Me too." Yugi blurted, and then clamped his hand over his mouth, blushing furiously again. Yami smiled at him happily and moved a little closer.

"I'm glad." Yugi jumped as a hand rested on his knee, the heat from Yami's hand warming him.

"I-I wish I could know a little more about you." He said quickly, wishing his blush would subside.

"Hmm, there's not much to tell. I live a life where I don't know where I'll be going next, it all depends on my next assignment, and I work in the company of two crazy females." Yami replied.

"You can't tell me more?" Yugi asked. Yami gave him an apologetic look.

"Unfortunately my job is sort of confidential." He explained.

"Oh, so you work for the government?" Yugi asked.

"I work for a higher power, yes." Yugi frowned at the odd response, but didn't say anything more.

"What about you, personally? Where do you come from? What was your family like?" Yugi asked. Yami opened his mouth and then closed it again. He started to fidget, and his eyes flicked between worry, stubbornness, doubt and desire. Yugi could see he was deeply conflicted and was about to tell him that he could drop it when the door banged open.

"Hey, Yug! What are you doing inside?" Joey's voice bellowed out. Stomping footsteps echoed up the stairs and Joey's grinning face appeared a moment later. "Hey, aren't you the guy from Egypt?"

"Yes, I am." Yami replied calmly as the rest of Yugi's friends, Ryou, Malik, Seto and Tea walked in the room. Yugi wasn't sure he liked the hungry way Tea was looking at Yami.

"What are you doing here then?" Ryou asked.

"I was returning Yugi's jacket."

"You just happened to be in Domino City?" Malik asked.

"My associates and I travel from assignment to assignment and as luck would have it, here was where we were assigned." Yami explained.

"Hmph, strange coincidence." Seto huffed.

"I choose not to believe in coincidences." Yami replied flippantly. His cell phone went off and he looked at the caller ID and groaned. "I should probably go, my associates need me apparently."

"Will I see you again?" The words rushed out of Yugi's mouth before he could stop them. Yami gave him an unbelievably sexy smile in reply.

"I have no doubt about that, Little One." He replied, and then just like that was gone.

* * *

><p>Ottawa: I like potatoes!<p>

Rye: I like fries... Im hungry now...

Bakura: I'd like you all to shut up!

Ryou: Bakura, don't! You know how they can get.

Ottawa: Yes, review folks, while Rye and I think up some way to punish Bakura


	12. Chapter 12

Rye: Well people sure are loving it now!

Ottawa: YAY!

Yami: *Reading ahead* Uhh... what the hell is going on at the shop?

Ottawa: Shit, obviously!

Rye: SAME WARNINGS AND REVIEWS! *runs off with yugi over her shoulder* MWA HA HA! I STRIKE AGAIN!

* * *

><p>"What exactly were you doing there Yami?" Ottawa sighed when Yami walked in the door.<p>

"I was returning Yugi's jacket to him." Yami replied innocently. Ottawa sighed again. "And how did you know where I went?"

"I may not have the ability to see past, present and future in this form, but I do retain some of the Sight at least." She reminded him. "You know it's probably not a good idea to get too close until you get your second chance... if you even get your second chance." She added as an afterthought.

"He's getting close." Rye commented. "This assignment might actually be the last for him, because of its vital nature."

"I thought all your assignments were vital." Marik quipped.

"Yes, but this is the most vital I think we've seen in a number of years. We're talking destroy the entire universe and maybe a couple of others." Rye explained.

"Wait, there's more than one universe?" Bakura asked. He had decided to go with them, on account that there was a bounty on his head now in Egypt from the local authorities. Ottawa and Rye figured someone found out he was cooperating with them and didn't like it.

"Yeah, always has been, hopefully always will be." Ottawa shrugged. "If one universe dies, then it has effects on all of the others, so we try to keep things in balance."

"So if we fail, this universe dies, and if we succeed, I'll get a new life?" Yami asked.

"Most likely." Rye said slowly, not liking where this was going.

"So, I should be able to talk to Yugi, woo him, win him over, because either way it's not going to matter if I'm a spirit or not." Yami said triumphantly, smirking smugly at all of them.

"Aughhhh, I hate it when he makes sense." Rye growled. "Fine, you have permission to court him, but you cannot tell him what we are actually doing here." She warned.

"Like he would even believe me." Yami muttered, but his look turned sly all the same.

Rye twitched and snapped her fingers before Yami was engulfed in black mist and when it cleared he was a small turtle. Ottawa couldn't stop herself, she just started laughing as Bakura picked up Yami.

"I wonder, does anyone want Spirit Turtle Soup?"

Rye grinned at Yami as the turtle seemed to glare at her...

The next few days to follow, things were hectic to say the least. Ottawa and Rye were stuck running their potion shop, hoping to stop the panicking Supers long enough to go out and find info, Bakura and Marik were forced to do the leg work for them since Yami was out trying to buy all the things they needed to make more potions.

"I swear as soon as we find out who's causing this upset, I'm going to Night Raid them, bring them back, Flash Hall them, bring them back and Frozen jet them before I let you rip their soul to tiny bits... this is fucking ridiculous..." Rye growled as she ground a lilac powder and then poured it into a huge boiling pot and stirring.

"Less bitching and more brewing please... five more orders for Rose Maiden Charms."

"..." Rye's brow twitched almost violently as she quickly filled out the last of the orders that she could before she turned and stomped out of the back. "Here's the last of what we have. I'm sorry to say that until we can get new ingredients to brew more potions, we are currently closed."

Those that paid for their potions took them and promised to come back for the rest as those who hadn't ordered yet filled out Rye's Log book with the orders they wanted and contact info so she could either deliver them or Ottawa could do it.

"We're out?"

"Surprisingly yes... I almost poured that Saint Potion onto my hand if I didn't look in time... Filling out those orders really killed our supplies... I'm gonna have to go raid the other houses to see if we can use those things if not, we better harass Hermes into picking up those supplies as well as getting to tell us where our friggen shit is!"

"Ani-jisan said he would handle the scythe and the whip, we just need our supplies... Well now that we are no longer bound to the shop, let's go-"

The small bell above the door rang and both girls turned and smiled warmly. "Hello and welcome to Magic of Ages!"

"Eh! You're the girls that were on that dig with us!" said a familiar voice.

Rye looked to see a tall blonde with honey brown eyes and a few others with him, a girl in really short shorts and a tube top walked along the aisles as the others came up to the counter.

"Hello again! So what bring you to our little shop of Horrors?" Ottawa asked.

"Her..." groused the Marik look alike, jerking a thumb in her direction.

"Hmm, so I take it you boys don't like magic." Rye said.

"Are you kidding, we love it!" the blonde said. "I was wondering do you have charms or even jewelry?"

"This way my friend!" Rye smiled and pulled up the counter top and walked out as Ottawa laughed and shook her head.

Rye loved getting people to buy the handmade charms, the woman put her very heart into each piece to make sure it worked. The Marik look alike followed them as Yugi and the Bakura look alike stayed at the counter looking into the glass displays of tools, wands and even weaponry from all ages.

"Whoa, that's a Dragon Dynasty dagger! I've never seen one in such good condition as this!" Ryou breathed.

"Yes... It was hard finding an authentic one, but we got it and let me tell you that little beauty could feed all of Africa for the next one million years!" Ottawa said as she carefully pulled out the delicate, but deadly blade from the display case and set it on the counter.

"Is that real silver jade?" Yugi asked.

"You bet your cute little tush it is! Rye, my lovely little friend of there, nearly had a nerd-gasim when she heard that. She's your top of the line hardcore weapon whore."

"I heard that Ottawa!"

"I know!" She called back as she turned back to the two boys. "This one dates back to the founder of the Dragon Dynasty! And trust me having someone come to the store to clean and properly polish this beauty is a pain, but so worth the killing we spend... Rye refused to let me ship it out and with good reason. One of our old pieces, a Claymore from when the Scotts won their freedom from England, was stole from the company we paid to re-temper the sword and to refurbish the hilt."

"I bet some heads went rolling."

"Too bad it wasn't literal..." Rye said as she came back with Malik and Joey behind her. "Alright so you wanted the Eye of Bast and you want the Lover Dragons... that's 10.50."

"That's pretty high..." Ryou said.

"Considering that these are all handmade with the highest quality of silver, gold and other jewels, this is pretty damn cheap." Rye said. "Seriously I was looking at a set of studs no bigger than a grain of rice and they wanted 400 for them! And it was a really cheap quality!"

"You mean those studs that turned your ears black?"

"Yep... I have sensitive skin it has to be real jewelry or I look like I took a bath in black ink or even oil..." Rye shuddered as if her skin was crawling.

"So anything else? You boys want anything?" Ottawa asked putting away the dagger.

"Actually do you sell trinkets, like dream catchers or even pan-flutes?" Ryou asked.

Ottawa smiled and took him to the corner of the store where they had instruments and things like whicker baskets. Yugi looked above him and gasped he saw a wind chime that spun in place, the pieces moving as varying speeds but when they all came together they formed the Eye of Ra before breaking up again.

"You like that one?" Rye asked, pointing up at it.

"That was pretty cool... I bet Grandpa would love it!"

"Okay..." Rye took a small stool and climbed up to carefully bring it down, as well as finding out where the girl was, she didn't want the little tart to steal from them like a few other humans have done in the past.

"Ooh good choice there, that wind chime was made to protect your loved ones..." Ottawa said. "We have one in our home and another, a much smaller one on our charm bracelets, though they don't spin."

Ottawa showed him a charm bracelet she had tied on her left wrist showing him the Eye of Ra that had an Opal eye. He smiled and looked at the other charms. They looked like they were from all over the world, somewhere Greek, one was from somewhere deep in Africa another was native American. It was just so pretty.

"We have puzzles-"

"Puzzles?" Yugi asked, his eyes brightening at the word.

"Uh-oh, you woke up the game monster..." Malik teased as Ottawa smiled and went into the back before bringing out the puzzles. They were from all over the world depicting many scenes both fact and fantasy. Yugi ended up selecting three of them and soon Tea came up to the counter with her arms loaded.

"Okay so who's paying for all this?" Rye asked.

"I'm paying for ours, she can pay for her own." Joey said pulling out a credit card. "Do you take credit cards?"

"Yes we do." Rye said as she pulled out the Card swiper and let him pay for the things he and the other three boys were buying, though the other three protested it.

Ottawa turned to Tea and looked at the items she had in her arms.

"A wiccan?"

"A what!" Tea snapped, glaring at the brunette.

"A wiccan. A witch who specializes in using the very powers of the earth and elements around her." Ottawa explained. "I wasn't insulting you. It's just rare to see wiccans now and days though they are still around."

"Tsk as if! I'm just gathering things for my sleepover!" Tea snapped, insulted that these freaks would think she was one of them.

"Hey, girl, no need to be so sassy. It was a small mistake and besides you shouldn't mess with magic if you don't know how to use it properly."

"I'm not a child, hag. I know what I'm doing and this is just for some bogus séance!"

Ottawa and Rye both twitched, their eyes narrowing but they held back their tempers as Rye rang up Tea's purchases and asked if she wanted cash or credit. After getting the girls credit card Rye frowned when she swiped it.

"Miss... you're over your limit... You're going to have to pay cash or put everything back." Rye said.

"What? Ugh, fuck this, stupid gypsies trying to rob me blind, keep your shit!" Tea stormed out of the shop after rudely snatching her card back from Rye.

Ottawa caught the ebony haierd woman as she tried to lunge over the counter to strangle the girl. Joey sighed and quickly ran out to get Tea.

"Sorry... we don't know what's wrong with her, she's been progressively getting worse and worse..." Ryou said.

"Don't worry... RYE SETTLE DOWN!"

"Let me wring her neck! I promise it'll be quick!"

* * *

><p>Rye: *struggling in Ottawa's grasp* OTTAWA LET ME KILL HER!<p>

Yami: I agree, let her kill her...

Ottawa: Might be fun to watch…

Yugi: Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Rye: Well People keep asking when we are killing Tea off, and well as much as I'd love to do it now...

Ottawa: No!

Seto: Why the hell not? She's a bitch, she's ugly and we really need to put her out of her misery.

Ottawa: Because I said so!

Rye: Fine. We won't kill her...

Seto: Yet... The usual warnings and disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Over the last few days Yami had been finding any and every excuse possible to see Yugi. Despite Rye's and Ottawa's warnings not to get too attached, it was far too late. Yami was walking down the street carrying some large bags filled with food and other things as Yugi carried the smallest and lightest one.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a few bags?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Little one..." Yami assured him, being dead had advantages. Surely if he had been human this would hurt like hell, after all they did just spend a good 400 or so dollars buying food for a small get together Yugi's Grandfather was throwing for everyone entering the annual Battle Royale.

Yugi sighed, he wanted to protest and help, but Yami was stubborn and refused to let him carry any more than what he was already holding. When they got to Yugi's house, Kaiba was standing outside, talking with Rye, the woman's black hair shone like black amethyst in the sunlight, making her cream skin look deathly white. Yami sighed and called out to her.

"Where's the body!"

Rye stopped her explanation of charms to glare at Yami before she smiled and said, "With all the others... somewhere you will never find them..."

Yami laughed as he shook his head.

"Really cute... Now seriously where's Ottawa?"

"Right here... Need help?" Ottawa said, from her spot on the small wooden bench outside of the shop, a book in hand as she stayed out of the way.

"No I got it..." Yami said.

"He refused to let me help too..." Yugi informed her, though Rye knew why Yami wouldn't let Yugi help.

'Tsk, sometimes I swear he's part beast as well...' she thought, imagining Atem as a wolf or even a cat since he tended to be as PMSy like one.

"Let him be..." Rye told them. "He's as stubborn as a mule and just as thick headed as well."

"Hey!"

Rye smirked and he grumbled. Seto shook his head as the look alikes walked into the house before turning back to Rye.

"So those charms you were telling me about?"

"Ah yes... You see the ones..."

Inside the house/shop, Joey and Ryou were cleaning up and moving the furniture as well as Malik, with the help of Marik and Bakura. Yami laughed as the two Egyptians glared back at him, muttering incoherently under their breaths as he walked by with Yugi. Solomon was in the kitchen preparing the pots, pans and pulling out various cook books and setting them up around the kitchen.

"Ji-chan, were back!" Yugi called happily as he set his bag down on the table.

"Good, good. Just in time! Now then... Joseph! Please be so kind as to get Ottawa-san and Ryilia-san?" Solomon asked as the blonde nodded his head and ran outside to get the two girls.

A moment later the three were in the kitchen and Rye smiled as she looked in the bags.

"Oooh... I think we can pull this off, ne?" Rye asked showing Ottawa a few things.

The brunette began looking in the cook books as did Joey while Yugi and Yami pulled out all that was going to be used right then and there, while the rest was put away.

"What?" Solomon asked, stunned. "No, you are guests in our home, please let-"

"Sorry, Mr. Moto, but once Rye and Ottawa get it in their heads to cook up a meal; they refuse to be told otherwise. Besides, this is thanks for all the help you've been to us." Yami assured him.

"Well I've never met someone with so much knowledge of ancient Egypt, let alone five young adults." Solomon said. "And your stories, Ottawa-san, about ancient Greece are just breath taking and I love the in-depth analysis of their myths!"

"Thank you kindly... Hey, did we ever get that order for the shop?"

"Sorry. No... Ohh, the boss called and he said that our latest little project was changed last minute and we got to start from square one again..."

"WHAT!" Ottawa cried and then dropped down to sit Indian style, arms crossed and sulking like a petulant child that was denied her favourite treat. "Ani..."

"Oi, it's not Ani's fault... It's the morons he represents." Rye told her, grinning when Marik, Bakura and Yami looked pale at what she had said.

"You don't like living do you?"

"Nope, not at all!" She then cackled and walked out the house. "I'll be back in a while. I'm gonna go place that order for more supplies in so that way we can start this weekend. And Yami... You're happy ass is helping or I'm making you dress up as a girl and go shopping with me."

"Like I haven't done it before."

"I'll wax your legs and crotch this time." Rye threatened. "And make you wear a thong to."

Yami paled as Ottawa and the others laughed. Yugi giggled softly, though his cheeks got really warm. Solomon sighed and shooed everyone who wasn't cooking out of the kitchen and helped Ottawa as she began making some more traditional dishes that she knew from memory...

Yugi and Yami were watching Joey and Seto argue, Yugi watching with rapt attention as Yami watched with a distant, almost longing look on his face. Marik, who had perched himself on the window sill of the house watched the Spirit's face; he looked like he wanted to cry, though he wore his indifferent mask. Bakura growled as he pushed off the wall and grabbed Yami's head and gave him a noogie.

"No more emo thoughts, damn it!" Bakura yelled, making the lovers stop their petty fight and look at Yami who was trying to wriggle out of Bakura's grip, but the thief was cheating.

Yami finally had it, he bent his body at an angle so he could get his leg in the right position and with a sharp thrust of his knee he hit the thief's ribs and smirked when he let go and fell over coughing.

"Ouch!"

"You should have let go sooner... besides. Rye would be pissed if you killed me... I promised her she could kill me."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Sick demented humour..." Ottawa said. "Yami reminds Rye of her brother."

"Really? She has a brother?" Bakura asked. "What about you?"

"Only child... Though I do have plenty of relatives. We're not close though, well... in the sense that I can trust them with certain details." Ottawa said. "The only one I can really trust is my 'twin' as Rye calls her."

"Huh... Yami?" Joey asked.

"Sorry... that's a rather touchy subject. But I can tell you that what little family I had, I only trusted my cousin and my friends." Yami said.

"Hmm... Must be nice to have extended family," Ryou said, Yugi nodding in agreement. "It's just me and my father."

"And it's only me and Ji-chan, though he's all the family I really need!" Yugi said happily.

"Hn, you can be such a child." Seto said. "Though All I have is Mokuba... speaking of which I better go pick him and Serenity up. Puppy, stay put and don't you dare sneak into the kitchen."

"I won't!" Joey defended himself.

"We'll make sure he doesn't..." Ryou asured the business man as he left before he blinked and looked around. "Hey where's Malik?"

"Here." Malik walked into the house with Tea tailing him, he wasn't too happy.

"Hey everyone- Oh! Yami! I didn't know you were here!" She ran over to him and latched onto his arm.

Malik made a strangling motion in the air as he sighed and grumbled.

"What happened?"

"Ishizu said that one of the tablets we brought back from Egypt went missing and some of the doctors looking it over ended up dead... Like they were eviscerated by a large animal..."

Ottawa went stiff; this didn't go unnoticed by Bakura and Marik, or Seto.

'Hmm... Something's strange about them... I want to know what...'

"So, where exactly are you from?" He asked Ottawa, sensing that she was the more approachable of the two.

"Oh, we're not really from anywhere, move around too much to really call any place on this world our home." She replied lightly. Seto huffed, annoyed by the vague answer.

Meanwhile Yami was unsuccessfully trying to disentangle himself from Tea. This was what Rye walked back into to see, closing her cellphone and putting it away as she stood next to Ottawa. Yami's two long-time companions exchanged a look and decided to intervene as only they knew how.

"She clings to him like mould, doesn't she?" Rye said in a voice loud enough for Tea to hear.

"Hah! More like a leech, she wants to suck him dry." Ottawa cackled in reply. Tea whipped around and favoured them with a baleful glare. "Ooh, watch out, now she thinks she's Medusa!"

"Yes, remember what happened to her though?" Rye snickered, running a finger across her neck just under her chin. Yami took advantage of Tea turning and putting her hands on her hips and wiggled away to find Yugi.

"You ugly bitches can stop talking about me right this instant." She shrieked shrilly.

"Ouch, make that a banshee." Ottawa said, rubbing her ears. "Some of us have sensitive ears, keep it down or we'll duct tape your mouth shut."

"Nah, I personally would use superglue." Rye said, wiggling a finger into her ear, getting snickers from the others as Tea got huffy.

"Yami, why do you hang out with such mean people?" Tea whined before realizing her 'dream boy' wasn't anywhere near her anymore. She spotted him on the other side of the room, whispering in Yugi's ear, making the smaller boy blush and giggle. Her face turned red with fury that Yugi had stolen her perfect boy away from her, never mind that it was in fact Yami that was actively going after Yugi.

"I would suggest you leave the two of them alone." Rye stated in a dangerously low voice as Tea made to go over to the happy couple.

"And why should I listen to a couple of rejects like you?" Tea sneered.

"You have no idea what we are capable of, girl. I would watch that wagging tongue of yours, lest you get it ripped out." Ottawa hissed. Tea gulped as she stared into blue-grey eyes like a stormy sea, dangerous and unpredictable. She decided to try and find somewhere else to stand, and perhaps someone else that would understand her woes.

"That girl is trouble." Rye whispered to her long-time partner. Ottawa nodded in agreement, and her narrowed storm-tossed sea blue-grey eyes stayed locked on Tea the rest of their time there.

"That she is... I don't like the feeling I get from her." Ottawa sighed, leaning on her friend as Rye rested her chin on her shoulder.

"We'll keep our eyes open then..."

* * *

><p>Rye: Okay, Tea's starting to piss me off!<p>

Marik: Kill her already.

Ottawa: It's still No!

Seto: Damn... Can't we at least make it look like an accident?

Yami: No. Ottawa won't let us.

Rye: Besides all in due time.

Ottawa: That's right! Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Rye: Yo!

Ottawa: Hi y'all!

Yami: Why are you two greeting them? They should know it's us by now?

Both: Shut up before we hurt you.

Marik: Okay, the same bullshit from chapter one, they don't own squat but themselves and the same stupid warnings... Let's go, move onto the story...

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that Tea is trouble?" Yami asked that night as they closed up shop and prepared for bed.<p>

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her, and my feelings are never wrong." Ottawa pointed out.

"I wish they were a little clearer." Yami sighed, knowing from past experiences all the trouble Ottawa's feelings caused them.

"If they did get clearer, that's when you start to worry." Rye reminded him.

Yami thought about that for a moment and then shuddered. He knew there were several reasons why Ottawa's slight 'gift' of prophesy to suddenly become a lot more acute, and none of them ended well. He asked himself for the millionth time why he had agreed to be these crazy and dangerous girls' partner. And then he remembered that he wanted to live, and he remembered Yugi, and he decided again that it was worth the annoyance and the danger.

"I can't help but feel that we're closer than we think in all this mess." Ottawa was saying, looking frustrated.

"Maybe we should have a chat with your 'twin'." Rye replied. "She might have heard something that we haven't yet."

"She does have her own sources." Ottawa mumbled, locking the front door of the shop and pulling down the shades. "Only problem is, I lost track of her a couple years back, don't know where she moved to this time."

"Why does she move around?" Yami asked, knowing who they were talking about, but not a whole lot about the woman.

"She likes to see new things." Ottawa shrugged her shoulders. "And she goes where she feels she's needed, kind of like us."

"Except we usually wind up barely escaping with our lives and travel to different eras." Yami pointed out. As they were headed up the stairs to the house attached to the shop the front door suddenly rattled. Rye immediately grabbed a baseball bat, seemingly out of nowhere. Ottawa slid into the shadows, her form seeming to melt into something large and sharp-toothed.

Rye snuck over to the door as someone began banging on it and very carefully unlatched it in a moment of silence. The click of the latch was apparently enough because the door was flung open and the person on the other side stepped inside. Rye narrowly avoided bringing her bat down as she realized it was Tea. For a moment she considered still doing it, but then decided that it wasn't worth the trouble she would get in at this point.

"Finally, I've been standing out there for ages." Tea said peevishly. "Where's your little friend, Ottawhat or whatever?"

"Ottawa." Rye corrected in annoyance. "She's out." Rye winked at the large wolfishly-looking dog that trotted out of the shadows and yawned at Tea, showing off pointed teeth.

Tea's eyes got wide when she saw the beast and screamed, jumping up onto the counter as the wolf walked over to Rye and plopped down, moaning happily as Rye rubbed between her ears.

"Will you shut up? She's not gonna bite... much." Rye eyed Ottawa who snorted at her.

Tea didn't trust the wolf or Rye for that matter, but she slowly climbed down and finally stood behind Yami.

"Your friends are crazy."

"Now's when you noticed?" Yami asked her dryly. "What do you want?"

"Uhh... I came to talk to Owatto..."

"Ottawa." Rye growled, getting annoyed fast, her hackles rising as Ottawa growled at the bitch for messing up her name.

"Whatever. I came to talk to her about a love potion I saw in the store. But... maybe you can help me?" She asked, batting her lashes as she pushed her full chest into his back.

Yami repressed the urge to vomit as Rye finally walked over and grabbed him by his neck belt and thrust him towards the stairs.

"You, bed. Your ass is going out early with Marik and Bakura." Rye told him.

He nodded, thankful to get away from the leech. He didn't like what flashed through his mind when she pressed against him. His memories were now in chaos and he needed to lie down before something happened. Once Yami was out of sight, Rye turned to the wolf and opened the door for her to go out. Ottawa took the hint and left.

"Yami doesn't do any of the actual work minus manning the store and shopping for the supplies. I'm the one who makes most of the potions when Ottawa's not around and as you can clearly see she's not here." Rye said in a tense voice.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is you. I told you to stay away from him. He's not interested and he will never be interested. And if you are asking for a love potion to use on Yami, you best find a different shop. This shop doesn't deal in breaking hearts." Rye warned her before turning to gather up some of the bottles she had been trying to clean up before Tea decided to visit.

"So you're not going to sell me a love potion?"

"I'm not selling you shit, now get out, the shops closed and I'm tired. I refuse to stand here and cater to a spoiled little brat." Rye hissed.

The door jingled then and she looked up about to snap at whoever came in when she saw a little girl with red hair and black eyes.

"Aly?" The girl smiled softly before running over and hugging Rye's leg, purring as Rye picked her up and held her close.

"Hmm... this is better than the one you had in Athens..." Said a voice similiar to Ottawa's as a hooded figure came in. "Is the shop closed?"

"Yea. Trying to get rid of the trash right now..." Rye said, smiling at the hooded figure.

Tea glared at Rye and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not trash!"

"Will you shut up? There are three very cranky men sleeping upstairs and unless you want Yami to hack you to bits with one of the axes in the back I suggest you shut and leave. I am not selling you anything am I clear?" Rye hissed and Tea huffed and stomped out, being sure to smash a few bottles on the way out making Rye pale as the blue and green bottles burst.

As soon as the door shut the room was racked with a fierce blizzard followed by a twister, breaking and wrecking the place. When the room finally settled back down, Bakura and Marik were standing in the door frame as Yami floated down from the ceiling, having left the shell that Rye and Ottawa made for him.

"What happened?" They asked. "What's with the snow and the mess?"

"Tea broke a few bottles that I had set up for the Supers that were coming to get their orders... Damn Fatal Blizzard and Rave Twister wrecked the place... Ottawa don't even say it."

" Fine I won't... Hello Aly, nice to see you again." Ottawa walked in and locked the door before saying hi to Aly and then turning to the hooded figure who took off her hood and revealed a white haired version of Ottawa only with wolf ears and a tail. "It's good to see you as well Kia."

"And it's good to see you, Ottawa." She looked at the mess and looked at Rye. "So those where yours?"

"Yes... Hm?" Rye bent down to dig a bottle out of the sown and nearly dropped it from shock. "That bitch! If this one had broken- Oooooh! Ottawa you better figure out what the hell is happening before I kill that bitch! I rather clean out Hades' dungeons than be stuck anywhere near that bitch!" Rye raved as she stomped out of the room with the bottle in hand.

"What was that bottle?"

"Night Raid." Yami said, having seen the black liquid that was in it.

"What does it do?"

"We'd be dead. That's all you need to know."

Kia hummed, she had seen it be used once before, it was rather impressive. She looked at Yami and bowed her head.

"Pharaoh Atemu..."

"Madam Quickpaw..." Yami said, bowing back.

"Still dead?"

"If he helps us this last time, Ani-jisan might bring him back to life." Ottawa said.

"I see... Well I'm here because I figured you could use some help."

"Thanks. We really need it... Come on I'll show you and Aly the rooms Rye set up for you both." Ottawa said as the guys headed back to their rooms after introducing themselves to the two new girls. In the morning they would know what was going and what to do from there...

Tea slammed her door shut as she paced back and forth.

"How dare that bitch talk to me that way! Why the hell is she stopping me from being happy with my Yamikins!" She stopped walking and looked at the photo of her Yugi, Joey and Tristan before the others had joined their group. "That little faggot... I'll show him!"

She turned to her desk and ripped open a draw and pulled out things she had stolen from the store that day she went with the boys. She opened the black leather bound book and looked through the table of contents. She found what she was looking for and flipped to the page.

"Fine if I can't have Yami, then no one else can..." she took some chalk and cleared a big space on her wall before carefully copying the picture from the book to the wall...

* * *

><p>Marik: What is that bitch up to?<p>

Ottawa: Nothing good, the bitch.

Kia: Hmm, sensing something big and bad happening soon

Rye: *bound and gagged*

Yami: I am not letting you go until you calm down!

Rye: *Glares*

Yugi: Reviews please!


	15. Chapter 15

Ottawa: Is it almost time to kill the bitch?

Yami: I thought you didn't want us to kill her yet?

Rye: Tsk, don't question her, just smile and grab an axe! *pulls one out of thin air and runs off to find Tea* TIME TO DIE!

Bakura: Ooh, and I'll bet it will be painful when the bitch finally does go.

Ryou: Honestly all you people think about is bloodshed. Same warnings and disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Joey sighed as he walked into his small apartment, the smell of really bad BO thick in the air as well as the smell of strong alcohol. He just knew his old man was drunk off his ass again. He looked into the hellhole he once called home, he had his bag in his hand, intending to get the last of this things to move in with Seto.<p>

He couldn't believe it really, Seto had asked him a few days ago to move both himself and Serenity into the mansion. He knew Seto loved having him over, but to hear him actually say how much he needed him gave him the resolve he needed to tell his mother that Serenity was going to be living with him and to gather the last of his things and tell his old man to fuck himself.

"W'ere da 'ell ya been, boy!" yelled the drunken mule. The man was so drunk that his pink elephants had pink elephants!

"Shut up! I'm moving out! I am tired of this, old man! You want to be miserable and drink all day and night, then go ahead, but I am not going to be your punching bag anymore!" Joey yelled, his voice sounding like a thousand ringing bells in the drunkard's ears, making his already pounding headache elevate to a mind numbing throb.

Joey walked passed him and into his room, despite popular belief Joey was a very neat person. He kept everything in lock boxes and in hidden compartments he made himself so his father wouldn't get into them and do something he'd regret later. Luckily for the last few weeks he's been slowly but surely moving all his things into the Mansion so all that was left was his school books, a few of his clothes and a few of his treasures.

"Ya ain't leav'en!" He barely ducked the piece of lumber aimed at his head and rolled back quickly until he was in his closet, holding the door closed. "GET OUT HERE, YA SONOVABITCH!"

He held it tight, his father was strong for a drunk, but he wouldn't let him win. He was tired of always being beaten up, if he had to he'd bash his father with the door and run for-

"Wh-what the fuck is that?"

He jumped when he heard vicious snarling and ran out to see what was in the house, his father, seemed to have sobered up considerably as they both stared at the huge monster that appeared in the house via a swirling mass of darkness as another crawled out as well.

"Duel monsters?" Joey breathed, recognizing some from the game.

There was Gator Knight and Han-Han, even Zombie Dragon and Pumpkin King! He gulped and stood between his father and the monster.

"Old man, pass me that 2x4!" He asked.

Mr. Wheeler looked at his son and then the piece of wood in his hand before he hit his son over the head and ran for the fire escape...

Seto sat in Yugi's living room waiting for his Puppy, his legs were shaking as he scowled hard at the TV that did nothing to earn his murderous gaze. Yugi walked out of his room, it was late and he had gone to bed since Joey had a spare key to lock the door when they left.

"Joey's not back?"

"No... I should have gone with him!" Seto hissed.

"Seto-kun... Let me get dressed and we'll go to his place, okay?" Yugi said.

Seto grunted as Yugi quickly went to get dressed again. As he waited he glanced at his watch and growled. Yugi came out in a set of jean shorts and a tank top, his ankle high boots on as well. The boy had a small bag with him and he nodded for them to leave. They walked outside the house and to the car when all of a sudden something growled.

Seto and Yugi spun around and Yugi screamed seeing a massless shadow beast land before them, Seto got in front of the smaller male, pulling out his hand gun and aiming at the creature. It snarled and jumped behind Seto and crushed his car. It bore bright yellow teeth as it glared at Yugi with pitch black eyes. It let out a terrible shriek as it pounced on the boy, pinning him down.

"YUGI!"

Seto ran at them, but felt like he wasn't even moving at all as he saw the creature about to kill his friend before his eyes, that is until he heard someone shout out:

"COME FORTH, DARK MAGICIAN!"

And there, before his eyes the Dark Magician that he saw countless times in Yugi's deck appeared and smacked the creature away from Yugi as a tanned devil like creature landed on it and with an ancient Egyptian spell, he banished the creature back to where came from.

"Yugi!" Seto rant to the boy's side and was scared when Yugi didn't respond.

"Move..." Said a familiar voice as a few familiar faces appeared, but it was Marik that had scared him witless.

"Wh-what!"

"Be silent..." Said Ottawa as she pulled out a few potions. "Here we go... Time to wake up, Yugi..."

She poured the potion into his mouth and rubbed his throat making him swallow and in an instant he was awake and coughing. Ottawa looked to Rye who was standing where the Creature had been killed at.

"So you were right... It is someone completely untrained..." Ottawa said.

"Yes... Time to stop playing around. Marik. Come with me. I worried about Joey."

"Joey! What happened- Is he alright-"

"Calm down!" Rye snapped. "If you panic I can't help! Yami."

"Yes?"

"I saw Blue eyes. Is it possible for Red Eyes to be around as well?"

"Yes. I'm going to look for the others that were loyal to my court. We need all the help we can get. Is Kia alright with the shop?"

"She's fine. She's the one who kicked us out of the house remember?"

"Right." Yami sighed and closed his eyes as Rye pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest, over the heart. The body fell but Yami stood still, only more transparent.

"Ra be with you."

"Yea, yea. Go."

"What just happened?" Yugi asked in a panicked voice as Yami disappeared. "What did you do to him?"

Ottawa and Rye sighed. Things were getting too complicated for them to be keeping secrets much longer. It seemed their new little group of friends was in the center of this particular firestorm and likely to get hurt if they didn't prepare them for what might come. They shared a meaningful look with one another.

"This is a lot more complicated than you believe, but let's first get you all somewhere we know you'll all be safe." Rye said. "Marik, go tell Bakura to pick up Ryou and Marik go get Malik. Ottawa, can you see if you can track down Joey?"

"I'll need something of his to get the scent." Ottawa replied.

"Scent?" Seto asked. Ottawa only nodded. "I have some of his things in the trunk of the car, if I can get into it."

"I'll take care of it." Rye rolled up her sleeves and approached the crumpled vehicle. She ripped the trunk door off and pulled out the duffel bag. She set it down in front of Ottawa. Ottawa grinned and then her body began to change, shifting into a large wolf with glossy black fur. She still seemed to grin at them as they stared at her, exposing long, pointed fangs.

She snuffled at the clothing inside the bag, sneezing once and then shook herself off, panting happily. She turned and galloped away down the street, a streak of black against the white sidewalk. The others watched her go for a minute and then turned to Rye and Marik.

Marik huffed and flapped his wings, lifting off to go do as Rye had told him to do. "Come on, we still need to get Yugi's grandfather and Serenity... I guess we can call Kia to go pick her up." Rye muttered, pulling out a phone. She spoke on it for a moment before snapping it closed and gesturing to Yugi to go find his grandfather. Yugi stood rooted to the spot for a moment, just staring at her. Rye touched his shoulder gently.

"The sooner you get him, the sooner you'll understand about Yami."

* * *

><p>Ottawa: *chasing tail in a circle*<p>

Rye: *smacks forehead* We lost Ottawa again... *watching her spin in circles*

Yugi: She seems to be happy though. Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Rye: *still watching Ottawa chase her tail* Nothing comes to mind folks...

Ryou: Same warning and disclaimer- Kyaaaa!

Bakura: I STRIKE AGAIN! *runs off with Ryou over his shoulder*

* * *

><p>Ottawa ran on fleet feet, following the scent in her nose. She knew she had to hurry, she could feel it in her bones. The world was beginning to unravel, as were the brief glimpses her clouded Sight allowed her. The final confrontation would soon be at hand, and they would finally know who was behind all this madness.<p>

She slowed to a careful lope as she ventured into a rougher neighbourhood. There was a lot of broken glass shining on the ground everywhere she looked and she picked her way through daintily, not wishing to suffer from cut paws. She had to leap out of the way of a beer-bellied, obviously very drunk man who was weaving and shouting and waving a plank of wood. She sniffed at him, catching a whiff of Joey's scent on him.

'Ahh.' She thought. 'The old drunk is Joey's father then. Perhaps a quick chomp for all that he's put Joey through?' She was cut short by the sound of a scream from nearby. Ears shooting straight up, she took off like a rocket, heading for the source. She found Joey grappling with the Pumpkin King above a six story apartment, blood leaking from a wound on his head.

Muscles coiled and she leapt up to the fire escape of the building, determined to get to Joey before the Pumpkin King took him away. Before she could get there though a blast of black fire made the Pumpkin King drop Joey. Ottawa launched herself into the air, catching the collar of Joey's jacket and landing on the fire escape on the building across from Joey's.

She plunked Joey down and then dodged a blast from the small black dragon with ruby eyes that came at her, chittering angrily. She shifted her body back into her human form, perching on the railing of the fire escape with ease.

"You know who I am." She told the angry little Red Eyes. The tiny dragon, no bigger than a large cat, peeped uncertainly before lighting on the railing with her and offering a curious little bow with his wings outstretched. Ottawa sighed in relief and then turned to Joey.

"Wha? Ottawa? How did you...?" He trailed off when the tiny Red Eyes fluttered down in front of him and then rubbed against his outstretched hand, purring happily. "Huh?"

"It seems you are its Keeper." Ottawa commented offhandedly, scanning the sky. "We must go, your friends are waiting and it's not safe out here." Joey tried to stand and staggered, clutching at his wounded head. "on second thought, I'd better carry you."

"You sure you can hold me?" Joey asked. Ottawa just gave him a look and turned back into a wolf. She walked under Joey's legs, forcing him to sit on her back. She then leapt from the building and raced towards the shop, praying they would meet with no more trouble on their way back...

~*~8~*~

"... down! Let me go right now! I hope you know the police are on their way-"

"SHUT UP!"

Rye looked up from tending to Solomon to see Marik throw Malik on the sofa before he ripped the necklace off to let his demonic form free. Malik gasped and stared wide eyed before diving behind Rye and pointing at Marik.

"Holy Ra! He-He's a Protector!"

"How do you know that?" Ottawa asked as she walked into the house, Joey leaning on her.

"Puppy!"

"He's hurt... but it's only a light wound." She assured him.

Not long after Bakura arrived with Ryou bound and gagged over his shoulder. Rye slapped her forehead and muttered in Arabic about morons. Ottawa laughed as she made a snide comment in ancient Greek. Yami was the last to arrive and sighed when he saw everyone. He waved his hand and a vortex similar to the ones appearing all over the world appeared and out stepped Tristan, Mai and Duke.

"Okay... I hope this is everyone..." Rye said, when she got a nod, she took a key from her pocket and stuck it into the floor. "I suggest you all hold onto each other tightly... This will be rather... bumpy."

They nodded as she turned it right, the floor vanished and everyone grabbed hold of each other as fast as they could before she turned it left a few times, the walls and ceiling disappearing before she turned it right a few times and they landed hard in side of a cave. Before anyone could recover a white bolt of lightning hit Rye.

"Holy mother of Ra!" came the screams from Yugi and the gang before Seto gasped, seeing the Ultimate Blue-eyes white dragon.

The dragon looked at him from one of the three heads and stopped its attack to lean down, purring softly while looking at Seto expectantly.

"Wh-"

"Pet it. Set..." Joey told him, the Red Eyes on his shoulder trilled in agreement.

Seto looked at the dragon and then held up a hand, tensing. He cringed when he touched it. But when it didn't kill him he sighed. It sat up and roared, shaking the whole cave as three small Blues flew into the room and an Adult Red Eyes walked in.

"Glad you all care..." Rye groused before sitting up and sighing. "Blue, that was highly uncalled for..."

The three headed dragon growled and Rye rolled her eyes.

"Of course Ottawa and I aren't behind this! Hello? Do we look that crazy to you- you know what, don't answer that." Rye said, one hand on her head the other pointing at the dragon. "Why am I talking to you? You're as bad as your owner... Yami."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Explain to your people who they are and why we brought them here! I'm going topside... I want to assess the damages done to know how much we gotta do before it's game over, permanently."

Yami twitched and was tempted to hit her with some Shadow Magic, but then he recalled how he ended up being Hitler's Dog for a year after that one.

"Bitch."

"Your mother." Rye hissed before she stormed out.

"Yep... Rye's royally pissed... Yami? I think you just lost your chance at a second life." Ottawa sighed.

"What?"

"You should know by now that Rye and I are held in high respect with the council... After all it's what we tell Ani-jisan and the others is what's going to get you to come back... so be a good boy and explain while I find the Catnip and drug Rye for a while. She's useless while pissed." Ottawa sighed again.

Marik just snorted as Bakura blinked.

"Seriously are they always this batsy?"

"Trust me they get a whole lot worse..." Marik sighed. "Now then... since I don't have to walk on egg shells anymore."

He snapped his fingers, the cave brightened up and lounges, floor coushins and even a throne appeared. Yami sighed and walked over to the throne and plopped down.

"So... what do you want to know first?"

* * *

><p>Rye: *grumbling darkly while brewing something for Tea*<p>

Marik: Personal note: Rye's not a pleasant person when's she hot.

Ottawa: *muffled voice* I caught my tail!

Yugi: They're renovating her house and because they removed all the ACs, she's... well... I rather hang out with Tea.

Seto: Agreed.

Ottawa: What are we talking about?

Yami: Reviews will cheer these two up a lot!


	17. Chapter 17

Ottawa: Ooh, some big battles coming soon, huh?

Rye: A lot of maiming too! *sharping her axe*

Marik: Please tell me I get to kill something soon.

Ottawa: Patience, grasshopper... same disclaimers and warnings apply.

* * *

><p>Yami sat on the throne, almost missing being in it as he looked at the faces of his new friends, but knew that they were once his council of High Priests, Captain of the Guards and his friends. Yugi looked up at him with wide eyes, and he had to fight back the urge to vanish out of the seat.<p>

"What the hell are you?" Seto demanded, not liking how this situation was making him nervous and dare he say, scared?

"I was a human being... But a long time ago, I let myself be killed in order to save my people from the Shadow Beasts. I am dead, a spirit if you will. The body I've been using is nothing more than a life size doll that Ottawa and Rye made for me." He said.

"Shadow Beast? Isn't that what attacked Yugi?" Seto asked.

Joey jumped up with a shout and looked his smaller friend over, not caring that he was making himself dizzy as he fretted over Yugi.

"Yes... I sent it back to the Shadow Realm, but I doubt it will stay there very long." Yami sighed. "The reason why I'm here is because I'm being offered a second chance at life. I was told that I had to help Rye and Ottawa and do an undetermined amount of good deeds in order to get it. It's been slow going up until this point."

"But didn't you die for your people?" Solomon asked. "I read the story of your rule that was inside of your tomb. Why would you need to work so hard for a second chance?"

"Because he may have been good in one life, it doesn't guarantee that he will be good in his second life." Ottawa said, having come back in from a random portal with a few of Marik's tribesmen. "Things are pretty bad... Your clan's been nearly wiped out for protecting Yami's tomb... Rye's there now trying to tame down the shadow demons."

"She can't do that on her own!" Yami said, jumping up.

"Sit down. Rye and I act like we're weak and stupid, but we're not. Seriously Yami? You've seen what we can do and that's only 2% of our max power." Ottawa sighed, rubbing her temples. "As much as Rye and I would love to just wipe this plain clean and just restart it before all this happened, it's not allowed. Even the gods have rules to obey and Father Time is one of them. We're already in trouble for the previous time jumps."

Yami bit his lip and sighed.

"Wow, I didn't know that..." Bakura breathed. "I figured you two just did as you pleased."

"... Why the hell is Ryou tied up, you baka!" Ottawa screamed and ran to help the poor British boy.

"Well I asked him to come with me and he refused, then some guy pulled out a gun on me and well... I couldn't think with Ryou hitting me and screaming so I did what came naturally..."

"You kidnapped him?" Ottawa stared at him like he was stupid for a moment before she began laughing, cutting the ropes off of Ryou and smirking when the normally docile boy pounced on Bakura and put him in a figure 4 leg lock and twisted with all his might.

Bakura screamed in pain and clawed at the floor trying to get free as Malik and Joey cheered Ryou on. Yami blinked, the scene looking rather familiar and couldn't help it. He began to laugh. Ottawa rolled her eyes and looked up at the black portal that opened up and Rye walked out.

"Yami..." Rye called. "We've got a big problem..."

Yami looked at her, confused as she sighed and walked up to him closing her eyes she breathed out a few words from Russia and the room suddenly turned blank before showing them memories. Everyone gasped as they saw themselves, only dressed in shenti and tunic/toga like gowns, dark skinned from the Egyptian Sun, and in the Ancient past. Even Yugi was stunned to see himself, but blushed at what he wore and where he was seated.

Scenes changed and everyone gasped when they saw a shadow creature attack Yami and Yugi jumped in the line of fire, dying to protect Yami. Then it changed to Yami standing nearly naked, only the puzzle and his shenti as a means of clothes, around laid his crown, his cape and jewels, his scimitar was still sheathed and laying before him. He seemed to be talking with someone and suddenly there, they saw a woman, or what looked like a woman.

It looked like they were arguing before finally the woman turned into a monster and killed Yami, but in doing so the Sennen Puzzle glowed with the light of Ra and began to pull in the Shadow beasts and even Yami's soul, after that nothing. Then new scenes began to play, the last of Yami's court burying all who died and placing a strong barrier over the tomb in hopes that the evil that had been sealed away would never return and that their Pharaoh would remain the ever present guardian.

Again the scenes changed and they could tell these were Rye's memories from how much sharper they were in comparison to the fuzzy memories. They saw that many of the cities were in ruins and it looked like even a few gods had come down to help stabilize the world. They saw what looked to be a humanoid Jackal talking with Rye before they both ducked and Rye was pinned down. Then it changed to be Rye's point of view and she was looking up into a mass of black and dark purple.

Rye said something and rays of light and flashes of electricity filled the darkness and everyone gasped seeing Tea trying to strangle Rye before everything faded and the cave returned. Rye pulled back from Yami who looked shocked.

"The one who killed Heba, was Anzu... Anzu struck a deal with Zorc to allow him to possess her if he would then make you her lover and in doing so she would be queen of Egypt... You died, Atemu, to seal away the darkness of the Shadow Realm, but when Mr. Crawford made the Duel Monsters game..."

"Everything came back, the Shadow Realm was present, but just waiting for..."

"Someone stupid enough to open the floodgates... Tea is behind all this madness. I caught glimpses of her thoughts when she tried to kill me. She's the one responsible for all the missing young men and because of her, the army we need isn't going to be strong enough to make it passed the first wave."

"What!" Ottawa yelled. "What can we do?"

"Anubis said to wait for him here... He's going to bring us some things that may help. But in the mean time... I think we should unlock a few memories so that we can have at least a fighting chance." Rye sighed.

"There may not be time for that kind of finicky work." Ottawa said, her head tilted and eyes vague. "I think we may want to be moving to another safe house in fact."

"Oh, wonderful, your clairvoyance has improved." Rye said in a sarcastic tone.

"And that's a bad thing, why?" Seto questioned.

"It means the walls of reality are growing weaker." Yami stated. "I don't exactly understand why myself, but that's what I've been told."

"Shame it doesn't extend to others." Kia sighed, sidling into the room without a sound. The others who had not met her yet gaped at the sight of her white wolf ears and tail. "The Supers in this area are defending the streets from the attacking Shadow Creatures."

"How come these ones don't attack us?" Joey asked, gesturing to the little Red-Eyes sitting on his head and purring while rubbing its head against his hair.

"They owe their allegiance to you." Ottawa explained. "When you were in Ancient Egypt, don't ask, it will take too much time to explain, they were your partners. The other Shadow Creatures had thrown their allegiance in with the darkness, that's where the name Shadow Creatures comes from."

"This is all very interesting, but how did this house become compromised?" Rye growled, glaring around at everyone there.

"I think I may know." Kia said, lightly stepping up to Yami. "There is a strange, unpleasant scent on you." She touched his back and a black shapeless blob leapt away at her touch, attempting to wriggle towards the door. Kia pointed at it and hissed something in a language none of them knew. The blob exploded.

"What was that?" Malik demanded.

"A tracker. Apparently Tea wanted to make sure she knew where her perfect man was." Rye replied, spitting on the smoking remains of the blob. "Alright, we'll head for another house, luckily we have a couple attached to this city."

* * *

><p>Ottawa: *barking at a squirrel*<p>

Yami: What's with her lately?

Rye: Working too much

Yugi: Aww, she's so cute *cuddles Ottawa*

Yami: Oi, review please and thank you


	18. Chapter 18

Rye: Aww the build up to the fun is always the best!

Ottawa: Almost as fun as killing people.

Marik: Are you two going to actually make us quote YGO Abridge?

Bakura: Don't give them anymore Ideas.

Ottawa: ... *thinking about it*

Rye: Same warnings and disclaimer. :3 Kitty Face! *starts singing the Nyeh Cat song.*

* * *

><p>"Thankfully we didn't have much things to pack up." Rye said cheerfully, ducking another dangling root in the tunnel. Marik, Bakura and Yami, who had regained his corporeal body, glared at her, laden by the weight of heavy backpacks. Rye and Ottawa each had one of their own, but handled them as though they were light as a feather.<p>

"Why here? Why us?" Joey asked as they trekked through the tunnel.

"Well, Tea is to blame, but historically both this region, and Egypt are steeped in magic." Ottawa replied. "I have an idea though that no matter what, some sort of strangeness would follow you."

"Why?" Seto demanded.

"Have you not been listening?" Yami asked. "You all were companions in my court once upon a time, a court heavily steeped in magic. Such ties do not diminish with reincarnation, something would have found you all if not Tea's madness."

"That's wonderful." Malik grumbled.

"You're lucky it happened when we were around." Ottawa told him fiercely. "We know how to deal with this sort of thing, have done so for... how long have we been doing this?" Rye shrugged.

"I lost count a couple centuries ago." Yugi and his friends stared at the two girls, completely taken aback. Rye and Ottawa gave them matching crazy grins. Soon they came to a trapdoor in the ceiling of the tunnel and Rye lifted it up, hauling herself up. The rest followed, either getting out using their own power, or letting the others help them out.

Marik gripped Malik, pulling him out. At first Malik balked, but then curiously ran his hands over the wings extending from Marik's back. Marik let out a rumbling purr of pleasure and held Malik tightly to him, silencing his protests with a hard, passionate kiss.

Ryou snatched his hand away from Bakura, still mad at being kidnapped and stalked off, looking for a room for him to stay in. Bakura trotted after him, looking like a little puppy. Ottawa made a mental note to give some courting advice to Bakura if his attentions fell flat on the younger boy and then set about looking for ingredients for potions with Rye.

Soon Yugi was left alone with Yami, as his friends and the others trickled out, finding other things to do. He avoided looking at Yami, not entirely certain about how he felt after everything that had been said and done. He was a little scared of the powerful feelings that Yami aroused in him, having never felt anything like them before.

"Yugi?" Yugi trembled slightly when Yami's fingers touched his face, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. "Yugi, you're not... afraid of me, are you?"

"I-I-I'm just not sure about all this, you and me, I mean you're a spirit..."

"I was your lover, once upon a time. You know there's nothing to be afraid of." Yami soothed.

"But-but when this is over you just leave, and where does that leave me?" Yugi demanded tearfully.

"If this last assignment is successful, then I get my second chance." Yami explained. "If not... everything's gone anyways, wouldn't you like to know you lived, and loved, all you could before that happens?"

Yugi stared at him for a moment or two, before shaking his head and running off to find a room to cry in. Yami stood there, clenching his fist before punching the wall. He cursed lowly before slumping into a chair that randomly appeared. He rubbed his temple, feeling a headache come on.

"Give him time to absorb it... And besides we did warn you, Yami. Not to get too close or attached." Rye said walking into the room with a set of bottles and placing them all on the stone ledge.

"Go away."

"If my pharaoh commands." She bowed formally and left him be to his dark thoughts...

Malik had found a room to claim as his and began poking around in it. He found a trunk full of clothes from various regents and eras, armour and under-armour as well. Another trunk had a variety of weapons to choose from. His closet had formal clothing, PJs and bathrobes, a chest in the back had bed sheets and the like in it. The desk was littered with books and scrolls even a wax seal kit. The bed was downy and would lull anyone to sleep in seconds.

"Like your room?"

He jumped to see Marik hanging from the ceiling, sitting like a cat. He crawled about the roof and dropped down in front of the shocked Egyptian teen.

"You know about the Protection Demons, Guardians, whatever the hell you want to call us. How?"

"Like I knew Seto was the cousin of the Pharaoh and Yugi, the Pharaoh's lover... My sister, Ishizu could see into the past and my brother Rashid would have nightmarish visions of the both the present and near future. They told me all they knew and I did the work to find out. I saw carvings of your people in various tombs. You were to protect the Pharaohs of Egypt in both life and in death."

"Hmm... And you don't seem scared or angry now that you know..."

"Because I figured if you wanted to hurt me, why wait so long to do it and you could have hurt my brother and sister if you were truly evil."

Marik said nothing but looked up at the door as Joey came in, the baby Red Eyes still curled around his neck. Joey sighed as he plopped onto Malik's bed.

"Joe?"

"Seto's not anywhere to be found..." He groaned.

"He's probably looking for Yami to punch his face in for putting Yugi in danger, even if it wasn't his fault-"

"Actually in a really twisted way, it is his fault. But we all know that Tea is to blame because even in the past Yami refused her." Marik reasoned. "What? I hang out with two freaks and ghost! And a thief!"

Joey laughed a bit before getting up. "I'm gonna try and find Yugi then. He's probably really upset about all this. I hope whatever Ottawa and Rye are planning will give me a chance to punch Tea... The bitch has been looking for a beat down for a long time now."

"Tsk, save some for me and Ryou... We owe her a few hits ourselves! And then we could throw her to some savage beasts as pay back for trying to kill Yugi." Malik agreed, smirking evilly.

Joey nodded and left the two paler blondes to talk. He passed Ryou's room where Bakura was sitting trying to pick the lock, growling when Ryou locked it again from the inside as soon as it clicked. His sister and Mokuba were in their rooms, Solomon was wandering the halls, eyes wide with the detailed paintings and carvings that littered it, telling him history's story through Rye and Ottawa's eyes.

"Amazing... These girls... they are older than time itself... Oh my... Rye was a concubine of the Chinese Emperor? Ottawa was Joan of Arc?" He breathed reading and mumbling. "Ohh! Poor Yami... He was Hitler's dog..."

That caused Joey to stop and then laugh. The worse man in history! Yami was subjected to be his dog! Getting a hold of himself, he quickly ran into a room to continue laughing his head off.

"Something amused you?"

He looked up to see a Hydra in front of him, it's jaws open and thick smelly drool dripped into buckets as Rye was covered in a mask and something that looked like a cotton robe. He stopped laughing instantly to cover his nose, the drool smelt rank!

"Put this on... Okay. Thank you that's more than enough." Rye pet the Hydra before a portal formed and it left, but then in came a Jabberwockey. It hissed as a large pot appeared and it allowed Rye to cut its tongue to gather the purple blood.

Joey tied the mask that she had summoned on and walked over to her to see what she was up to.

"What are you making?"

"Some Bulkra Acid... It's the only thing that'll eat through Shadow Creatures. This..." She indicated the pot. "Is for a more intense Night Raid."

"What is Night Raid?"

"Hmm... It's best you find out for yourself..." She said ominously. "If you are looking for Seto, he's topside, looking at the world around us. Yami's sulking and Yugi's in his room crying. I think you better see your friend then your lover. Yami's just gonna sulk until Yugi talks to him so don't bother kicking his ass."

"Huh... Rye?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know me before?" He asked.

She stopped what she was doing, healing the Jabber's tongue before it licked her face and left through a portal. She sighed and turned to him, her eyes a bright neon green as she smiled.

"Jono... You were the Captain of the Guards in charge of protecting Yami when he was alive... Pa'rAa Atemu." She smiled almost fondly at the memory. "When we first met, I had been banished out of heaven for... a comment about lazy bastards..."

She clenched a fist and snarled a bit, wolf ears appearing on her head and a tail coming out of her back. She shook her head, though the appendages stayed.

"I was stuck in wolf form because those pricks thought I needed to earn back my magic. They forgot that Ottawa and I are connected to one another so she was coming to help me out, though it took her a while. By then you had found me 'attacking' Atemu... "

"What's with the emphasis?" Joey asked.

"I didn't attack him in the sense that I wanted to kill him and eat him. Look I'm a girl damn it! When I see a hot guy practically naked before me of course I'm gonna jump him! I did the same to you, Seth, Marik, and Bakura!"

"... Fangirls existed back then!"

"HELL YEA!" Rye laughed. "But seriously. You took me in after noting how injured I was and pretty much made me your pet. That's why I'm always sweet with you and bitchy with Seto."

"And here I thought you were suffering from a Bi-polar disease." Seto snarled.

"Your mother." Rye growled.

* * *

><p>Rye: Seto's an ass.<p>

Seto: Bitch.

Ottawa: Bastard!

Both: Stay out of it!

Ottawa: Always spoiling my fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Ottawa: I sense a disturbance in the force.

Rye: That would be Yami trying to kill us... I wonder why?

Yami: Well if you two would stop cockblocking!

Rye: Shut up or we'll me make you the uke.

Yami: ...

Yugi: Same disclaimers and warnings apply, lemon ahead warning for the faint of heart!

* * *

><p>Eventually Joey left Rye and Seto to argue back and forth while he went to find Yugi. Said teen was in what looked like an underground garden, sitting among some flowers. Joey felt like this was déjà vu all over again, but smiled anyway and walked over to his friend and sat next to him.<p>

"Yug?"

"Hi Joey..." He said depressed.

"... Yugi, look at me." Joey said seriously.

The smaller teen looked up at him and Joey flicked him in the forehead.

"Ouch!"

"That's for the emo vibes! And this is for everything else!" With that he began to tickle his friend into submission.

Yugi's pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears, but eventually Joey stopped and smirked at the smaller male. "Now then. Are you going to continue being a stick in the mud? Look, I know you feel like Yami's lying to you and that in the end we may never see him again, but instead of being all emo about it, man up and enjoy yourself. Besides... considering this is a repeat of history, we may all die again."

"..." Yugi looked down. "But..."

"Alright, enough!" Ottawa growled and walked over to Yugi and shook him a bit before she made him sit down and glared into his eyes as she chanted something.

Yugi's eyes got wide as images floated through his mind, words and feelings. His hands trembled as he held her wrists, his body felt cold and hot at the same time. When it was over he was leaning on Ottawa.

"Those were your long forgotten memories... Atemu, Yami, whatever you wish to call him, has never let go of his love for you. That is why he deals with this. He's found you and wishes to remain with you, even if it's for only a small while longer... I'm afraid that Rye and I can only convince the council so much. So please, do not push him away. Love him and be happy with the time you have."

Yugi nodded weakly, leaning on her still. Joey was fairing no better, the shockwaves of the magic also triggered his own memories and well, they left him a bit... randy. So he quickly sent Red-Eyes to find Yami and Seto. Ottawa smiled softly as Yugi calmed down and looked at her.

"Can you do this for everyone?"

"We can and we will, but we have to be careful... too much magic can give away our location. And Rye's not big on moving from place to place... Hello Pa'rAa." She greeted without looking at Yami.

"What did you do to him?" Yami demanded, walking over to Yugi and picking him up.

"Nothing. He's just sensitive to the magic in this place... bye." She walked away, smirking as Yami glared at her as Seto ran in to check on his Puppy, the three Blue-Eyes and the one Red-Eyes flew around them crooning and trilling as Seto and Joey talked and started making out.

Yami quickly left before they saw the two get hot and heavy, that was the last thing they wanted burned into their memories.

"Even after 5000 years, Seth can never keep it in his pants..." Yami groused.

Yugi giggled at that. "Pots and Kettles, Yami. Pots and Kettles."

"What do you mean?"

"If the memories Ottawa locked are correct you could never keep it in your pants either." Yugi teased, snuggling into Yami's chest, finding it odd that he could feel warmth from a doll.

Yami glared at him playfully. "But my dear, Dancer, I could never ever deny you neither the pleasures of my body nor the warm of my bed and if I recall correctly, you never once protested my inability to keep it in my pants."

Yugi turned hot red and squeaked when Yami kissed him firmly over the lips. Heat suffused through his body, melting him up against Yami's strong chest. The two of them parted for air for a moment before Yami kissed him again, plunging his tongue between Yugi's lips, revelling in the muffled moan the action elicited. Demanding lips were accompanied by two wandering hands that set fire to every place they touched.

Yami pulled away, taking his hands away, making Yugi moan in disappointment. "Forgive me, my love, but I fear if we let this go on much longer we may do something we regret." Yami said in a husky tone. Yugi's eyes flicked down briefly and he saw that an evidently large erection was straining against the material of Yami's jeans. He blushed, both out of embarrassment and arousal.

"I think that either this may be the only chance we have to reintroduce ourselves to each other, or the start of a new relationship." He said breathlessly. "I remember everything, Yami, and that includes what you could do to me in bed, and dear gods it makes me hot all over thinking about it."

Yami's eyes widened before narrowing sexily again. "I really hope you know what you're getting into, because I haven't had any sort of sex for a few thousand years." Yugi stared up into his eyes, seeing the desire in them, but also the love and devotion shining in their depths. He inhaled shakily and then nodded his head.

Yami wasted no time, scooping Yugi up in his arms and heading for the room he knew was his. Yugi squeaked, but made no other protests and looped his arms around Yami's neck as he walked. They saw only Rye as they headed quickly for privacy, and she merely gave Yami a lecherous wink and a thumbs-up.

Yami finally came to his room and kicked the door open and then kicked it closed behind him. It was fairly modernized, with a desk, computer, stereo system, etc, but the walls were sandstone and covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs and pictographs. Yugi yelped as he was all but thrown onto the massive bed with black and red satin sheets and blankets. Yami climbed on top of him, straddling him while he kissed him demandingly again. They parted again for air and Yami stared down at Yugi. The younger boy's cheeks were flushed and he was panting, eyes dark with desire.

"Oh my little Dancer." Yami whispered huskily in Yugi's ear, making him shiver. "How I intend to make your body dance for me."

"Show me." Yugi gasped in reply, already so hot he felt like he would spontaneously combust. Yami chuckled sexily in his ear before lightly nipping the lobe, loving the little mewled gasp that Yugi let out in response. He kissed along Yugi's delicate jaw and down his throat, sucking lightly on his pulse point and feeling Yugi writhe beneath him. He sucked hard, leaving a bright red hickey to mark Yugi as his.

While he devastated Yugi's senses with his lips his hands busily undid the buttons of Yugi's shirt, exposing the pale, soft skin of his chest. Fingers brushed over a nipple and Yugi arched up with a gasp, staring up with wide eyes.

"Still so sensitive." Yami purred, gently pinching one of the nipples and watching Yugi cry out in surprise and pleasure. Yami lowered his head, licking at one nipple while he teased the other with his fingers, distracting Yugi from his other hand undoing the zipper of his jeans. Yugi only noticed it when both pants and underwear were roughly pulled off him, exposing his hard member to the cooler air, making him gasp and shiver a little bit.

"Yami…" He whined when a single finger ever so gently traced its way up his length, sending a feather-touch of pleasure up his spine. "Please…" He cried, jerking his hips when Yami continued to tease him with soft touches. Yami's husky, deep chuckle reached his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut, crying out when Yami grasped his member fully, beginning to pump up and down.

Yami watched Yugi's face as he panted harshly under his ministrations. The boy was writhing and bucking his hips into his hands, cheeks painted a bright red and skin gleaming with sweat. His own member was so hard it almost hurt, but he just loved to tease his lover, always did, and so he ignored it in favor of lovingly torturing the smaller boy.

His free hand reached out for the drawer in his nightstand and distractedly he rummaged through it, his attention on Yugi beneath him, crying out his name. He finally found what he was looking for and awkwardly spread the lube over his fingers. He sat up on his haunches and pulled Yugi into his lap, still gently pumping his erection.

Yugi blushed; in this new position he could clearly feel Yami's erection through his pants. He jumped slightly when cool, slick fingers touched him from behind, stroking the skin around his entrance. Yami shushed him tenderly, kissing his cheek lovingly as he slowly inserted one finger past the tight ring of muscles. Yugi tensed, but didn't pull away, heart hammering at the memories of what the fingers inside him could do.

Yami eased the finger in and out, getting Yugi used to the feeling before adding another finger and pumping them in and out in a languid fashion. Yugi moaned and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, letting out a faint whimper at the adding of a third finger. Yami kissed his temple and began searching for the little spot inside his lover that would make him go crazy.

"AHHH!" Yugi arched up, hips bucking on their own as white-hot pleasure raced through his veins. Yami touched the spot again and Yugi cried out again, body shaking. Yami prodded that spot a couple more times, making sure to prepare his lover well and then withdrew his fingers, making Yugi whine at the loss.

Shaking in anticipation, Yami yanked off his clothing and spread the lube on his aching erection, moaning softly in need. Yugi stared at his body, eyes darkening further with lust. Yami lifted Yugi a little, lining up his erection and locked lips with Yugi before slowly lowering his younger lover's body onto his erection. Yugi's whimper of pain was swallowed by Yami's hot mouth and Yami ravished his mouth in an effort to distract him from the pain.

He paused when he was seated fully inside Yugi, giving him a chance to adjust. He licked away the single pained tear that trickled from beneath his closed lids, murmuring soft words of love in his ear. Yugi pressed his face against Yami's chest, inhaling deeply as the pain left him, leaving only the sensation of being oddly full and anticipation for what he knew was to come.

"You can move now." He whispered, lifting his head to kiss Yami sweetly. Yami moaned in response and withdrew slowly until only the tip was left inside and then thrust back in slowly. Yugi sighed in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Yami's middle and his arms around his neck. Yami continued to thrust at a languid pace, body trembling with need.

Yugi arched up with a gasp as his prostate was hit again and jerked back against Yami's thrust. Yami's control snapped and he quickened the pace with each thrust, Yugi's delicious cries and moans of pleasure making him feel drunk with desire. He pushed Yugi down onto the bed and used the new angle to thrust at an increased pace, making Yugi scream and claw at his back as pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Yami…so close…AHHHH!" Yugi screamed, a single touch to his erection sending him over the edge, his seed splattering on both their chests. Yami cried out as well, Yugi's tightening muscles bringing him to his own end, his seed spilling inside his lover. The two of them shuddered as their orgasms rolled over them, their senses on overdrive.

Yami pulled out slowly and rolled over beside Yugi, taking him in his arms. Yugi cuddled into his embrace, panting softly as he rode out his high. Yami kissed his forehead gently and the two of them drifted off to sleep secure in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Ottawa: I think that went over well<p>

Yami: FINA-FUCKIN-LY!

Rye: OH MY RA! YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED YUGI! *runs around in circles*

Ryou: Since Yugi is in a sex-induced coma, review plz!


	20. Chapter 20

*random sounds of fighting*

Yugi: Uhh, just read the chapter please.

* * *

><p>Yami woke up to find Rye's grinning face looming in front of him. "GAH!" He sat up quickly, narrowly avoiding smashing head with Rye and glared at her.<p>

"Had a nice little nap?" She inquired innocently. Yami's glare darkened, especially when an embarrassed squeak came from his lover, who was still lying beside him. "Aww, you're still so cute when you're embarrassed." Rye cooed at Yugi, who blushed an even darker red than he already was.

"Is there something you wanted?" Yami hissed. Rye shrugged.

"Not really, though your naked body is the stress-reliever that I needed." Yami looked down and saw that he had sometime thrown off the sheets and was completely bare. "When we make a doll-body, we do good." Rye said in approval before giving them both a cheeky grin and all but skipping out of the room.

Yami huffed and got out of the bed, searching for the clothes he'd thrown on the floor. "Yami?" He turned at the sound of Yugi's voice. Yugi was sitting up, the sheet held up to his chest protectively.

"Are you worried about Rye? Don't be, she's just a crazy sex-fiend." Yami said dismissively.

"I HEARD THAT!" came the bellow from some other part of the house.

"No, it's just... you meant what you said, right? About us being together when this is over?" Yugi blinked up at him with those huge violet eyes and Yami could feel his heart just stop.

"Of course I did. I'm not about to lose you a second time. From the moment I met you again I knew we were destined to be together, and so did you." Yami stated firmly. He slid back into the bed and took his lover in his arms, kissing his soft cheek. "I would go through hell and back if I could just be with you for even one day." He whispered, making Yugi shiver and sigh. The two of them decided that they needed to stay in bed for a little while longer.

%&%&%&%

"Man, this whole place stinks like sex." Ottawa groused as she prepared potions in the kitchen.

"Yup." Rye cheerfully agreed. "I think even the tomb robber got some last night."

"I need to get laid." Ottawa moaned. "It's been centuries."

"Hey, I'm in the same situation, remember?" Rye shot back. Ottawa gave her a reproachful look.

"Yeah, but I didn't jump in the last time you were almost going to have sex, unlike someone I can mention." She grumbled.

"Ugh, let it go, that was fifty years ago." Rye sniffed at one of the bubbling pots and added a touch of neon green liquid to it. "Well, this should make you happy at least, your scythe is coming today."

"Well fina-fuckin-ly!" Ottawa shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Joey came in just as she did so, raising an eyebrow at her.

"She gets her weapon back today, she's happy." Rye explained.

"Oh, why do I feel like either of you with a weapon is something to be scared of, I mean you two were bad enough just as wolves back in Egypt."

The girls stuck their tongues out and Rye sighed, leaning on Ottawa. "Paw-paw... I want sex!"

"You are not getting it from me... I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry! Jeez at least be glad I saved you from being put on trial as a seductress and a witch!"

"At least you could have waited until AFTER we were done!"

Rye and Ottawa glared, well Rye was pouting. Joey just shook his head and head back out of the room, those two were too much to take sometimes. But before he could escape the room Rye grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't think so... I need you to do me a huge favour."

"... Does it involve us and a bed?"

"Nah, don't want to get Shadow Realmed again..." Rye grinned. "But it does involve you and Seto..."

Ryou moaned one last time before grunting as Bakura landed on his chest, both of them gasping from their latest round of love making. Bakura growled low, sitting up, a knife in his hand as he glared at the figure standing at the end of the bed. Ryou gasped and hid behind Bakura as the figure smirked and pulled the hood off.

"Some greeting boss... Seems you recaptured the Pharaoh's Aid."

Bakura blinked, he couldn't believe it!

"Abdul, you dog!" He yelled throwing the knife as the man ducked out the room laughing. "BASTARD COME FACE ME!"

"That's what the Aid is for! He's your woman, not me!" Abdul laughed.

Bakura growled but blinked when Abdul flew into the room and Rye stood there holding what looked like a ripped gown.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE DRESS! Bakura keep you dogs on their leashes or I'll remove your balls!" and she slammed the door.

Ryou blinked and then looked at Bakura who was glaring at Abdul's unconscious form.

"Really of all the stupid things he could have done... Whatever..." He got out of bed and handed Ryou one f his shirts and pant, with a belt before pulling on his clean pants and dragging Abdul out of the door. "Rest, I'm sure you're tired after staying up all night... I'm gonna go save my men from Rye's temper..."

"But you said you barely knew her..."

"As she is now... when i first saw her. she was a wolf. Some strange dog like thing that followed the Pa'rAa around. I figured he wouldn't miss the exotic pet... She clawed me pretty good and pissed on the wounds..."

"YOU DESERVED IT FOR CALLING A FUCKING MORON!" was yet again heard from somewhere in the house.

"... Is it me or does she and Ottawa always manage to hear things from such a distance?" Ryou asked.

"It's her and the other one. What more can I say?"

* * *

><p>Rye: How about that we're awesome?<p>

Bakura: ... No.

Yami: Can't beat my, can't beat my, no you can't beat my leather shoes! I have got some leather shoes!

Ottawa: Hell no!

Ryou: Reviews will sate the beasts!

O and R: HEY!


	21. Chapter 21

Ottawa: Kill the rabbit, kill the rabbit, kill the rabbit, kill them all!

Yami: Let me guess, she's been watching Bugs Bunny?

Rye: Which way did he go George, which way did he go?

Yugi: I'll stay out of this one... same disclaimers and warnings apply.

* * *

><p>Seto twitched as he glared at the drunken men in the kitchen. Rye's face was red from yelling, but her eyes danced with mirth as Ottawa threw various vases at the lot while Joey laughed at Bakura wrestling with his men and dragging Yami into the mix just to ruffle the pharaoh's feathers. Yugi and Ryou didn't know if they should be mad, worried or just start laughing. Malik and Marik watched with twisted glee before Thunderclaps filled the air and a portal opened above them.<p>

"Lady Nubia?" Kia asked.

"Not mine..." She told her as she watched the portal.

"H-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" shouted the annoying high voice of-

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ottawa lunged at the being as he appeared and sat on his chest while strangling him. "Why did I bother helping you when all you did was screw us over! Fucking son of a whore! Where is it!"

Rye sighed, she leaned back on the pillar as Ottawa tried to murder Hermes.

"Herm... If I were you I'd give her, her scythe and you better have my book and the key to this damned collar you put on me." Rye growled, eyes glowing a dark green color.

Hermes, managed some sort of gibberish that Rye seemed to understand as she walked over to Ottawa and picked her up and held her up in the air like a pup.

"She's off, now our things..."

"Here..." He gasped, twirling his fingers and giving Ottawa her scythe.

The brunette vanished from Rye's grip and was hugging her sycthe while hissing at Hermes. Rye glared down at him. He sighed and stood up, he snapped his fingers and a book appeared. It black and had runes that none had ever seen before. He gave it to her and she sighed, holding it in her hands.

"This collar?"

"... Anubis said no."

Rye twitched and he gulped.

"He said that he would remove the collar when he spoke with you and Ottawa! Here is the official summons!" he grabbed the scroll and gave it to her.

She took it and looked it over. She read it aloud in a language no one has ever heard and Ottawa nodded to Hermes. He bowed and vanished back through his portal before both women killed him.

"Looks like we've got court... Kia, please keep this place from going to hell and I'll bring you something that you could use for your next adventure... I'm sure Aly would have a good use for it..." Rye told her.

"Of course Lady Nubia... Cousin."

"Sister." Ottawa bowed her head before she and Rye vanished into thin air.

Yami sighed, "It seems my soul's on trial yet again... alright. While we let the psychos deal with the gods, we better get this crappy army into shape so we don't end up as one of Rye's experiments and trust me ending up as Hitler's Dog is the least of your worries."

"Why, what did we do?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed and took him in his arms.

"It's more we're the only ones who can stop her, so we'd better not fail sort of trial. For me it's I will earn the right to be alive again sort of trial, or even to try again for a new life if the worlds have to be remade."

"That can happen?" Ryou asked.

"Oh yes, it can, they don't like it to, but it can." Yami sighed.

"What did you call Rye?" Bakura asked Kia. Kia shrugged, her blue eyes mysterious.

"An honorary title, a very, very old one, older than even I." She replied with a small smile. "Now, I think you all need to sober up before I try seeing just how well you remember fighting."

"Do you have a name for Ottawa as well?" Marik asked, slurring mightily.

"There is one besides 'cousin' but it reveals that which should not be revealed, so I will not say." Marik's mouth hung open as his alcohol-deadened brain tried to process what she had just said. She just smiled at him. Aly gave him a toothy grin as well, stained from the cup of blood that she'd been drinking. "Aly, dear, wipe your mouth please." Aly obligingly licked her lips and hopped off the counter, trotting out of the kitchen.

"You know, it doesn't bother me that she's a vampire for some reason." Seto commented as Aly left.

"You've met us before, that's why." Kia explained. They all turned to stare at her as one.

"We were in Egypt for some time, we brought potions and other necessities to the locals, and occasionally we bedded in the palace, after the first time the pharaoh's guards had us arrested on suspicion of being demons."

"I think I remember that now, why could I not before?" Yami asked in a befuddled tone. Kia gave him her mysterious smile again.

"You didn't need to." She replied. "I am the kind of person who can slip right out of your mind. You never remembered who I was until I reminded you again in the palace back then too."

"What are you, Kia, how old are you?" Seto demanded. "Are you like Rye and Ottawa?"

"Oh no, I am nothing as grand as they are, but we do share a few talents, and in Ottawa and I's case, a service to Life, though in very different ways." She said. "It's difficult to explain, and not something I go into with people, and not something I can go into without revealing what I should not."

"Like about Rye and Ottawa?" Ryou asked. Kia nodded her head. "Why are they so secretive?"

"It's mostly privacy, and the fact that they want to keep the friends they make. Even Yami doesn't know the full story, because they want him to fight with them." Yami's brow scrunched up in confusion at the statement, whether it was the alcohol deadening his understanding, or what she had said, no one would ever know.

"So, you must be really old then, if you were back in Egypt." Joey slurred, blinking at her owlishly. Her smile turned somewhat sad.

"Sometimes I think too old." She murmured. She then made a shooing gesture with her hands. "Off to bed with you all, it's late and you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"But we don't wanna go." Marik whined, hiccupping.

"Go." The tone of Kia's voice would have no arguments and even those who wanted to stay up and were sober found themselves heading for bedrooms to sleep.

As soon as she was alone in the room, Kia sighed and clapped her hands, everything began to right itself in its proper place as the mops and brooms cleaned up. She looked around the tranquil looking home and let her mind wander. It's been a long time since she thought of her past, but now it didn't hurt so bad and she was glad she met all the people she has and helped those who needed it most.

'My dear cousin, where will meet next time?' She wondered as she walked out of the room. 'I wonder what Lady Nubia is bringing for Aly?'

* * *

><p>Ottawa: Powerful bark, huh?<p>

Bakura: Where'd you guys go?

Rye: Up your ass and around the corner, by the way did you know that if you don't eat enough veggies you can't take a proper shit?

Seto: I don't think that kind of language is necessary.

Joey: When does that ever stop them? Reviews are much appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Seto: Where the hell are the two psychos?

Marik: Maybe they finally dropped dead in a gutter somewhere...

Bakura: Same warning and Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Yami woke up with a raging headache and a mouth that tasted like ass. He groaned and turned over onto his stomach, pulling the covers over his head. He was determined to sleep his hangover away. Someone else had other plans, however.<p>

"Up and at 'em!" Yami found the covers yanked off of him and the light turned on, burning his retinas. He moaned at the sight of Kia's grinning face standing above him.

"Let me alone." He growled.

"Not a chance, it's your own damned fault you drank so much, so you have to live with the consequences. It's time for training." She persisted. He huffed and burrowed himself back under the covers. "Yami, get up now!" he couldn't disobey, he couldn't even though he wanted to. He found himself throwing off the covers and getting dressed, still with a headache pounding.

He found himself minutes later chasing a couple of pain pills with hot coffee in the middle of a room that was set up like a dojo. Kia stood in the middle in a tank top and athletic shorts, nothing else. "What are we supposed to be doing?" Bakura demanded while Ryou rubbed at his shoulders, trying to ease some of his hangover pain.

"We are seeing just how much fighting skills you all remember. It will help me decide just how much training I need to pack in before the storm breaks." Kia replied. "Which will be soon, though I cannot tell how soon."

"So you're telling us that we have to come at you, try to fight you?" Marik asked. "Psh, this will be easy."

"Well then youngling, why don't you be the first to try your hand at beating me then?" Kia told him. He snorted and then sauntered over to her. When he got within five feet of her she moved, bringing one foot up to kick him in the lower jaw. He staggered back slightly, but uttered a roar and went at her, fists raised. It only took Kia two minutes to pin him to the floor.

"Not bad, you have strength and agility, but you cannot allow your emotions to rule you, they make you clumsy and stupid." Kia panted. "Whoever wishes to try me, come forward."

In time all of them faced off against Kia, and all of them lost. She seemed to know all the tricks of fighting and never, ever lost her cool. She finally allowed them to break for lunch and went off with just her and Aly.

"Man, where'd she learn to do that?" Joey grumbled, rubbing at a sore shoulder.

"Never would have suspected it from a little thing like her." Seto murmured, reaching out to knead his boyfriend's sore shoulder, making him moan in delight.

"She said she was old, didn't she?" Ryou said sensibly. "She probably picked up a lot of skills in the years she's been alive."

"If this is what Kia's doing to us, what the hell are those crazy girls going to do when they get back?" Malik demanded.

Everyone paled then. Yugi looked up from a book Kia gave him to read when Yami's head slammed onto the table and he bgan talking into it like a sulking child. He brought his hand up to pet his head while he kept reading.

"We can't do much, but put up with it... Rye and Ottawa are probably trying to gain extra help from the gods..."

"Or we are all royally screwed if the gods decide to screw us over." Malik added.

Everyone sighed and looked up when Aly came into the kitchen and Kia followed not far behind. She was dressed in regular clothes now, but they could see the earring in her ear that wasn't there before. She touched it and the room vanished from around them and suddenly they were in the center of a large room with sandstone walls and white marble floors.

"So these humans will be fighting?" A voice asked. "Rather weak aren't they?"

"Odin, do shut up." Everyone turned to Rye who was glaring at the older god across from here. "You cannot assume they are weak just because they are mortal."

"And these humans are Atem's court reborn? How do we know they are not evil?" Asked a woman.

"With all due respect, Lady Gaia, we've spent time amongst them and we are most certain they are not evil. Only the one called Tea is evil. She is the one that is causing these rips and many of our people to go into a panic." They heard Ottawa, but didn't see her.

"And using forbidden magic? You know that punishment."

"As if I don't spend enough time as a mortal... What did you want me to do? Dress and drag and do the Charleston?" Rye demanded.

There was stunned silence before Anubis spoke, "enough with the petty arguments... We are here to discuss Atem's trial. He's do every job we've thrown at him, he's had more opportunities to betray us and to give up, but he's did neither one. He's put up with two of our best, albeit craziest, pair of Keepers. I want you all now to cast your votes into the flames. You two will not vote." He said pointing at Rye and who they assumed to be Ottawa hidden in the shadows of a pillar.

The gods threw what looked like paper into blue flame, all but Rye and Ottawa. Anubis was the last to vote and when he did he turned to the two girls.

"Return to Earth. You shall know our Vote when you've captured Tea's soul." He said.

"Hai..." They bowed and vanished.

In the blink of an eye the room returned and with it Ottawa and Rye, both sighing and mumbling under their breaths.

"What just happened?" Yami asked.

"Eh? Ohh, We wanted you to see the trial, but I guess Ani-jisan knew we did that and is currently punishing us..." Rye said as if she were talking about the weather. "Now then, enough chit chat. We got a bitch to find..."

Ottawa nodded before she smirked as she grabbed a staff and pointed it at Seto. "Alright Dragon-boy, let's get you into shape!"

"I've tested their skills. It's a matter of remembering and refining some of their weaker points." Kia said from behind the counter.

"Good... then we'll do this in shifts... Me and Kia will train Seto first And you all take magic lessons with Rye then It's Rye and Kia and whoever they decide to torture then me and Rye and the cycle continues until we've got you all up to speed and we're sure you will be able to handle this fight without dying on us in the first five minutes." Ottawa said, smiling at them like she just didn't call them weaklings in a roundabout way.

Rye smirked as she waved at Seto who grumbled at them wishing he had his gun so he could shoot them. As soon as the two wolves and Seto were gone, Rye turned to the other and clapped her hands, the kitchen turning into a class room and ever sitting at a desk facing rye in a circle.

"Let's talk about Elements and how to use them as both offfensive and defensive, ne?"

* * *

><p>Seto: Damn it... why am I the first one to get my ass kicked?<p>

Bakura: Because they love you?

Ottawa: Or hate you, I can never remember which it is.

Rye: Take it like a man! Reviews please!


	23. Chapter 23

Ottawa: I'm preggers with Rye's child!

Seto: Excuse me, what?

Rye: You heard her; It's all Leo's fault by the way... wonder what our kids will look like... *thinking*

Yugi: Aww, I'll bet they'll be cute.

Yami: Don't forget psycho. Same warnings and disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as Rye summoned raw materials that floated before their very eyes. A small orb of fire flittered around Yami, changing colors before it shot off and startled Marik when it blazed brightly and he could have sworn he saw a face laughing at him.<p>

"Cyris, leave them alone..." Rye said as she then cupped her hands around a gelatine like orb of water. "I'm sure you all learned some sort of magic at one point or another... And even then it's pretty basic: When you have a wild fire you do what to put it out?"

Ryou blinked at the question and said the most obvious answer, "You dump water on it..."

In reaction to his words the ball in Rye's hand flew at Cyris and doused him, but the fiery raw material sprung back to life blazing brightly.

"Yes, it's true, but sometimes water's not the best choice, Bell here only made Cyris stronger. There's other methods to snuff out a fire, jut broaden you horizon a bit more..."

"Wind!" Malik piped up. "Wind's another way to stop a fire."

A mini tornado spun around in the air over their heads and shot down at Cyris and blew him apart, but in doing so the flames attacked a few other raw materials.

"Whoa... guess that's wrong... sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be, they're fine. But yes wind also works, but like water not all the time."

"Water and wind working together can douse a fire." Bakura said. "But if the wind's too weak it won't help much and if the blaze is too much the water would evaporate before it can touch the flames... What?"

Everyone was staring at Bakura like he grew another head and five arms.

"... didn't know you were smart." Marik said.

"Shut it, beastie!"

"Whatever you say... Fluffy!"

Rye snickered as they got into another fight before she snapped her fingers and three earth elements crashed down on their heads.

"Bakura's right about that but a sure fire way to stop a fire is earth. Dirt, sand, even metal can put out a fire. Fire needs oxygen to survive, take away the oxygen and there's no more fire. And the same concept can be reversed onto the other elements. Like so... Bell, Frost Spear on Gaia!"

The gelatine-like water solidified into an ice sphere before shooting of spear of ice that pierced through the chunk of earth before Yugi's desk, freezing the earth so wood couldn't use it to get stronger, leaving it weakened and open to Cyris's flames.

"The potions that I make and use, are old, but powerful and can be devastating if you know how to use them and when to use them. Spear Frost is one of them. This is the weakest of the potions I have because it only targets one and requires your full focus otherwise it'll run its course, but won't get stronger." Rye said.

"So how do you make it stronger?" Joey asked.

"Think of your favorite video game and think of one your favorite moves that you love to use and you can pretty much sync yourself into it almost perfectly." Rye said. "Now instead of pushing buttons, you're concentrating your will power onto the potion so that way it gains power and reacts faster..."

"I still don't get it..." Yugi admitted.

Rye sighed and pressed a finger to her temple trying to think of how to show them without hurting them, then she smirked and snapped her fingers, two portals appeared out stepped to Fiends that reminded them of Lycans.

"Danny, Izzy. These are some friend of mine. They don't get how to use my potions and well I need targets/users to help show them." Rye said.

"Let me guess, flash hall or Spectral Flash?"

"Spear Frost, moron." Rye growled. "I'm not using those! They are hard to make!"

"Thus making them rare to find for those who use your potions religiously."

"I'm a religion now?" Rye asked.

"Ottawa's in every Religion, why not have one for yourself?" Izzy asked.

Rye stared and sighed, grabbing one of the potions off the table in the middle, she snapped the top off and dashed it on the floor.

"FATAL BLIZZARD!" She bellowed and a harsh wind swept through and snow began to fall, faster and faster as the wind roared louder and louder while picking up speed until it suddenly stopped and Dante and Isaac were covered from head to toe in snow.

Yami blinked. "You just froze them..."

"I'm not done yet... BURN OUT, SPARK NET!" She threw two potions and while one burst into flames the other was crackled fiercely with electricity.

Yugi gasped and suddenly stood up.

"You're thinking of the element's devastating effects while keeping focused on the target!" He said.

"Right, but that's not always the case. Fatal Blizzard is stronger than Spear Frost since it attacks multiple enemies, but the good thing is, it won't hurt your allies should they get caught in it. The strongest water based potion I have is called Frozen jet and well... Its like having the ice age in a bottle."

Dante and Isaac collapsed after the two separate potions died out and they growled at Rye weakly.

"Bitch..."

"Your mother... Wonder what Ottawa and Kia are doing to Seto... Anyway. Here's the level on potions. I want you to practice on Dante and Isaac. Don't worry about hurting them or killing them. I have please of items to bring them back an heal them. Besides if you kill them and they come back they are stronger than before and when they are in full beast mode, they'll be more savage and deadly."

"Something tells me we should get the whole pack so that way when you break out the big guns..."

"I'll have a nice horde of rabid fiends." Rye grinned. "Besides, you'll help keep these guys alive long enough so we can take out little miss bitch!" Rye hissed.

"No wonder Hermes called the packs... we'll be right back..."

Meanwhile….

Seto was currently dodging two girls with swords. "You're not concentrating!" Ottawa roared, swinging at his head.

"It's kind of hard to concentrate when I'm being attacked!" Seto retorted, dodging another blow.

"Oh, excuses, excuses." Kia sighed, shaking her head. "Now, normally I'm not one for taking the violent solution first-"

"You used to be!" Ottawa laughed.

"Perhaps, but I have to say this is the most fun I've had in awhile." Kia chuckled.

"What exactly is this supposed to be accomplishing?" Seto yelped as he was almost gored in the balls.

"You need to learn to focus in battle, in order to summon your partner."

"Partner?"

"The Blue-Eyes-White dragon, you noob!" Ottawa cackled. "You have the power inside you, you just need to find it."

"Of all the stupid clichés-AHHH!" Seto dodged as Ottawa became a wolf, snapping at his face.

"There's a reason why that cliché has survived the ages." Kia told him. Seto got himself as far away from the two of them as possible and tried to calm himself. He was still dodging blows, but deep inside him he found a wellspring of calm, along with something else, something he couldn't explain, but felt like electricity racing through his veins when he mentally reached out for it.

It had to be what he was looking for, and so as he backed up, away from the crazy girls, he immersed himself into the pool of magic and called. A deep roar jolted him out of the trance he was in and he found that Kia and Ottawa were being faced down by a massive Blue Eyes.

"Excellent!"Ottawa cried, unmindful of the fact that there was razor sharp teeth mere feet away from her face. "I think that we're done for the day."

* * *

><p>Rye: And that's were we're leaving it... if you don't mind i got a preggy mate to feed... *takes off to hunt food*<p>

Ottawa: HUNGRY!

Marik: Please don't let her eat us, review and make them happy!


	24. Chapter 24

Rye: I know we are killing you with suspense!

Ottawa: Gods, I'm sore

Rye: Love, just lay down and try to relax, I know you'll be sore for a while...

Yami: How the hell did you have five kids!

Ottawa: Rye's a beast.

Yugi: Same warning and disclaimer! Yami stop being mean to Ottawa and Rye!

* * *

><p>Seto groaned as he was led back through the house; his legs were so sore from all the running he did. "Aww, come on you big baby, you're not tired after that little session, are you?" Ottawa taunted, grinning widely at him.<p>

"You're the devil."

"Nope, just his delivery girl." Ottawa replied with a smirk. Seto frowned at that.

"What does that mean?" He demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to puzzle over." She responded with a wink. Kia chuckled at Seto's annoyed look.

"Kia knows, though, doesn't she?" Seto persisted.

"Kia is... special." Ottawa replied. "When you're as old as she is maybe then you can know." She cackled and headed into the kitchen, where the rest of them were sitting down, rubbing aching muscles. Seto plopped down in a chair beside Joey with a groan.

"They kick your ass like Rye did to us?" Joey asked his boyfriend. Seto responded with another groan and lifted his aching feet onto an empty chair. Joey took one of the feet and placed it in his lap, beginning to massage it. Seto looked around to find that both Ryou and Yami were getting massages from their respective lovers and Marik was pleading with Malik for one of his own.

"So, work them hard today?" Ottawa asked Rye.

"Aww, they're pussies, I didn't even work them that bad." Rye narrowed her eyes as she watched the various couples together. "Damn it, all the sex around here has got me hornier than ever."

"Do you two ever stop thinking about sex?" Yami demanded. "Honestly, since the first moment I started working with you, you've been trying to jump me!"

"Never with any serious intentions though." Ottawa pointed out. "If we had, you would not have been able to fight us off, trust me. Good thing for you we have a lot of self-control."

"Is that what you call it?" Yami asked, his voice laden with sarcasm. Rye and Ottawa just shrugged while Kia struggled with giggles and Aly just stood there grinning at them all.

"So, Rye, let me guess, you won't tell me who the two of you really are either, will you?" Seto said.

"You would be right about that, but if this plays out as messy as we think it's going to, you might get to see for yourself." Rye said, her face splitting into a grimly amused smile.

"Crazy women..." Bakura growled, still laying on the floor, his body feeling heavy and almost like lead.

"Well then, Kia, choose our next victim!" Rye said cheerfully as Kia picked Marik, the Guardian tried to fly away, but Rye grabbed Malik saying that he could take his lover's place since he wanted to abandon them in their time of need.

Marik shot at her, growling as Malik hid behind Ryou, scared to death of the woman.

"She just groped my crotch!"

"Hey! You left it wide open for me to grab!" She laughed, catching Marik mid air and dragging him out by the tail as he growled furiously trying to claw at her. Kia chuckled and walked out.

"This is the most fun I've had in years..." She said before disappearing with Rye.

Ottawa laughed as well, shaking her head at Rye's antics. Turning to the group she smiled and grabbed a few of her own personal potions. Taking one she turned into a wolf and sat up tall.

"Okay, now then let's go over transformations." She said, her voice deeper and growling out of her throat as everyone blinked.

"Hey! You're that dog I saw in Rye's shop!" Joey pointed out. "So... You can turn into a wolf wit that potion?"

"When I need to. Other than that every full moon I turn into a werewolf and well, Rye's fun to pester then. She's usually all moody because of the pull of the moon!" Ottawa snickered. "Now then, normally I don't talk in this form because it's a pain in the ass, but for the sake of this lesson I'll deal with it. Over there are potions similar to the wolf potion. I hope your good with your French because once you take the potion you're stuck like that for the next few hours."

"Only a few hours?"

"Hey, did you want to be stuck as an animal the whole battle?" Ottawa asked, glaring at the group. "Just pick one. Loupe Gouro is for werewolf, stay away from that one." She warned seeing Joey pick it up. "Unless you are a werewolf, drinking that will be like instant death."

He set down on a self so no one would touch it, many more soon joining it before it was safe enough to pick one of the remaining potions. When everyone took one, Ottawa told them to relax, first time transformations tended to hurt though she designed the potions to be as painless as possible. Ryou was the first to his knees in pain quickly followed by Seto and Yami. Bakura and Yugi soon after with Joey, Malik, Duke and Tristian bringing up the rear.

Ottawa backed up when a tail lashed at her from Seto's back, wings ripping his trench coat and shirt. She ducked Yugi, who seemed to the fastest one to change, as he pounced on her back and nuzzled her. She looked at him and couldn't stop her giggles, he was a cute little lion cub! His fur was black with violet at the tip of his tail and around his little paws like socks while his ears were tipped with blonde and that ever present little golden bang hung between his eyes.

"Awww! Cute!" Ottawa cried, moving them so Yugi was squished under her chest as she nuzzled his head and purred as he mewled and wiggled about, trying to get free to play.

Ryou stumbled over as a sleek, albeit weak kneed, cheetah. He plopped down next to her and Yugi got free to jump on him, playfully biting his ears as he just laid there, ignoring the playful cub.

"You are such a mommy."

"It's Yugi, if it was anyone else, I'd have sat on them." He groused, flicking his tail at Yugi's butt making him let go and look around for what attacked him. "Why is it he's acting like such a cub?"

"Hmm... Maybe because Yugi's too innocent and kind to be really aggressive or threatening, but this could work to our advantage..." Ottawa mused. "I mean, Rye and I have Momma Bear Complexes, so if anyone stupidly comes near what we consider our pup; let's say you'd have a tough time finding what's left of them."

Ryou nodded and looked at Yami, the sleek red eyed Griffin just glared at Ottawa and she laughed when his feather fluffed up in anger.

"Not scary at all birdy!" She cackled before yelping when he landed on her back. "GET OFF FAT ASS!"

After squishing Ottawa for a bit longer, Yami got off and grabbed Yugi and held him still, the small Lion cub was way too hyper. Bakura growled as he walked over to Ryou, he was panther, albeit an albino one. Malik was a sand blonde panther and growling at Ottawa who just smirked. Joey was wolf nearly twice the normal size as Seto was, not surprisingly, a dragon. Duke and Tristan were Egyptian Hounds, besides Yugi, they were the smallest in the group.

"Shocker, Kaiba's a dragon." Malik said, laying down, suddenly very lazy.

"Okay what the hell did you do to the runt? He's not holding still for shit!" Bakura growled, having said cub gnaw on his tail.

Yami blinked from Yugi to his paws to see that the little scamp escaped him somehow.

"Well, like I told Ryou, Yugi's to innocent and kind, so the aggression boosters are pretty much doing the opposite of that, thus making him cute, cuddly and hyper as heck!" Ottawa cooed before grabbing Yugi by the scruff of his neck and plopping him on the floor. "Settle down pup, you need to listen."

"But, Otta-mama! I wanna play!" He whined, nuzzling her and looking extra cute to try and sway her.

It took every ounce of self control she had and then some to not giving in to his looks or to molest him until her heart was content, or Yami killed her, whichever one came faster. Yugi gave up not long after though, saving Ottawa and himself.

"Now then. Since this place is hidden by a strong magic field we can train outside, but no magic! Just because the shield hides us doesn't mean it hides the magic."

"But before-"

"Potions aren't magic... well they are, but they're physical. I'm talking about Yami's shadows and Seto's summoning." Ottawa clarified. "Inside the mountain where the rocks are naturally infused with some form of raw magic, fine, mess around, but outside, no."

They nodded and followed her out of the mountain and onto a nice grassy area just before the savannah. Yugi quickly dashed off and hid in the tall grass, giggling with glee as Ottawa sighed and shook her head, it was best he tucker himself out so she could explain to him everything he needs to know later, though he seems to be able to hand his animal body better than the others. But before she could speak a screech filled the air and everyone was on guard before another Griffin landed near them.

Ottawa smiled and trotted over to the Griffin, both bowing low in greeting.

"Lady Quickpaw summoned me... Ah, I see, there is a griffin in need of training."

"Yes. Please do your best with him Grimfeather."

"Of course, come this way, you as well dragon. I'm the only one who can teach you flight." Grimfeather said as Yami and Seto walked off after him. Ottawa smiled and turned back to the others.

"Alright, first is body language. I'm sure you recall Rye speaking of her pack, am I right?"

"Yes." Ryou spoke up for everyone.

"Well out of all of them Rye, Dante and Izzy are the only ones that can use actual human speech. The others speak in their demonic language or through body language... This is important for when they show up, I don't want you getting killed, raped or causing unnecessary fights." Ottawa said.

* * *

><p>Rye: And finished!<p>

Ottawa: *growling at Seto when he gets too close to the pups*

Rye: I'm gonnna love writing the next part! Mwa ha ha ha!

Ryou: Something tells me we're gonna see how much of crap you really know about animals...

Bakura: Ottawa better back off!

Ottawa: *snaps at his leg*

Yami: Ugh, will you just shut up! and you! *points at the reviewers* Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Ottawa: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

Rye: *stares blankly at wall and hums*

Yami: Great, that song's going to be stuck in my head all day now. Disclaimers and warnings still apply if you haven't figured that out already.

* * *

><p>"Okay? How do we avoid that?" Bakura asked, glaring at her, his tail flicking in agitation.<p>

"Well for one, calm down. Your tail is one of the biggest give aways you have, so think of this as developing a poker face for your ass." She hissed, placing a paw on the moving tail and holding it down. "Let's say I'm a dominant and I show interest in your bitch..."

She walked around Ryou, who looked up and watched her cautiously, his own tail flicking with interest.

"Note how I'm circling him and he's watching, but even if his face is blank or his eyes show caution, it's his tail that's telling me that I peaked his interest, so now I'm going to test the waters and see if the bitch will attack me or stay neutral or even consent to my advances." Ottawa explained, all the while still walking around Ryou and keeping herself close to attack him, but far to avoid being attacked.

Ryou sat up full, hunching and Ottawa paused, before turning and walking around in the opposite direction, switching back half way. She kept this up until Ryou laid down again, his tail curling over his hind legs, but now wagged lazily.

"Seems he's not interested. Now I can either walk away or..." she suddenly lunged, pinning Ryou before he could react, her jaws pressed over his neck and growling deeply as he whined and submitted. Once she was sure he'd remain laying down, she got up and walked away from him. "Or I can attack and force him to be my bitch. But there is also the chance that you, the dominant will attack and kill me for doing that, but if I approach you, like so..."

She hunched down low, eyes locked on Bakura's and growling as she stalked forward, circling closer to him than she was with Ryou. Bakura was up and following her moves, snarling low, snapping his jaws at her.

"This is called a challenge. I am basically saying you're too weak to keep the bitch at your side and will take them from you. Now if your presence can scare me off, bravo, you won, but if I refuse to back down..." She lunged again, Bakura, brought up a paw and smacked her to the floor, everyone gasped, but she was up snarling out a bark before lunging again, but dodged his swipe and jumped on his back, biting his shoulders and digging her claws into his back.

Bakura roared before he rolled onto his back, Ottawa yelping at the change in gravity and the weight on her gut before she squirmed free, but got pinned by Bakura. He bit her shoulder and held her down, she growled and managed to slip free before she lunged and sat on his chest, one paw holding his head up the other raised to kill him.

"You just lost your rights to the bitch." She said and got off before like a switch her she was back to her crazy self as she yawned and laid down. "And that's highly important, Rye's pack has very few females or betas, whatever you want to call them, so a lot of the dominants will try and find a bitch."

"Damn it..."

"You weren't fighting me as seriously as you have Yami or Duke or even Marik, because to you I smell like a bitch and I am a bitch. My presence isn't nearly as threatening as one of them." Ottawa said. "So don't feel bad. Now then take what you just learned and saw and try to apply it. Remember tame that damn tail or you'll give yourself away."

Everyone nodded, but before anyone could move Ottawa shrieked as something landed on her back and when they turned to look it was Yugi sitting on her back, smiling away.

"Damn, cute... little cuddly... shit..." Ottawa growled into the earth, pissed that she forgot about the cub.

"Tag! Otta-mama's it!" Yugi cheered before jumping off and running away from the wolf as she ran after him.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Meanwhile with Marik:

Rye slammed into the wall and got up, spitting out some blood and smirking.

"Good, you haven't lost your edge... let's try again. This time pierce me right here." She pointed to her left lung and he looked worried.

"Don't worry I'm wearing my Holy Anhk. If I die, it'll bring me back to life since I stayed alive for almost 100 years since the last time I needed it." She assured him.

He nodded as Kia readied her claymore once more. She dashed forward as Rye vanished from sight. Marik quickly caught the blade, grunting as the small wolf was surprisingly a lot stronger than she looked and was forcing him back. He quickly forced her blade down and jumped out of the path of Rye's whip, his wings holding him in the air as he took a breath and fire built up in the back of his throat before he breathed it at the two, Rye's whip spinning to create a shield as Kia hid behind her claymore. Aly suddenly appeared on Marik's back and he grabbed the little vampire and tossed her off before she could do damage, but he took his eyes off Kia and got yanked down by a lasso.

"Pay attention to all of your surroundings- waah!" He quickly pulled Kia up, leaving her weaponless as she held tight to the rope and then dived at Rye, making the two smash into each other but Rye jumped up and threw a few kunai, slicing his wings.

He let out a pained scream as he crashed into the floor and laid there, trying to catch his breath as Rye approached.

"Are you even thinking?" She asked. "That's play kamakazi-ugh?" She looked down where Marik's tail thrust through her chest, piercing her lung before the normally flat scales stood erect and did more damage on the way out when he yanked his tail free. "Heh... we- well done..."

She collapsed a moment later as blood pooled out. Marik panicked, getting ready to grab one of those Angel prayers, but stopped when the bracelet glowed, acting like an Angel Prayer as she slowly sat up, healed and gaining back her blood and color as she stood up.

"Good... Though your method worries me."

"You're no better Lady Nubia."

"I know. But still we can't trust that any of those shadow creatures will be stupid enough to get that close... Here, use this to heal. Sorry about the wings."

"Tsk, this isn't the first time we've sparred."

"Yes, well this is the first time I've managed to clip your wings." He snorted and tossed the Healing potion in the air where beams of light engulfed him and moment later he was as good as new.

"Now then, let's go out and see what damage these guys have done..." Rye said.

Kia nodded, Aly silently walking beside her. Rye paused before she smiled and reached into a pouch on her hip and turned to Aly holding up a black nephrite pan flute. Aly's eyes lit up and she took it, smiling her thanks.

"You are most welcome Aly. Play this whenever you are lost or separated from Kia. A swarm of bats will come to your aid and protect you even from sunlight should anything ever happen to your necklace."

Kia smiled and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Lady Nubia... Is this the item you promised?"

"One of them... I believe these books should be in you care... There was a rather mess accident with Seti." Rye sighed handing her two books one Gold and one Black.

"What? But how! It could not have been evil spirits-"

"He was murdered by someone he trusted." Rye said, her tone hard like stone and cold, meaning Kia was to drop it. "Hide the books. The Maji will keep guard over the sands. Help them if you see it fit. And both you and Aly, please be careful."

They nodded, Aly putting the pan flute away and Kia took the books, placing them in her room to hide later after they checked on the others, she sealed her room off just to be safe that no thieves snuck in and take them...

Back with Ottawa...

Yugi giggled to himself as he hid away from Ottawa, pressing himself down to the earth in the long, dry grasses. He knew he should be taking this all much seriously, but he was having too much fun to care. He suddenly yelped as he was picked up by the scruff of his neck. He curled his hindquarters up and purred happily as Ottawa carried him back to the others.

"Alright, now this is the next lesson, pups... or in Yugi's case, cubs." She told them. "Yami, you need to rub your scent on Yugi, so that the pack knows that he belongs to you. If a pup is not claimed others will try to steal him, because we don't breed very easily unfortunately, so pups are like to us what gold is to humans."

"They would not dare." Yami hissed, his feathers fluffing out. Ottawa merely yawned at him, unimpressed.

"They will, unless you assert that he is yours, so get going." She said, pushing Yugi towards Yami. Yugi twined between Yami's legs, purring happily. Yami let out a crooning sound and rubbed his head along Yugi's body, licking him with a sandpapery tongue and using one paw to hold him in place as he groomed him.

"Well, you seem to have the protective instinct down right." Ottawa commented, sauntering towards Yami. Yami hissed, warning her back. "Relax, I want to make sure you've gotten your scent on him." Yugi toddled over to Ottawa and purred as she sniffed around him. "Excellent! Now, onto the next phase."

* * *

><p>Ottawa: Hakuna matata!<p>

Rye: What a wonderful phrase!

Yugi: Hakuna matata!

Yami: Ain't no passing craze...aw shit.

Bakura: Review and maybe they'll stop singing.


	26. Chapter 26

Rye: ottawa! I'm hungry...

Seto: Then go get food!

Ottawa: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY MATE! *tackles Seto*

Yami: LEO YOU BASTARD!

Seto: Damn... same warnings and disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do to me now?" Yami moaned, rolling his eyes at Ottawa. Ottawa flicked her tail at him and huffed softly.<p>

"Your scent might not be enough to keep others away from your pup." She explained. "Much like with bitches, sometimes you have to fight in order to keep your pup, otherwise someone will take him."

"Why do we need to know all this?" Malik asked. "I mean, we're just fighting alongside your pack, not going for a sleepover."

"That doesn't change the fact that dominance battles can occur anywhere, even the battlefield." Ottawa stated. "Not to mention the fact that we've gotten intelligence that other packs have turned to the darkness, and they will attempt to steal bitches or pups in a fight."

"Even while we're fighting they'll try to steal our lovers away?" Bakura asked incredulously. Ottawa shrugged.

"Like I said, bitches and pups are rare, so many packs just take them where they can get them." She snapped her jaws. "So I'm going to make sure all of you know how to keep your mates. Since Yugi's currently bouncing around like a Ping-Pong ball, let's let him burn some energy before I try to steal him away. Seto, I'm going to try to steal Joey away from you."

"Why am I the bitch?" Joey whined.

"Because you're his puppy, that's why. Now shut up or I'll bite you." Ottawa stalked toward him, but Seto reared up and uttered a bloodcurdling shriek and snapped at her with needle sharp teeth. Ottawa just barely avoided being bitten by leaping back and then laughed. "I pity the poor fool that tries to take your puppy away!"

Seto smirked smugly until Joey's high pitched whine filled the air. They looked to see Rye sitting on his back, looking even more smug than Seto, Kia and Marik looking at her as if she were nuts. Seto snarled, fire lazing in the back of his throat then it quickly crackled into lightning. He fired to the left of Rye and Joey, a warning to back off his bitch.

"Good... but will you be able to hit the target and not your mate?" She taunted, laying on Joey's back for only a fraction of a second before she vanished, the second blast shooting over Joey's head and hitting the floor a foot behind him.

Everyone gasped in shock before looking for Rye, who laughed as she walked back over to them, Yugi growling playfully as he bit onto her tail, the appendage blending in with her long black hair.

"Reverse effect?" She asked Ottawa, sitting beside her best friend, playfully wiggling her tail to keep Yugi busy.

"Ooh yes..." Ottawa giggled, shaking her head at Yugi tugging at Ryes tail. "So who are we- Rye?"

Rye wasn't listening, her eyes focused on the moon, her brow frowning.

"Rye?" Ottawa asked again, before one of her ears swivelled back.

Kia sensed something coming, the others gathered to gather as Grimfeather took to the air to try and see what was headed their way. Rye stood eyes wide as she snarled low, Grimfeather screeched a warning before Kia and Rye threw up a shield around them a massive shadow creature smashing into it.

"Holy fuck!" Seto bellowed, taking to the air with Yami, both joining Grimfeather as he let out a war cry, latching onto the creature's face, trying to claw out its eyes. "How'd they find us!"

"Shit... Marik! Get them inside, hurry!" Rye yelled, her knees buckling under the pressure of the Shadow creature. "Damn... the bitch is really powerful... Kia, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you behind! Aly?"

Aly lunged past them at something under the creature and they both gasped seeing a locator stone attached to a chain. The small vampire pulled out two knives just as she got to the chain, breaking it. She quickly ducked out of the way as Ottawa dashed out from under the shield, biting the length of chain, pulling the stone with her as Aly jumped onto her back the others diving under the shield as the creature roared and smashed it, causing both Kia and Rye to collapse, but they still held the shield up.

"Aly that was dangerous!" Rye hissed, getting back up to her feat. "But we got the stone now, thanks..."

"Kia, can you look at this?" Ottawa asked, standing up in her human form now, grabbing a potion from her pocket, the metal vial labelled with ancient script. She uncapped it and pitched it at the creature a blinding light appearing before five spears of light shot out of the heavens piercing through the creature's heart, killing it instantly.

Kia rolled the stone over a few times, it was a big at her height wise but was as thick as Grimfeather and Yami combined. Seto and Yami dropped to the floor, the potions wearing off as well as they walked over to the stone, jumping back when it crackled.

"There!" Grimfeather cried, pointing with his front paw at the lock of gold hair infused into the stone.

"Is that... Yami's?" Ottawa asked, holding Rye up as she looked really tired.

"No... It's Yugi's..." Kia said, having sniffed the hair. "Damn they know where we are now... We have to move."

"Shit!" Rye hissed. "Fucking bitch... The only shadow creatures powerful enough to find us under such a heavy shield are Exodia-"

"And Zorc... Give you one guess which one she made a deal with." Ottawa growled.

"Exodia's too loyal to Anubis to cause this kind of distruction." Kia explained at Seto's and Yami's confused faces. "Zorc is going after the Keepers first then the Gods..."

"Vision?" Ottawa asked.

"Yes... a bit too vivid for my liking, though there were blurs of an alternate..."

"So we still have a chance?" Yami asked. "Even if it's a slim one, it's better than dying again."

Kia nodded her head as she pulled out her claymore, and with one swing reduced the stone to dust. Rye pulled from Ottawa and picked up a few pieces of it.

"I got an idea... Ottawa, take care of the others, Yami, you're with me... Same with Seto." Rye said standing up. "Get to Giza, our packs will be there waiting." Rye said as the others nodded and headed inside to gather up the others and move...

* * *

><p>Rye: And finished!<p>

Ottawa: Seto, get some food for Rye

Seto: I hate you both so much?

Ottawa: Why is that a question?

Rye: He'll get over it... Reviews please!


	27. Chapter 27

Ottawa: *singing random songs from Disney movies*

Rye: *stares at her for a moment before going back to reading* I'm not stopping her just so you know.

Yami: *grabs Ottawa and force-feeds her a potion* Hopefully that shuts her up

Yugi: Or makes it worse... Disclaimers and warnings still apply!

* * *

><p>Ottawa had everyone gathered up and were heading out of mountain. Grimfeather landed beside her and bowed his head before pointing with his wing to a couple of jeeps. He then took off, saying he would meet them there.<p>

"Okay, how'd he'd get the jeeps?" Marik asked, tossing one of the many packs they packed up into the back and securing it before getting into the driver's seat.

"Don't know... But then again, this is Ottawa and Rye we are talking about." Malik said. "I wouldn't be shocked if they pulled out cannons from their ass cracks."

"We did do that once!" Ottawa smiled, getting into the driver's seat of the second Jeep. The others then piled on, Malik, Bakura, Ryou and Tristan in one jeep. In the other was Yugi, Joey Kia, Aly and Duke. They saw Rye, Yami and Seto step out of the tunnels, Rye holding the few pieces of the locator stone in her hands, messing with them.

"Okay what are we going to do once we get to Giza?" Ottawa asked. "I know my pack will be there, but what about yours?"

"They'll be there... Izzy'll wait for you in the small town near the pyramids." She assured. "Now then... Ottawa, you be careful and make sure the others back off of the Hikaris. I don't want to come back and find new pelts for the den."

"Hey, not my fault your pack is so aggressive." Ottawa shrugged.

Rye shook her head, smiling at her friend before she tossed the stones into the air, they floated as Seto and Yami summoned a few Shadow Creatures similar to the one that Tea was using and had them grab a stone each and take off with them.

"Get going as soon as the stones break the barrier, we'll be out in the open. We'll provide cover so don't waste any time." Rye said as Ottawa nodded.

"Puppy, keep a close eye on Yugi... We'll catch up as soon as we can." Seto assured as Joey nodded his head and Ottawa started the jeep, Marik soon after as they began driving away quickly. Rye grabbed a potion out of her satchel and snapped the top off. She threw it into the air as it shattered.

"Spectural Lights!"

Seto and Yami jumped back as seven large disks appeared shining beams of rainbow of light and they began to spin, slowly getting faster and faster as they began to cross beams as they lowered in on them, but they didn't feel any pain. Instead something standing over them screamed in agony as they broke apart.

"Yami; Seto! Now!"

The two nodded pulling out their weapons, and fighting the small legion that had been waiting for the barrier to break. Rye dodged strikes and ducked blows as Seto pulled out a gun and with some blessed bullets that Rye gave him, shot a few in the head before ducking as Yami swung over his head with one of his swords, killing two more. Rye growled, they were more focused on her than the others.

'Damn... I can't even get enough space to even grab a potion... shit!' She rolled out of the line of fire as several black arrows hit where she had been standing only a second before.

"Rye?"

"I'm fine... shield me! I'm gonna use Meteor!" Rye called as she jumped between Seto and Yami, grabbing out a brown potion bottle and smashing it on the floor.

She closed her eyes, chanting lowly as the heavens rained meteors right over them. The rocks slowly getting bigger the longer she concentrated, she opened her eyes and with a fierce yell the largest meteor smashed into the attacking group as Rye pulled Seto and Yami through a portal.

"The hell are we now..."

"Negative space... we'll be here for a while... I'm too tired to move us anywhere... for now just meditate. I'll be good to go in a few hours..." Rye sighed, closing her eyes as she instantly fell to sleep, floating in the endless darkness.

Yami nodded to Seto as he sat crossed legged, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his mind wander.

"It's best to do as she said. Don't move or you could get lost for all eternity... Besides the negative space acts like an in and booster spell. When we leave, our Shadow Magic will be twice as strong." Yami explained as Seto nodded, moving his body to sit with on leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed as he closed his eyes, also drifting off...

Yugi looked up from his place between Kia and Duke. Duke looked at him, a worried crease forming in brow.

"You alright?"

"I can't feel Rye, Seto or Yami..."

"They're fine." Ottawa said from the driver's seat. "Rye pulled them into the negative space. They'll be fine... We are almost to the Pyramids of Giza... try to sleep as much as you can. You'll be getting very little from both our packs..."

Yugi nodded, leaning into Duke as he got comfy as well, both drifting off to sleep. Kia closed her eyes, resting them since she hardly slept much like Ottawa and Rye. There wasn't much need for it. Joey and Tristan where the only two still awake besides Ottawa.

"Worried about Yami and Seto?"

"Yea... Rye looked really tired before we left, are you sure they are fine?"

"Rye's got more power than that, but I have to admit, I am a bit worried. Rye hiding in the Negative space means she used up more than her limit."

"How?"

"The shield." Tristan said. "She was masking us this whole time and when that beast attacked she had to put more power into the shield to hold it up or we'd have been in more trouble..."

"Right." Ottawa said. "As soon as we get to the packs, we'll figure out how to locate Tea and put an end to this all. I'm gonna miss harassing Yami..."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well there's sex..." Ottawa said with a lecherous grin on her face.

"Sorry we asked." Tristan and Joey muttered before they decided it was better for their sanity to sleep. Ottawa smiled as she glanced back into the review mirror to see Marik right behind her, the others in his car were all down and out, the Guardian was wide awake. She looked up at the sky to see four more Guardians flying over them, nodding when they noticed her, before looking forward they were nearly to the town. She wandered if Izzy had changed since 550 years ago...

She didn't realize she'd dozed off until a juttering thump jerked her from sleep along with a terrified scream. She opened her eyes to find what looked like a young man, tall and leanly muscled, with bright violet eyes and snow-white hair, dragging Yugi by his collar from the car and holding him aloft.

She scowled angrily, prepared to give the presumptuous pup the whooping of his life and then settled back down, deciding to see what the boys would do now that one of theirs was in danger. She didn't have to wait long for their reaction. Joey launched himself at his friend's captor, his foot snapping out to kick directly in the right knee, making the man grunt.

Moving almost as quickly as Joey, Malik snatched Yugi, rolling them both onto the sand and setting up a protective stance in front of him. Bakura and Marik moved to flank Joey, crouched in defensive positions, prepared to fight if need be. The man's violet eyes narrowed in anger, but he shuffled uncertainly, perhaps not liking the odds against him.

She only decided to interfere when she saw him open his mouth to call for back-up. "Enough you stupid twat!" She snapped at him. He looked around and then at her, his eyes widening. "Izzy I thought I beat attacking people randomly out of you long ago." She drawled.

"They are on my land, and in these times, I cannot be too careful." He replied haughtily. "I also wonder, _my Lady_, if I really should trust that you are who my eyes think you are."

Ottawa sighed and then launched herself at him, punching him in the jaw before he had time to react. "Such arrogance." She hissed. "Perhaps Rye and I were premature in letting this pack run itself, hmm?" Izzy smiled mirthlessly and tried striking at her. Within moments she had him in a stranglehold, unable to move and barely able to breathe. "You need another lesson in manners, Izzy, but I don't have time for such things." She proceeded to whisper something to him and then released him.

"Alright, I suppose you are who you say you are." Izzy reluctantly admitted.

* * *

><p>Ottawa: I'm a little teapot...<p>

Yami: I think we used the wrong potion on her

Rye: YAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIII! *looking utterly pissed*

Bakura: I think someone's going to die! Review all!


	28. Chapter 28

Rye: *singing a whole new world*

Yami: ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING!

Ottawa: *starts singing the Magic School Bus theme song*

Yugi: Umm, same warnings and disclaimer!

Yami: ARRRRRRRRGH! *pulls on hair as both keep singing*

"Who's the jerk?" Joey whispered to Ottawa as they were led through a series of caves.

"Izzy, the Alpha in charge when Rye and I are gone." Ottawa answered. "He's always been a bit of a bastard, but he's loyal and steadfast. His brother is in command with him and has a bit of a gentler approach, so they compliment each other nicely."

"He'd better not touch my hikari." Bakura growled, possessively pulling Ryou close.

"All of you be on your toes." Ottawa cautioned. "I can't have eyes everywhere, and like I said, bitches and pups are in short supply in these Packs. They won't hesitate to take if they think they can get away with it. Joey and Yugi stick close to me until Yami and Seto get back."

"Why me? I can take care of myself!" Joey whined.

"And I am tasked to keep you safe and unclaimed by anyone else but your mate until he gets back." Ottawa replied. "You smell like a submissive, I'm afraid. That's what happens when you let someone else top."

"The only reason I do it... never mind." Joey said, looking away quickly.

"Because of the sexual abuse Seto suffered?" Ottawa murmured quietly.

"How'd you...?" Ottawa favoured him with a mysterious smile. "There's a lot of stuff you're not telling us, isn't there?"

"You might find out by the end, but the less people know about us, the better. Not even Yami knows the full story and he's been hanging out with us for centuries."

"Can we talk about something that doesn't have anything to do with Yami being a spirit?" Yugi asked despondently.

"Hey, cheer up kiddo, this will be his last job, if we complete it, he gets his second chance, if not... well, we'll all be dead anyways." Ottawa reminded him.

"Well, that sounds delightful." Another male being, this one with white eyes and violet hair, said as he sauntered towards them. "Welcome back... Tawa..."

"I hate it when you call me that." Ottawa sighed, but never the less let the male hug her as he grinned wolfishly before he looked at the small boy behind her.

"Is it me or did Yami shrink again?"

"This isn't Yami... our dear Pharaoh's with Rye in the negative space." Ottawa sighed. "This is his Hikari, his mate and his lover: Yugi."

He nodded as he looked to the blond, his nose wrinkling as he sniffed his scent.

"Dragon?"

"His mate..." Ottawa clarified and he nodded his head.

They walked out of the tunnels into what looked like huge common room where barely 200 wolf like creatures sat about, those that had females or pups guarded them fiercely. A red haired female and a blonde female snarled viciously as they fought over a blue haired pup. Izzy groaned as he raced forward, pouncing the two of them, kicking one away and forcefully pinning the other, his teeth sharp and ready to rip her throat out if she didn't settle down.

"What's he doing!" Ryou yelped.

"Calm down, bitch... He's stating dominance. It's very common now in days since the sudden drop..." Said the purple haired male. "Isaac is the white haired one and I am Dante... unlike most twins we look exactly alike only opposite hair and eye color as you can see."

They nodded as Izzy backed off slowly, making sure another fight didn't break out as the males in charge of the females escorted them away, the male picking up the pup as the red haired female glared balefully at the blonde. Izzy sighed and walked back over to them.

"How are we going to fight if we can't keep our own people from killing each other?" Izzy sighed, sitting beside his brother as they indicated for the others to sit, Ottawa smirking softly as she pulled Joey and Yugi close.

"It's rather... complicated. But as you know from my letter-" Kia began, Aly held on her lap as she was wary of the two males before them.

"Yes. A mortal made a pact with Zorc... Only one other had been so foolish... that was over 5,000 years ago..." Dante sighed.

"Anzu... the bitch killed Heba, Rye was pissed about that!" Izzy growled, as if the memory was still fresh in his mind. "Yami's pysche shattered when he heard the news; commiting suicide in an attempt to one save his people and two to be with his lover with the added bonus of locking Zorc away once more."

The others blinked and looked at them.

"Exactly how old are you?" Malik asked.

"Let's say... we're older than we look." Kia smiled, it was mysterious as well as infuriating because it spoke hidden volumes that no one in the current group younger than 20 could figure out. "And as I'm sure you noticed we know things that no one else knows about."

Joey nodded, eying Ottawa, still unnerved about how she knew about Seto's sexual abuse when only Seto, himself, Mokuba, and of course the one abusing Seto knew about it. Marik stood seeing some of his clan's elders and even his sister coming over. Isis hugged her brother when she was close enough and then smacked him over the head and proceeded to yell and rant at him all the while whacking him with every word.

"Sis! Stop! Ouch!" He cried out when her tail snapped at his backside like a whip, making him jump and cower away from her.

"You stupid-"

"That's enough Isis..." Ottawa said. "Rye's not going to be happy if you keep abusing him."

"But he kidnapped-"

"His lover." Malik spoke up. "And it's not really kidnapping since he saved my life as well as my family's."

"And the thief?" An Elder asked, glaring at Bakura.

"Kept the kid from being the bitch's next victim. Ra only knows what she does to the ones that weren't 'ideal' enough to keep around." Bakura grunted.

"The only place they could be is somewhere only the Gods of Death would dare go." Ottawa said. "They aren't dead that much we know; but only one of the Gods of Death or even Death can go there and save them."

"Then we can beseech one of the gods... Anubis would be our best bet." Ryou said.

"Not so much..." Ottawa sighed. "He's the one asking for mine and Rye's help. And therefore cannot go unless he wants to leave what's left of the world open to the flood of darkness. You may not have realized it, but as time passes by, more people are vanishing and more darkness is spreading. Soon the lines between mortality and immortality will blur and we'll be forced to act or die."

"But you and Rye talked like you have done this before-"

"We are old, we are powerful, but even we need to obey rules." Ottawa said. "And some rules we cannot break."

They fell silent. Dante looked up suddenly, sniffing the air and growling low. "Someone is here..."

Meanwhile...

Yami opened his eyes to see Seto walking around him and Rye in a tight circle. He seemed to have gotten bored, but Rye was still floating there, though he noted she had gained some of her healthier glow back. He stood up, moving over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Calm down, cousin... I use to do this to her back when I was still alive..." Yami stated. "Though she had been an animal back then. Watch and learn."

Seto wanted to flee, but knew that if he stepped away he could end up lost forever. Yami calmly got close, keeping his eyes on Rye's eyes and on her hands. Then carefully grabbed her nose, pinching it closed. She let out a snore as she opened her mouth to breathe, but not stirring. Yami smirked raising his other hand and grinning widely as he slapped it down on his other hand, forcing the woman to awaken with a howl of pain and glare at him.

"You fucking shithead!" She snarled and lunged at him, tearing into the dolls body until she had a firm hold of his soul and she produced a bottle from her pocket and stuffed it inside. "Thanks to you I'm now wide awake!"

She glared at the bottle, tempted to leave it here, but knew better. Sighing she stood up from the mess and grabbed Seto's arm. He wanted to tell her to let go but suddenly the air was gone from his lungs when they vanished from the negative space and into what looked like tunnels. He coughed and Rye rubbed his back.

"It's alright, that always happens... And don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you like your foster father did." She assured him and he looked at her with a terrified face, but she just smiled, tapped her temple and made a sign with her fingers that reminded him of a witch.

He righted himself and cleared his throat, giving her a small smirk as she nodded before she sniffed the air and began walking. They traveled the dizzying tunnels until they came to a large room, but what greeted them was a pair of fiends tackling Rye, who screamed as she was licked mercilessly.

"BAD DOGS! GET OFF OF ME!" Ottawa laughed as she walked up with the others.

"Looks like they recognize you..."

Rye sighed and let the two have their fun as Ottawa took the bottle and looked at it.

"Hello Yami... what did you do this time?" She asked, letting the spirit out as he glared at Rye.

"She destroyed the doll! Jeez, I always woke you like that!"

"Yea and it never bothered me because I had more than enough power! I'm barely a quarter of my full limit! So thanks to you I have to really rely on my potions! Ottawa get them off of me!"

Ottawa sighed and grabbed the fiends by their collars and pulled them off with ease. They turned back to normal and glared at her.

"Not fair..."

"I'm tired, I'm cranky and I need to sit through five meetings, I'm NOT in the mood! Besides that, it was pretty pre-mature of us to leave you in charge of the pack... they will not listen to you because you don't listen to each other or us for that matter!" Rye glared and both bowed their heads, giving her the kicked puppy look. "Not working."

Dante grabbed Yugi and made him pout at her. Three seconds of utter silence passed before Rye squealed and hugged Yugi to her and walked away.

"I'm still pissed at you two!" she called and they groaned...

Yami: You evil bitch! You killed me... again!

Rye: You stupidly woke me up!

Seto: How much sleep did you really need?

Ottawa: A good 45 hours worth...

Rye: Whatever, review or face my cranky wrath!


	29. Chapter 29

Yugi: The most wonderful thing about tiggers

Ottawa: Is tiggers are wonderful things

Rye: *mumbles the next line while neck deep in reading Blood Rose*

Yami: Their bottoms are made out of springs.. aw crap. Same disclaimers and warnings apply

* * *

><p>Seto had to admit he was impressed with how well Rye, Ottawa and Kia handled the meetings. They had sat there for nearly 7 hours straight, the three women working in tandem with one another. If Rye remained quiet it was Kia who answered and Ottawa who confirmed, or Kia was silent Ottawa answered and Rye confirmed. They cleared up the air, pointed out that they should stop fighting each other and focus on the enemies and get back what was stolen from them to begin with. A few weren't so willing to listen to three 'bitches' but quickly changed their tune when Ottawa took one of her potions and trounced them.<p>

"Seto?" He looked back to see Joey walking up to him, the boy was dressed in animal skins fit for a woman, but Seto had to admit his puppy looked enticing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just curious as to how they work like this." He said looking down at the training area where Yami, after getting a new doll to possess, was showing Yugi how to fight as Rye stood a bit further away torturing her pack as Kia and Ottawa did the same with theirs.

"Do you think we can beat Tea with so few?"

"We can only hope, Joey..." Seto sighed, pulling him close and resting his head in his shoulder. "I really hope Yugi gets his wish in the end... It'd really suck if he got to be with his soulmate only for him to leave again."

"Yeah, Yami's a great guy, a bit quirky, but then again look at our group of friends."

"Not to mention the two women he works with." Seto smirked as Joey laughed a little. "Joey..."

He looked up and gasped as he was kissed softly by his lover, the kiss was very chaste and soft, but it left him dizzy and gasping for air when Seto pulled away.

"Promise me if anything happens you will take care of Mokuba for me."

"... You are not dying on me Seto Kaiba! You will not leave me alone and you will not leave me to fend for myself and our younger siblings! We are fighting together and we are winning! Or I'm dying with you! Don't you dare try and tell me what to do you pompous prick!"

Seto stared in shock for a second before smiling and nodding. They looked back at the field to see Rye throw a bottle at her fiends and a harsh wind began blowing filling the whole area in snow as she kept chanting.

"I noticed something..." Seto said suddenly.

"What?"

"Those potions, they have a time limit... about a minute each. You have 60 seconds to make it as powerful as you can and the more power you put in-"

"The more devastating the effect... You got a plan?"

"Yea. Get the others!" Seto said running over to Rye. "Hey! I got a plan!"

"Really?" Ottawa asked, walking over to him, her clothes looked darker than normal and her skin was paler.

"You okay Ottawa?" Seto asked noting the sudden change. Rye looked and quickly pulled her friend to her and wrapped an arm over her waist.

"She's fine... just give me a sec..." Rye said, passing power over to her to brighten up her skin, but her clothes were still dark. "Ottawa, you're not keeping track..."

"Shit."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Now what's the plan?" Ottawa asked changing the subject.

"Those potions they have a time limit right?"

"Yes a minute each. Why?" Rye asked.

"Think about it. We can use them like a domino effect, one after another, but we'll give them about 30 seconds in between so that way when one person's potion runs its course."

"The others will be able to cover for them as they recover or attack..." Ottawa finished. "But that's not going to work. We have a limited number and unless we can get to Rye's home somewhere back in Thebes, we don't have enough to make more."

"Then why are you using them?" Bakura growled, as the others joined them.

"Because these are older and have lost their potency over the years. They are good for training though."

"Then save the rest and use those as a distraction-"

"Rye." Dante walked up behind her and whispered in her ear and she sighed.

"Ottawa deal with this, work out a plan that doesn't involve us leaving ourselves open to an attack while using the potions. I'll see what's going on topside." Rye sighed.

"What?"

"Yea the potions leave you open to attack because you have to focus on it. Rye's the only one able to use a potion and keep moving. It's second nature to her. You're beginners, besides with the way things are going you won't need the potions. You can summon your own monsters to fight." Ottawa pointed out. "But I like the plan, only problem is, is that we are leaving ourselves open. And since Tea's out to kill Yugi, we can't risk that, can we?"

"Alright, so what do you suggest?" Seto asked.

I'm not sure yet." Ottawa answered truthfully. "I've been dividing my attention, so I'm not quite here, literally, in fact."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Nothing you need to worry about, I hope." She sighed in reply. "Give me a little time to think about it and I should have something. You think about it as well, and watch out for Joey while you're at it, I've seen a couple of the more stupid fiends watching him."

"You think they'd try something, even with you around?" Joey asked.

"I didn't call them stupid for nothing." Ottawa said, chuckling harshly.

"I'll make sure they regret trying to touch my puppy if they do." Seto vowed. Joey snuggled up to him, happy that someone was taking care of him for once instead of him having to look out for everyone else, or himself. Ottawa smiled at the look on his face and went to speak with Yami and Yugi.

"How are you two holding up?" She asked.

"Okay." Yugi said, though his vivid eyes betrayed the fear for what was to come. She smiled and drew him into a soft hug. Yugi leaned into it, burying his face against her neck.

"You always were a cuddler." She murmured. "You two have the most to lose, don't you?"

"What about you and Rye?" Yami asked.

"Me and Rye will keep going on unless things get screwed up too bad." Ottawa replied. "Naw, it's you two I'm worried about. You're so close to having each other for the rest of your lives, the way you weren't able to before, it would just be cruel for that to be taken away."

"And that's why we fight." Yami said steadily.

"Exactly, that's why we fight, because there's so much in this life worth fighting for." Ottawa said, her eyes all the sudden darkening.

"Ottawa?" Yugi asked nervously. She blinked at him, frowning a little bit. "Your skin, you're going all pale, are you alright?"

She looked down at herself and cursed at the sight of nearly white skin. "Sorry, you guys, I'd better find Rye before this gets out of hand. Stay out of trouble."

"Ottawa, who are you, really?" Seto asked in exasperation. She smirked at him.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

* * *

><p>Seto: When did the author notes become a sing-along?<p>

Rye: Because we say so...

Ottawa: Doesn't matter!

Yugi: Review plz!


	30. Chapter 30

Ottawa: AUHAAAAUUHAAAA! *swinging from random vine*

Seto: Who gave the girl caffine? And where the hell did that vine come from!

Aisis: She requested it...

Rye: Hey Ai... I want a baseball bat, please!

Ottawa: And a two tonne chocolate bar!

Aisis: ...

Rye: ... Yeeeeeaaaaah...

Aisis: Here you are... *hands her bat*

Ottawa: What about me?

Yami: ... Okay Tarzana... What's that for?

Rye: This... *takes bat to the back of Tea head* DIE BITCH!

Yugi: Um, the same as always! They own nothing! And the same warning and disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Ottawa left Seto grumbling in annoyance and headed up to where Rye and Dante were scanning the horizon. "Shouldn't you be babysitting your little humans?" Dante asked.<p>

"They don't need babysitting. I pity any of your fiends that so much as look at one of the submissives the wrong way." Ottawa said with a laugh. "In fact it would be funny to have one of them go after Yugi, just to watch Yami go apeshit."

"So, what's up Ottawa?" Rye asked, turning to her friend. She blinked and sighed. "It's getting bad, isn't it?" She said, passing her hands over Ottawa's body, making the paleness subside a little. "It's not going away completely."

"It won't anymore." Ottawa replied with her own sigh. Rye nodded her head.

"What do you think of that?" Rye asked, pointing towards the horizon. What looked like a bank of black storm clouds was spreading slowly their way. The only visual indications that this was something more sinister were the flashes of coloured light and the shapes that occasionally formed in the clouds. Rye and Ottawa however could sense the evil presence in that cloud.

"It's an army for sure." Ottawa said.

"They know where we are." Dante growled. Ottawa looked at him, her eyes flickering black for the barest of seconds.

"No, they know we're out here somewhere, but they can't pinpoint our location."

"At least the wards are holding up for now." Rye huffed. Dante raised an eyebrow at them both.

"You know your roots are losing their colour." He told Ottawa pleasantly. She grabbed at her hair and swore softly. "Why don't you just revert to your true form and save all this trouble?"

"If I do that they'll be able to find us no problem." Ottawa answered. "Plus, my true form would likely frighten our new friends, and I don't want things to be awkward between all of us."

"You mean the constant allusions to sex don't make things awkward enough as it is?" Dante asked with a grin. She smirked.

"That just makes things more fun. They're all just hypocritical prudes." Rye replied. "I mean come on, the whole house has been smelling like sex ever since they got there."

Ottawa laughed and then looked towards the approaching darkness again. "We will need to use our true forms before the end comes, that much is certain."

"You don't know any more?" Dante asked worriedly. Ottawa smiled wanly.

"Either we win or lose this one, there's nothing else." She replied. "Come on, let's see if our boys have managed to destroy anyone yet."

They nodded in agreement, Rye pulling out a cloak for Ottawa to put on. Once that was done they headed back inside. As soon as they got to the common area the sound of a fight was all that greeted them. Rye glared at Ottawa who just walked forward, the cloak and foreboding presence making the fiends and wolves part easily enough. But to Rye's and Ottawa's shock it wasn't anyone of the guys fighting it was little Yugi sitting on a female fiend's back holding onto her ears with his sharp little fangs in cub form. The fiend rolled about trying to throw him off but Yugi just held on tighter.

"Awwwwww!" Rye squealed and dashed forward grabbing Yugi, but blinked when the fiend yelped and moved with them. "Yugi... drop it!"

He growled at her and she squished him into her boobs, cooing about his cuteness. Yami finally seemed to come out of his stupor and walked over to them.

"Come on Yugi, let her go... See I'm okay and I'm not interested in her... Believe me, no woman can turn me from you." Yami assured as Yugi let go of the fiend and Yami took him into his arms.

"Serious, Rye. Send Yugi out to the front line! We'll get the world back and Tea's head on a platter if he were to ask them cutely!" Ottawa said, though she wasn't being serious. "So how'd this happen?"

"That girl was getting a bit to... frisky with Yami and Yugi didn't like it." Ryou stated.

"He means, she was rubbing her body all over Yami's." Malik clarified.

"Hah! So Yugi didn't like it and told her to back off. She didn't and all hell broke loose... Epic!" Rye summed up before she sneezed and yelped as she turned into a duck. "No! Not now!"

"RYE!" Dante and Izzy screamed.

She sneezed again this time turning into a cat. Yami and Ottawa palmed their faces, muttering about perfect timing before a laugh was heard behind them.

"Cousin! I see you got my gift!" called a male voice as he walked up to them dressed in a Greek toga. "A nice little cold to hold you over!"

Ottawa sighed, really, this was not happening, not when they were about to die horrible and possibly mind scarring, for her and Rye that is, deaths! And Hermes decides to mess with them now?

"You better be Loki in disguise and messing with her, or so help me, Hermes, I'm going to hurt you in so many ways that even Zeus will feel it from here!" She hissed.

Hermes ignored her threats and tossed her something before he vanished, leaving Rye to sneeze and turn into a chihuahua. Dante stared before bursting into fits of laughter as Rye's agitated barks only served to make him laugh more.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Rye growled before sneezing so hard she flew passed the group and into jar, the lid slamming shut on her. "Ugggh... Just leave me alone!"

Ottawa sighed, now that Hermes dicked them over... again, she was going to have to figure out what the hell to do with their army. She blinked when black portals began opening up around them. She noted Bakura's men stepping out of a few, some royal guards out of another and the last on only a set of demonic green eyes glared out of them.

"Rye?"

"Hmm... Ohh yea... I forgot I s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sent the s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stones to bring the others-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s here... forgot about that..." Rye's voice echoed inside of the jar. "Tawa... I don't feel good..."

"I figured as much... that bastard... Rye, come out here and try to take a human form." Ottawa said opening the jar and jumping back when Rye slithered out. "A snake?"

"Yes-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s..." Rye sighed. Yami walked over to her and picked her up. She lazily curled her body around him, her head resting on his head. "Warm... What did that bas-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stard bring?"

"The key to your collar." Ottawa stated, showing her the gnarled key.

Rye stared for five seconds before promptly hissing out a long string of curses before sneezing once more turning into a female version of Seto.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Rye: And end!<p>

Ottawa: Chocolate!

Yami: HERMES!

Yugi: Rye's got a cold... maybe some reviews will make her feel better?


	31. Chapter 31

Ottawa: Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road

Rye: Follow, follow, follow, follow! Follow the Yellow brick road!

Seto: Will this madness never end?

Ryou: I doubt it. Warnings and disclaimers still apply.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around, leaving a wide berth of space for Rye for when she sneezed. So far she'd gone from a woman, to a duck, to a dog, to snake, to another woman (not her original form), to poodle, to a bat, to a pokemon, and was now growling miserably in Griffin form.<p>

"Okay so exactly what are we going to do?" Seto asked.

"The Running Bull." Izzy stated before picking up a stick and drawing on the dirt in the center of the circle. "We'll have our fastest and most efficient runners here and here. Then the main army, the veterans up front and the rest behind them, forms the horns and head. The reserves will hang back as the body and provide cover with the potions."

"Ms. Kia was kind enough to help Seto hammer out the details with the potions... Ottawa will make exactly 12 Fatal Blizzard's and 10 Black Rain's." Dante said. "These are medium level potions so they will run faster, but will be more devastating... We had to change this part because we were relying on Rye to use Frozen Jet or even Flash Hall... But with her being sick, we can't even take the collor off of her."

"Don't re-re- ahhhh-chooooo!" Rye sneezed, the feather bursting off her body and leaving behind a naked mole rat. "Damn it!"

"Please hurry up and go Medusa!" Yami begged.

"Medusa?" Bakura asked.

"Yea, that's how we know the cold's run its course and she's good to go, besides that, she'll be able to fight, we just won't be able to look at her." Yami said.

Ottawa nodded in agreement as another sneeze came from Rye and she screamed, or at least it sounded like she screamed. Yugi blinked and giggled as Rye fluttered around his hair like a tiny fairy. Marik snickered as Malik held out his hand for her to land on it.

"Stop laughing fucker!"

"What fairy curses?" Malik asked.

"I DO! I hate this! Hermes must've done something so I can't hit Medusa! This is getting on my nerves!" Rye stamped a foot, but Malik hardly felt it. "Okay I like the plan, but here's a good question. Why are we using Darkness based magic when we are fighting darkness? Zorc's going to count on that!"

Silence soon fell before Ottawa smirked and smiled. "It'll work... remember Rye not all darkness is evil..."

"And not all light is good... I see now... You're going to-"

"Yes. It'll give us at the very least a form of a fighting chance... And I think Yugi will be good with using Dancing Ray's and even Spectral Light's."

"But Spectral's not exactly damaging..." Rye pointed out. "It's more of a distraction."

"The better to use it. Besides that he can use the Healing Breeze's and Healing Rain's on us from the Reserves. It'll one: help us out and two: It'll protect him! And with you sitting out this fight, you'll be able to guide the Army."

"What about you? In that form you can't exactly fight you know..." Rye pointed out floating up to be level with Ottawa.

"That's were Joey and Bakura come in... I got a summons from Ani-jisan... He's found a break in Zorc's palace."

Rye stared before yet another sneeze took sounded, but everyone was sure they heard her say something like, 'fuck yea' in there. She now stood back to her original form, or so they thought. Rye twitched, grabbed the front of her pants and sighed.

"Rye?" Dante asked.

"What?"

Everyone jumped at the deep male sounding voice that growled out at them as a very MALE Rye stood before them, arms crossed and glaring at them. Seto snickered as did Bakura and Marik. Yami doubled over laughing as Ottawa eyed Rye in a way that was a bit too friendly.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up damn it... gimme the key..." Ottawa nodded and handed the key to Kia as Rye squatted onto the floor, moving the now shoulder length hair out of the way so the werewolf could get to the lock on the collar.

Aly stood before Rye, holding his face and making him look at her as the collar finally clicked and slipped off. A fierce roar tore out of the male being before it died into a low rumble, Aly rubbing Rye's ears and making the man shift into wolf form and flop onto the floor so the little vampire could keep rubbing his ears.

"Rye's in heaven right now... Loves having his ear's stroked! She was pretty smart to do that. Rye normally would go into rampage after having that collar taken off." Yami stated. "Why did they put it on her again?"

"Because Hermes is an asshole." Ottawa stated.

"Is it wise to talk about the gods like that?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Most of the gods are in Ottawa and Rye's debt, and besides, they usually know better than to mess with them." Yami replied. "I don't quite understand it, but they sometimes treat them as more than just gofers." He gave Ottawa a look, but she just grinned at him and went over to rub Rye's tummy.

"Oh yes, you're a good hellhound of doom." She cooed, making Rye growl at her. She smirked and scratched a particularly sensitive spot on Rye's stomach, making her tail wag and her left hind leg paw at the air.

"This is all very interesting." Izzy drawled. "But don't we have a war to get to?"

"Patience, young padawan." Ottawa replied. "The farther onto our land they are, the bigger the advantage we have. We want them to be confident that they can win, when they see no one fighting them, that confidence will grow and then we will strike."

"So we're waiting until the last possible moment to start fighting." Dante observed.

"Exactly, puts an element of surprise into it." Ottawa sighed. "Plus I think we'd all like Rye not to be furry when we do have to fight."

"Aww, but she's cute like this." Bakura teased, making Rye snap her jaws at him.

"As cute as she is, and as deadly as she is, she is even more so in her true form, which she should be able to access soon."

"You're hair's turning white." Joey suddenly gasped. She ran her hand through the short, paling strands.

"It just means that we're getting close." She turned to Seto. "You'll be able to see me for what I truly am soon."

"Somehow, I'm not sure I want to anymore." Seto replied, looking unnerved. Dante snorted.

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"So we just sit here for a little bit more?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, keep yourselves loose and calm, do a little bit of exercise but don't tire yourselves out. Eat, but not too much." Kia instructed. She pulled her claymore out and began sharpening it quietly.

"How the heck does she wield that thing?" Marik asked to no one in particular. "It's almost as big as she is!"

"Practice, youngling, lots of practice." Kia said, her ears twitching in amusement. "I'd suggest finding something quiet to do, it will be a little while yet before anything happens."

* * *

><p>Yami: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy... aw fuck they got me doing it too<p>

Rye: *sniggers* We got Yami to join the dark side!

Ottawa: Just go with it Yami!

Yugi: *shakes head* Review plz and thnx!


	32. Chapter 32

Rye: Evill cold... *sneezes and turns into Hao*

Ottawa: *starts drooling*

Seto: Don't just stand there and drool, we all know you want to bite him...

Ottawa: *jumps on Rye and bites*

Rye: STOP BITING ME DAMN YOU!

Seto: I feel better now, same warnings and disclaimer.

Most of the occupants of the caves had either taken to pacing, taking naps, or making out like the end of the world was at hand, which, it could have been. Only Rye, Ottawa and Kia were still, watching their friends, the ones they had to protect. Their calm settled the others somewhat, at least it kept them from going crazy with waiting.

"How far exactly are you planning on letting them get?" Izzy snapped.

"As close as possible, and as far as possible." Rye replied cryptically. "Watch your mouth or I'll duct tape it shut." He glared at her, but shut up. "If we get out of this alive, I'm doing something about the pack's lack of manners." Rye muttered to Ottawa, who grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"You'll have your chance at the demons soon, little wolf." She told Izzy, using the old pet name that he hated. He growled at her, but she merely chuckled at him. "Still so easy to get under your skin."

Yami watched the two girls who had been his companions for what felt like forever continue to bait the wolf and suddenly felt a pang of regret. He was going to actually miss them when this was all over. One way or another he wouldn't be their partner anymore and although he often groused about it, he was actually going to miss the insanity.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked from his lap. Yami kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Oh, just musing about how you don't realize just how good you got it until it might be taken away." Yami answered.

"You're talking about me?" Yugi asked, blinking innocently up at him.

"And oddly enough, the two crazies sitting over there." Yami replied, jerking his head in Ottawa and Rye's direction.

"Really?" Yugi giggled.

"For all their crazy antics, they're fiercely loyal and protective, and the insanity made the long years kind of fun." Yami explained. "However this ends, we say goodbye to each other."

"Goodbyes are never forever though." Yami jumped; he hadn't heard Kia come up behind him. "At the risk of sounding cliché, of course."

"Even in the face of the destruction of the universe?" Yami asked.

"There are others." Kia replied. "Trust me when I tell you that all is not as it seems."

"How old are you really, Kia?" Yugi asked. "You talk like a wise woman, but you look so young."

"Too old, youngling, too old." She sighed, looking over at Aly playing with a couple wolf cubs. "I've seen many friends come and go, so I know what goodbyes feel like."

Yami was about to question her further when Ottawa suddenly sat bolt upright, staring at something only she could see. Yami stared at her and froze, the entirety of her eyes, pupil, iris and whites, had turned an impossibly blacker-than-black.

"It's time." She said. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal.

"Right, everyone grab your weapons, grab your potions and let's go!" Rye roared. Yami thought he saw black feathers flicker along Ottawa's back as she moved, but he couldn't be sure of anything right now. They took a tunnel path, one that would lead them out far away from the caves, and the cubs.

"Ottawa, wouldn't it be easier just to assume your true form now?" Dante asked, seeing the strained look on her face and the flickers that surrounded her.

"No, he'll know I'm here, and he'll try to get away, try to attack me when I'm not prepared." Ottawa replied, gritting her teeth. "I only assume my true form when he has nowhere to run to."

Dante muttered about old women and their cryptic messages. He growled a few orders to the actually fiends, the canine and feline like beasts merged into the shadows of the cave, guarding the cubs from all sides while they were out on the battlefield. Rye, who managed to maintain her male form without another sneezing fit, gave orders for the others to get into position. She and Ottawa would be hanging back with the reserves until they could be of use. Marik and Bakura were leading the Horns of the Bull to the outer edges of the battlefield-to-be as Seto and Yami were leading the main body.

Malik looked at Ottawa's quickly fading pallor and then looked at Rye. The woman turned man's eyes were glowing brightly, but then his face twitched and he sneezed. There was a small snarl and they looked down to see a pug sitting in Rye's place.

"We're boned..." was all he could think to say as Yugi picked her up and rubbed her head.

"Damn it Hermes..."

"I see he was being a jerk again." Called a new voice as they reserves all jumped, those who recognized the man, bowed to the ground as others moved out of his way and allowed him to talk to the two women. Kia and Aly bow dropped to their knees behind Ottawa as the man smiled. "It's nearly time, can you hold this form a little longer?"

"It's difficult... but I can manage." She stated through gritted teeth, her form flickering once more. "It is Ryilia I'm worried about."

"Child of the Light, may I?" the man asked, smiling softly at Yugi while holding out his hands for Rye.

"Who-who are you?" Yugi asked nervously as his friends tensed around him.

"I am Ani-jisan..." He said, smirking at a wide eyed Rye and Ottawa. "I hear and know all, remember that my child." Ottawa turned her head away as he shook his own and looked down at Yugi again. "My real name is Anubis... I am the Lord of the Underworld. I am also the High King of the Gods and am responsible for my Keepers' messes."

"We didn't do this and you know it." Ottawa hissed.

"I know, but I'm still here to clean up after you two... Now may I please?" Anubis said, his handsome face making it a bit hard for Yugi to resist.

He handed Rye over to him and he smiled, holding the pug above his head. Chanting a soft prayer a golden collar appeared around her neck and shattered before a mighty sneeze caused her to fly out of Anubis' hands. Anubis then summoned up goggles and made everyone put them on.

"Those will protect you from Rye until she turns back to normal... If I'm correct this is usually the last form she assumes before that?" Anubis asked looking at Ottawa.

"Yes... It usually is... They are here." She breathed, a blue wisp leaving her lips, but it wasn't her breath.

He nodded as he summoned more goggles and let his voice echo over their people, informing them that the goggles would protect them from Rye. When he was sure everyone was safely wearing the magic goggles, he stepped back with Ottawa to watch the fight.

Meanwhile

Down on the battlefield, Seto, after adjusting the goggles asked what they were for as Yami smirked.

"Remember when I said Rye turns into Medusa?" Yami asked, recalling the conversation from a few hours ago.

"Yes, but what does-"

"Unless you want to turn to stone go ahead and take off the goggles... This way we can see where she is and not suffer for it. Because we all know the first rule of battle-"

"Never take your eyes off the enemy." Seto stated, as he checked his gun and his extra clips. "Here comes the first wave- Whoa!" Seto gasped as a wave of water appeared beneath the advancing army's feet and began to freeze over until a crystal formation had formed and then it shattered into pieces, a large bulk of the army killed instantly as the others fell back and regrouped. "What was... what was that?"

"Frozen Jet." Izzy smirked. "And seeing the heavy damage it did, I'd say Ottawa must have been pretty pissed."

"What makes you think it was her?" Dante asked, looking at his younger twin

"Rye's sick, she can't even keep her form for more than a few short hours if she gets that lucky. Besides, the women aren't much better." Izzy grinned.

"Sexist mother-" Yami began but was cut off by agonizing screams as four bolts of lightning stroke the earth, burrowing through it and meeting in a central point where they formed one large bolt that shot back up to the heavens. Killing hundreds more of the advancing second wave. "Okay whoever's doing the potions, I love them right now..."

The third and fourth wave were coming but a ring of fire formed in the middle of them the ground slowly sinking inwards before finally a geyser of lava shot out, killing those in the center instantly and burning the others severely. But it seemed that the army got smarter as they had sent in the fifth and sixth waves while the third and four were still advancing instead of falling back. Seeing as they didn't have much more time to argue, they all let out a battle cry, but didn't move. This shocked the army because their war cries came from the front but the attack itself came from the sides and almost completely behind them.

Bakura and Marik's groups crashed into the army, cutting them down to size as the main body remained, watching the battle. Marik spun around, the razor sharp claws and hooks of his wings slicing through shadow creatures like a hot knife through butter as his tail wrapped around another creature's neck and flung it at an advancing one that was aiming to attack Bakura from behind. The bandits were all yelling and screaming out as half of Ottawa's pack tore through with roars and snarls. He smirked as he jumped up, wings keeping him airborne as three of the shadow creatures crashed into each other before he heard screeches from the skies and saw his sister leading the army with a dragon and a woman riding the dragon.

When they got closer he saw it was Mai, the blonde woman was commanding an army of Harpies that she summoned up from the shadow realm. Calling down to the men below to retreat, they quickly backed off into the thick forests, healing potions being used on the injured as the dead were dragged off the battle field as well. He dove at Bakura and grabbed his hand when he threw it up, sweeping him into the air as Mai's dragon let out a stream of fire, burning what was left of the army to a crisp before the next few waves advanced, her harpies letting out piercing screams as they dove in and began cutting them down to size.

"Forgot Mai was here... Thought she stayed behind with the others." Yami mumbled as he watched two harpies grab a shadow beast by its jaws and rip it in half before diving for another one.

"Yes, well... let's not look a gift horse in the mouth..." Seto mumbled as he held up his gun aiming at something in the distance, eyes narrowed. "Looks like the bitch decided to come out of hiding..."

Yami glared at Tea, who was dressed in all black, her skin having become a leathery texture and yellowish white pasty color, her lips were a deep red as her eyes were wide and crazed, looking about as if this was nothing more than a child's game. Her hair looked like a weedwhacker had gone through it before a rat decided to remodel it. Feeling rage and bile raising fast, Yami looked around them and frowned, it had gone silent; deathly so.

"Yamikins... !" Tea called out and Yami wondered if a doll could vomit. "Come to me, my love... come to me please!"

Seto looked about, where the hell did the others vanish too? It was just them now and he was really getting nervous. He aimed his gun again, watching the darkness that seemed to have eaten the others wondering what the hell was going on...

Rye: HERMES YOU BASTARD STOP MESSING WITH US! Ottawa let me go, I am not Hao! *struggles to get free before sneezing and screaming in terror when she looks like Tea* ... fuck... me...

Ottawa: *takes out a bazooka*

Rye: AAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away from Ottawa*

Yami: Uhhh, reviews?


	33. Chapter 33

Ottawa: *still chasing Rye around*

Rye: SOMEONE GET HER AWAY FROM ME!

Yami: *shoots Ottawa with dart gun* Warnings and disclaimers still apply

* * *

><p>Ottawa frowned, something wasn't right. Anubis looked at her and she shook her head as he nodded before looking to the shadowed figure lurking off to the side of them.<p>

"She's getting impatient. Something needs to be done... But what?"

"Without our full force and Rye at 100%, we won't do much damage... there's only one thing to do... Yugi." Said boy walked over to her as she handed him a potion. "That's a Fatal Blizzard. Aim for the mass of darkness."

Yugi nodded as Joey, Malik and Ryou grabbed potions as well they snapped off the tops and tossed them up in the air as the sky brightened up. Colorful rays of light sliced through the darkness as fierce winfds blew in snow and hail, a tornado formed and began pulling a mass of air down towards the earth as meteors crashed down with devastating force. The darkness shattered in a heartbeat, and with it the sounds of war.

Back on the battlefield.

Everyone took cover when meteors began to rain down as well as the sudden snow storm dropping temperatures dramatically. Seto barely dodged a pale blue beam of light as the air around them seemed to grow thin and he was getting lightheaded before pressure built up on his body and fora moment he blacked out. But when he could see again, it was madness. Bakura flew passed him, having been smacked by a beast. Jumping around the tree he fired two shots into its head and summoned up the Hikaku Giant. The one eyed giant lumbered through the battle, shielding the others as he grabbed Bakura, the man's left side completely torn open to the point he could see bone, and carried him back up the hill towards the reserves.

Ryou upon seeing his lover, rushed forward with a healing potion as Joey grabbed Seto and pulled him out of the way when howls around them echoed and the rest of the werewolves dove into the fray, Kia leading them with a savage battle cry that one would never guess could come from such a being. Ottawa looked to Anubis, who nodded and they both vanished while the others joined in the battle, only Rye's hidden figure remained to guard the small group. Joey hissed as he looked at the damage being fixed as Bakura moaned and slowly regained consciousness. When he did he screamed in shock pointing above them and they looked to see Rye, or what they thought was her.

The six armed gorgon, hissed low at them, dropping out of the tree, the long snake like lover half coiling around under her as the snakes in her hair all fanned out and hissed when she roared. The roar was all the fiends needed to race in. Joey quickly grabbed a wolf potion and downed it, racing in with the wolves as he transformed half way down the hill. The golden wolf dashed from side to side, jumping on shadow beasts looking for Yami. Ryou nodded to the others to go ahead, Seto withdrawing his Giant as he calmed his breathing and found that well of magic again, throwing up a hand, four large portals opened and out stepped three adult blue eyes white dragons and the Blue eyes ultimate dragon. The four Shadow Monsters roared before taking off as Shadow creatures that could fly engaged them in battle above the others.

Bakura looked at Yugi as he touched Rye's lower left arm and handed her a sword from the weapons pile behind them. She shook her head, her highest left hand patting his own head as her right middle hand showed him the spear she was holding. Understanding that she didn't need another weapon he smiled as she nodded, darting off into the battle, everyone who lost their goggles quickly fled or closed their eyes as she slithered passed them, she as aiming for Tea, the bitch was untouched by anything, she had Zorc's Sages protecting her. Yami was off to her left, riding Joey's back as the wolf acted like a horse for the former Pharaoh as well as keeping him safe. Marik zoomed over head, biting out the throat of another shadow creature before dumping it to the ground and grabbing Aly before she could be crushed by a snake-like gargoyle. The small vampire hissed and threw the knives she held, catching the creature in the eyes.

Dante and Izzy joined her, nodding at the shield as they transformed, roaring as she let out a hellish screech at the same time they hit the shield, there was a sudden pulse in the darkness. The pulse caused a pause in the battle as everyone even Tea looked about not sure what happened. Rye smiled as she snarled something incoherent as the pulse happened again and again, slowly gaining strength until the darkness caused by Zorc's power shattered a bit, allowing the large full moon to shine through. Seeing their goddess' body hanging in the night, Fiends, Werewolves and Wolves alike howled...

-A while before this, Ottawa-

Anubis smiled at Loki, the Norse God of Mischief, had been waiting for them to arrive, the young God bowed to his elders as he showed them into the crack of the castle. Ottawa felt the magic gathered here, Zorc was using the missing people, specifically the boys Tea unwittingly sacrificed to him as fuel for his own dark powers. The magic was so strong she had to change her form, but even so her powers hadn't manifested. This was the Null Void, the lowest pit in all of the Underworld. Only the most dangerous and powerful evils are sealed here and as a result anyone with strong magic couldn't use theirs either.

"This way... Zorc left some men here, we'll have to be careful..." Loki warned. "Hope you have weapons, magic's useless here..."

Ottawa gave him a look and lifted her scythe. "This magic is older than you, older than Zorc, it is not affected."

"Though not very affective like this." He pointed out. She made a face at him.

"There is enough to help us." She murmured. "We must try not to let anyone know we are here, we don't need Zorc coming to see what's wrong. We find the boys, get them out and go back to the battle, no funny business." She said, giving Loki the evil eye.

"You're never letting me forget what happened in the battle of 1812, are you?" He groused. She smirked at him and shook her head.

"If we're done with the trip down memory lane, can we get this over with?" Anubis asked pleasantly, as though he were simply contemplating a walk in the park and not storming the most evil place in the universe.

"I'll go first." Ottawa said.

"Yeah, age before beauty." Loki quipped. She gave him the finger and stepped inside the courtyard, keeping to the shadows and looking around. There were guards everywhere, monstrous creatures with too many arms, heads and eyes and sickly yellow skin that oozed. She signalled to the other two and they slid into the shadows with her.

"Odin's beard, what are those things?" Loki whispered, looking disgusted.

"Some of them are those who've sold their souls to Zorc and now are his mindless drones." Ottawa whispered, her dark eyes flinty. "I swear one day I am coming down here and taking every soul that is here, the punishments of the gods are never as bad as these."

"What do you mean?"

"They're constantly in pain, constantly hungry, constantly thirsty but even if they drink or eat there is no relief and the act hurts them still." Ottawa hissed angrily. "They have no will but they have enough consciousness to know that something is missing, but they don't know what."

Loki shook his head. "I didn't think such things would be allowed." He said bleakly.

"Zorc has made sure what he does is not found out most of the time." Anubis growled. "The only reason we know now is because she sees them."

"Make no mistake, they may be mindless, but they will kill us if they see us." Ottawa hissed, beginning to creep along the wall. Loki and Anubis followed her, taking care to stay in the shadows. They didn't want to know if these creatures had any interesting abilities of their own.

The made it to the castle walls without incident and saw that the door was guarded. Anubis cursed under his breath but Ottawa and Loki simply took their weapons, Loki's a small dagger, and snuck up behind the guards. They quietly stabbed each one in the back and propped them up to make it look like they were still on guard.

"Urg, they're all slimy." Loki muttered with a grimace and a shudder.

"Quit complaining, you baby, we have to move." She hissed at him, gesturing Anubis forward. "They'll be in the lowest level of the castle I wager, probably not heavily guarded though."

"What makes you think that?" Anubis asked.

"One, he didn't know Rye and I were involved, otherwise he wouldn't have gone for a show of force, and two, he doesn't think that anyone would be fool enough to brave this place."

"What does that make us then?" Loki mumbled, peering around a hallway corner. She elbowed him in the gut and the three of them snuck their way past guards and lesser beings of evil that were in Zorc's courts. The dungeons weren't hard to find, not with the stench of blood and sweat and fear that rolled out of them.

They finally got to the dungeon itself and Ottawa nearly roared in rage at the sight that met their eyes. Row upon row of young men were strung up, naked, whipped and burned, with black, energy-absorbing chains binding their wrists.

She stepped up to the first one and he opened his eyes slightly. He recoiled from her, eyes wide with fear. "Please, no more!" His panicked voice rang off the walls and ceiling.

"Hush, young one, I'm here to help." She said in a soothing voice. She let her eyes rove along the series of chains, knowing there would be a source for them where the power fed to Zorc. She found it in the corner, pulsing with evil, black light. She lifted her scythe and brought it crashing down.

* * *

><p>Yugi: How long's she going to be out? *pokes Ottawa*<p>

Yami: Hopefully forever.

Yugi: That's not nice. Review plz!


	34. Chapter 34

Rye: Almost there!

Ottawa: Hakuna Matata!

Yami: Seriously are you going to make us do a Lion King Ref?

Ottawa: What a wonderful phrase!

Seto: Damn she started singing again.

Rye: No I was thinking something along the lines of Abridged... YGO Abridged... Lady Gaga too...

Yugi: Well same warnings and Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>The construct shattered, a wave of awful black light bursting outwards from it. Ottawa shielded herself with her scythe and then looked around as the light faded. She smirked as the chains disappeared from the young men, so much for Zorc's extra power. She walked back to Anubis and Loki.<p>

"We need to take them away from this place before doing anything else." She said softly. "Bring them to the Mother, she'll heal their wounds, and their souls."

"How do we get them there?" Loki asked. "Surely we're not going to march them all out and risk the guards?"

Ottawa pulled a glowing key out of her cloak. "Rye said it should work once Zorc's extra power was gone." She explained. She closed the dungeon door and inserted the key in the lock. She opened the door again and inside was the castle that she and Rye called their own. "We'll be able to take them to the divine realms once they're through here. Then we go back to battle."

"Zorc is going to shit himself when you show up." Loki chuckled. "You and Rye both."

"I believe he's already seen Rye, and now he's starting to get nervous." Ottawa said with a grin, helping one of the young men to his feet and half-carrying him to the open door. "Look lively boys, this could take awhile."

Each of them took one or two of the young men at a time, growling softly at how emaciated and beaten up they all were. The young men, once they realized what was going on, willingly went along, thanking the three of them and often crying in relief. It was a bittersweet affair and Loki and Anubis could see Ottawa getting more and more angry as they brought more of the young men in.

"God bless you." The last of the young men whispered as he was brought inside the house. Ottawa locked the door behind her, shutting away the sight of the dungeon and smiled sadly.

"No, may the gods bless you." She replied. She looked to Anubis and Loki. "Can you take care of them? I think it's time I made my presence known." Loki and Anubis nodded and she disappeared.

%&%&%&%

Seto took a moment to try and catch his breath in the middle of the battle. Rye and her fiends were attacking the barrier with never-ending vigour it seemed, while the rest of them fought off the continual onslaught of demons, zombies, monsters and whatever the hell else Zorc had recruited to take them down.

Yami and Joey were dodging the demons who were trying to capture Yami and bring him to Tea. Seto saw Yugi fighting his way over to his lover, the small boy surprisingly savage for one normally so gentle. Seto turned around, just in time to see a demon leaping at him, and he had no time to keep it from getting him.

"Shit!" He yelped and braced himself for the blow. Instead he watched in stunned awe as the massive blade of a scythe cleaved through the demon, making it drop lifeless at his feet. Seto slowly turned around, and stared.

The figure before him was taller than a normal human being, but shaped like one, a woman in fact. She was dressed in a cloak so black it swallowed the light, with a hood that was currently thrown back, revealing a face with skin and short hair white as bone. The eyes were all black, pupils, irises and whites all, and looking into them was like looking into the empty void of space, endless. She was Death, she was...

"Ottawa."

For a long moment, she said nothing, but then she looked down at him and smiled softly.

**"Go young one..."** she ordered softly before silently weaving through the mixed army. Seto watched in awe as many fled her, both alley and enemy, the air was freezing as she passed and the ground blackened where she tread. He snapped out of it and ran off, catching Malik by the waist as an axe wielding ogre tried to cut him in half.

Malik then grabbed three knives off his belt and threw them into the ogre's face, watching it swing wildly killing its own as it was blinded. Seto smirked as they both made their way to Yugi, the small boy had found a silver scimitar that was covered in holy runes and was clearing a path. They saw why, Marik was down and under him was Tristan and Duke, both unconscious. The Guardian was shaking under the assault on his back and body, he looked ready to collapse at any point as well.

"Rave Twister!" Seto yelled, pitching the potion into the air four large rings of wind spun faster and faster before merging into one and sucking the air clean out of the monsters' lungs before they dropped dead as Marik stood up and coughed. "Here..."

Marik nodded tossing the Healing Rain up into the air and everyone within the immediate area was bathed in a calming light that washed away the pain, wounds and fatigue. Nodding his thanks again, Marik grabbed Yugi with his tail and then Tristan and Duke before taking off into the air. As he flew overhead he dumped Yugi on a Giant's back and the small teen began to mess with it, tapping its ears and shoulders making it spin wildly as it clubbed its own alleys trying to find the annoyance. Yami and Joey looked up when they heard giggling and saw Yugi sitting on the Giant's head and the one eyed monster was swinging about looking for him. They both snickered before Yugi hung in the monster's face blew raspberries as it held hits club above its head. Yami was about scream for Yugi when said teen fell off and the Giant clubbed himself instead. Yugi fell into a few of Yami's guards arms and they set him down before turning back to the battle at hand.

"Yugi that was dangerous!" Yami scolded.

"Look who's talking!" Yugi snapped back as Yami got off of Joey, said teen turning back to normal before throwing one of Ottawa's potions to the floor, a shield appearing and covering them from all sides. "That Giant would have crushed both you and Joey!"

"He's right Yams... we should move out of this area... Tea's gonna- Holy shit is that Ottawa?"

They all looked at the figure in black as she raised the scythe high above her head and brought it down on the shield protecting Tea. And then like a light switch had been turned on the darkness shattered and everyone stopped, many staggering about as if just waking from a drunken sleep or a deep trance. Yami gasped as Tea threw up her arms and called upon Zorc. Horrible flashbacks of Anzu doing the same, finding out that Heba had been killed and that there was nothing else he could do came racing to the forefront of his mind. He was shaken from his thoughts by Yugi's hands on his wrist and pulling him away from the area. He blinked and saw why, Zorc's demonic form appeared, blackening the skies once more.

"Wait, where's the army?" Yami asked as he saw that their men had retreated.

"Don't worry... It looks like they've given the 'No holds Barreds' command..." Kia said, Aly on her back as she grabbed them and after casting a spell they were back with the army. Izzy and Dante were there as well, the fiends were pacing back and forth, watching with maddened grins on their faces as Ottawa seemed to be holding a battle of wills.

"She's back... she's back... Brother..." Izzy giggled, almost insanely.

"Calm down... Mother needs to give her permission." Dante sighed, pacing as he was also restless, the oppressive aura was gone, many of the werewolves, fiends and wolves were going crazy. They could smell their missing pack members they could practically taste them. Mates, siblings children! They were there but without orders to attack or retrieve, many began to pace about rising with hellish barks and laughter. It looked like they had gone mad.

Ryou joined the others as Marik and his tribe members landed, but the Harpies remained airborne.

"It looks like Zorc knows they are there, but because Rye's yet to turn back to normal, he thinks he can take on Lady Death." Marik smirked. "Wait till he deals with the Drifter's wrath as well."

"Drifter!" Yami asked shocked. "Wait- you mean to tell me I've been working with THE DEATH and THE DRIFTER all these years? Ohh gods I'm so screwed! I've pissed them off more times than I dare count!"

Marik said nothing, he would let Yami drown in self loathing for a moment or two. Bakura would have laughed, but he was more worried because it was the Drifter who gave him his immortal life to pay off his debt to Marik's clan. He knew firsthand what the Drifter's temper was like, but now that the 'Mother' and 'Father' of the Universes were here, hell was about break loose in a manner one's never seen before nor ever again.

"It seems they have finally stopped playing fair..."

Everyone screamed as they jumped away from the portal that opened up and Anubis stepped out of it, Loki and Thor right behind him with the missing boys. They were looking healthier and had gained back their lost weight.

"Mingle about and find out your duties... My daughters, where are they?" Anubis asked.

"Daughters?" Dante asked. "I don't-"

"Brother!" Izzy yelled pointing up at the sky where the harpies were starting to fly in spirals all the while shrieking before a clap of thunder sounded and Death appeared before everything suddenly became pitch black, but this time a large moon hung in the air, bleeding red as it was swallowed by the clouds.

Soon the silence was shattered by the howls of all the wolves, fiends and werewolves that were quickly blended with screams ripping through the air. Yugi gasped in fear as he felt something brush passed him before something warm and stick was splatted across his side. Yami held still, his red eyes scanning the moving darkness as roars filled the final seconds before utter silence reigned the area. Seto and Joey blinked as the darkness bled away to reveal the moon once more, though back to its original size and it's silvery white color.

"Oh Ra..." Seto breathed, gagging slightly at the bodies littering the battlefield. Not too far from them Marik was covering Malik and Mai as Bakura and Ryou shivered slightly in disgust of all the blood surrounding them. "What-"

**"Night Raid..."** Death cooed, waving her hand as orbs of light filled the air and then flocked to her. She held her hands out as if a mother awaiting her child to run into her hands before she closed them around herself, the lights vanishing from view. **"These souls shall be judged..."**

"What is Night Raid?" Duke wondered, pulling Yugi over to the group as Yami shook some blood off his hair and arms.

"Rye's most powerful attack... As you can tell by the blood bath we all just took... it's safe to assume that you packs were the ones behind this." Yami said. "I remember seeing this once before..."

**"Before you died..."** Death said, looking to Kia, the white werewolf was stained in blood, her hands completely covered as she walked over to them, Aly tailing behind as well. **"Cousin..."**

"My Lady... Sorry for my looks... I did not expect to-"

**"Gorge yourself... It's a habit of th Drifter to allow those who repress their instincts to indulge every now and again..."** Death smiled before looking to their left. **"You look wonderful in your new armour..."**

"Whatever you say... Okay we need a distraction out there..." Rye said, walking up to them. "Yami, Bakura, Marik! You three get out there!"

"What!" All three screamed. "What are we going to do? Perform Lady Gaga!"

Rye just smiled all the more widely as they paled and then growled about evil gods.

* * *

><p>Ottawa: Live bait!<p>

Rye: What do you want me to do! Dress in drag and do the Hula!

Seto: Why do we bother?


	35. Chapter 35

Rye: And we're back! And by the way I am totally serious about the Lady Gaga bit!

Ottawa: Woohoo!

Seto: Okay the two of you are officially the craziest pair of women I know.

Ottawa: Aw, go molest Joey or something.

Rye: We love you too, Setty! Anyway, we don't own squat! Especially not YGO Abridge or any refrences we make to it! For the creators of YGO Abridge, you guys freaking rock! Now then...

Ottawa: ONWARDS WITH THE MADNESS!

* * *

><p>Yami was growling furiously as Marik picked at the thong that was making friends with his ass crack while Bakura waddled about retardly trying to understand what sane person would put on such evil pants! Rye was currently rolling around laughing hysterically because every time one of the three opened their mouths they began to sing a random Lady Gaga song so cursing her out was out of the question. Even Death was quietly chuckling at their misfortune.<p>

Yugi worried his lip as Yami stood with his arms crossed trying to think of something to convey his extreme dislike for the Drifter at this point in time. When Yami finally noted Yugi's worry, he gave him a slight smile and shook his head at the silent question. In all honesty it wouldn't be the psycho pair if they didn't do at least one random act of insanity during a war. The only thing he had to be grateful for was that it wasn't Lion King this time. He shuddered at the recollection of that particularly scarring memory.

"Yami?" Yugi asked when he saw the shudder.

**"He's fine, most like remembered the Lion King bit... or was it Cinderella?"** Rye asked.

"AAAAH!" Yami screamed before clamping his hands over his mouth when he felt a verse of Blood Mary bubbling in his throat to be sung. Glaring at her as she smiled right back.

**"Alright I think the spell's working just fine... Be sure to keep their focus between the three of you if you have to do Leather Pants or Leather shoes, do it! Ottawa and I need at least 5 minutes to prepare the sealing arrow." **Rye said seriously. **"Yami, don't worry if they destroy the doll, you're already dead so you won't fade away like last time, but do watch out for Tea. She'll try and capture your soul and if Zorc has that under his control..."**

Yami nodded, not needing a reminder of that death was literally breathing down their necks at this moment. Taking a deep sigh, he nodded to Rye and she clapped her hands sending all three boys out onto the battle field as their packs lined the forest, gearing up for a final assault. Death nodded to Rye as she nodded back, closing her eyes and beginning to chant ominously. A pillar of light shined around Yugi before he began floating in the air. Before he could panic, Death lightly touched his cheeks, smiling as he looked at her, shocked that he didn't instantly die.

**"Be strong, little Yugi... There is much that we must do in so short a time... You are the embodiment of Light, as Yami is Darkness... Only your love for Yami will protect him from being absorbed by Zorc and only your love for your friends and family will protect the rest of us from the backlash of power... I fear this will be our last meeting, my little one... Drifter and I had so much fun with you and will miss you dearly... maybe in the future, we shall meet again?" **Death said softly as Yugi looked ready to cry, but she kissed away the tears and smiled softly, a mother's smile as he nodded and clung to her as the light surrounded them both...

Bakura shifted uneasily in the pants, wondering how the hell Yami could stand to wear them, Marik was fine with his set of leather pants, having worn the material before from time to time, the only issue was the thong, his ass and his tail. It felt like he had something trying to eat him, starting from his ass. Yami just stood arms crossed as he thought of the songs Rye and Ottawa blasted through the castle on occasion when cleaning, he knew Poker face fairly well and even LoveGame, but he was not about to do something remotely sane. This was his last mission and he needed to do this with a bang so he might as well get Bakura and Marik to do Leather shoes with him, at least Bakura won't be noticeable until it's too late for Tea.

Before Rye had cursed them with the Gaga Spell as she called it to annoy him, they had hatched a plan to find a song that required the minimum only two singers and even then only one would be really singing as the other does background. It would be enough of a distraction since the spell itself forces the listener to pay sole attention the one singing. It did wonders for a few other missions so it should work now. Looking at Marik he nodded his head and Marik grinned. Time for some sheer stupidity!

Suddenly a voice echoed out of the heavens as three beams of light shown like stage lights over Bakura(still questioning Yami's sanity), Marik(trying to discreetly remove the wedgie from his ass) and Yami(Why the hell am I doing this again). This instantly drew Zorc's, and thus Tea's, attention to them as the voice said:

_ANNOUNCER: Previously on yugioh abridged..._

Marik felt his mouth move even before he realized he was even talking as he turned to give Yami an incredulous look of disbelief, "Wait, what, they're not? But it was so frikkin obvious!"

"No,no,no, I'm afraid my power comes from my leather shoes!" Yami said, giving him a mocking laugh, all the while kicking up a foot to shoe of his leather boots, the buckles clicking lightly form the movement.

"No! This cannot be! There aren't even any Lady Gaga songs that rhyme with shoes!" Marik cried, pulling on his hair before glaring at him.

Yami smirked at him raising his head almost defiantly as he chuckled, "Maybe not but I know one that works just as well..."

And then music began to fill the air, but seeing as they were in a forest/desert environment, there were obviously no speakers. As the beginning notes began Bakura felt his eye twitch before slapping a hand to his forehead and grumbling, "Oh, that's just what we need, ANOTHER Lady Gaga song parody."

And with that, Yami took his cue, making sure Tea and Zorc focused on him as Marik and Bakura nodded and took their places at the far edges of the 'spotlights.' Taking a deep breath Yami began to sing:

"Marik, Marik failed again. It's really no surprise. Your attempt to steal my power led to your demise. Did-did-diii-did you think that I really didn't know? Listen, man, the villains never win in this show."

"Says who?" Marik yelled, though Zorc's and Tea's attention didn't shift from Yami.

"W-win in this show, w-win in this show. Billy, you are never gonna win in this show." Yami said starting to dance in place. He'll never admit it to the psycho pair, but he actually loved doing this, it was pretty fun!

"I'm Marik!" Marik said from somewhere outside of his spotlight moving as close to Tea and Zorc as he could before freezing as the 'spotlight' reappeared on him again, some with Bakura.

"You've been trying all this time to take all my friends lives. But just know I'll be done with you by show 145."

"It's my turn!" Shouted a male voice as a man appeared beside Marik, his teal blue hair was long and his mismatched green and gold eyes glinted evilly, but suddenly a hook grabbed him about the neck and dragged him off.

"But for now, I'll deal with you and your Egyptian god. Just be ready when I use my Magnet Warrior squad. Slifer! Stop duelling, stop dueling, you don't wanna try anymore. You and your Steves will never win this war. Stop duelling, stop duelling, you don't wanna try anymore. You and your Steves will never win this war. E-e-e-e-e-e-stop stealing clothes from me. E-e-e-e-e-e-Im busy. E-e-e-e-e-e-stop stealing clothes from me."

Rye openly rolled across the ground in tears as they watched Yami pull of some Micheal Jackson moves before he started some strange disco routine. The packs were all laughing, even Dante and Izzy were supporting each other as they laughed. Death opened her eyes and smiled, nodding to Rye, who nodded as well and stood up, having stopped laughing now.

"This is so stupid!" Malik stated, while still clutching his gut in an attempt to still his laughter.

**"Hey, if it distracts the morons, then it's all good! Get ready, we're need the halfway point. Alphas to the front! Omegas behind them, Betas and Gama take the rear!"** Rye ordered, Kia handing her, her spear before taking up her claymore once more and taking position at the front with the other Alphas. Aly lingered with the humans, since this was a pack effort and being a vampire she didn't understand most of the commanding and ranking order. **"Steady..."**

Bakura noted the shift in the forest and sighed, they were ready to charge, he needed to get closer to the bitch and Zorc. Looking at Marik he nodded and Marik nodded to Yami.

"Do what you want, but it's not gonna work and you're not gonna get my leather shoes. Even though I'm naked from my waist, you're not gonna get my leather shoes. Do what you want, but it's not gonna work and you're not gonna get my leather shoes. Even though I'm naked from my waist, you're not gonna get my leather shoes."

By this point in time Bakura and Marik where now side by side only 30ft from Tea when it was suddenly them under the focus of both her and Zorc. Marik growled as he flicked his hair out of his face and took the typical bitch pose: one hip cocked to the side with a hand on it while pointing at Yami and singing:

"Boy, the way you're dissing all my plans won't make me leave no faster. Ride my bike no faster. Take my shirt off faster." At this point he straddled a motorcycle and took off his shirt to reveal his hard cut body as he smirked viciously and finished singing, "If you think it's over now, well, Pharaoh, here's my answer."

Rye smirked, nodding to the army to advance as Marik spoke darkly, "His dark side is waiting, and my hugs give you cancer."

Bakura finally seemed to have enough of being ignored and walked over to Marik, leaning on his shoulder as he said almost casually, "Not that I don't like this plan, but what happens to me? Where am I in all of this while you go fight Yugi?"

Everyone still on the hill snapped to look at Yugi who was still held by Death, but blinked when Rye shook her head and pointed at Yami, telling them that Yami didn't fit with that part and that they wouldn't understand even if she explained what was happening.

"Your fangirls will be glomping you all while I take your ring. So, just be a good kitty cat-" Marik began to explain but was cut off by Bakura's growl.

"I'm not a kitty."

"Meow." Marik grinned.

"Not a kitty."

"Meow." Marik sang out still grinning as Bakura looked like a boiled lobster with rage.

"No, not a kitty." Bakura forced out as Marik opened his mouth and once again sang:

"Meow!"

"How many times must I tell you I'm not a kitty!" Bakura finally blew up, strangling Marik.

"Stop talking, stop talking, I don't want to hear anymore. How many times have we heard these jokes before? Stop talking, stop talking, I don't want to hear anymore. How many times have we heard these jokes before? Stop duelling, stop duelling, you don't wanna try anymore. You and your Steves will never win this war. Stop duelling, stop duelling, you don't wanna try anymore. You and your Steves will never win this war."

Once more by this point Rye let Joey and the gang charge in while Zorc and Tea focused on Yami. Joey blinked as he hit the brakes beside Yami and began to sing, but judging by the expression on his face, he was trying to figure out WHY he was singing!

"A-a-a-a-a-a-and don't forget you still got Brooklyn Ra-a-a-a-ge!"

"How-ow-ow-ow-ow could we forget your so called Brooklyn Ra-a-a-a-ge?" Marik asked him as Zorc seemed to finally snap out of the strong hold of the spell and roared, the army lunged at the black beast, climbing up its legs and beginning to bite and tear through his flesh as Tea seemed to snap out of the control Zorc held over her.

"Do what you want, but it s not gonna work and you're not gonna get my leather shoes. Even though I'm naked from my waist, you're not gonna get my leather shoes. Do what you want, but it's not gonna work and you're not gonna get my leather shoes. Even though I'm naked from my waist, you're not gonna get my leather shoes!" Yami shouted before he stopped singing and smirked at Marik as he said, "No, seriously, I'm done. I'm going to Hot Topic to find some new pants."

"What? No, wait get back here! Well, frik, now what do we do?" Marik sighed when Yami walked away from them.

"Well, we can always play a children's card game." Bakura suggested.

And once more a person appeared, this one blonde and sitting on a motorcycle yelled, "ON MOTORCYCLES!" Before disappearing just as quickly.

* * *

><p>Ottawa: *giggling insanely*<p>

Rye: Hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did! And again creators of YGO Abridge, you guys frikking rock!

Yami: Why the hell do we get dragged into this shit?

Yugi: Because it's better than making them mad? Review all!


	36. Chapter 36

Rye: And so, the somewhat anti-climatic end to the madness!

Ottawa: Eh... you win some, and you lose some... Same warnings since day one!

Yugi: And the same disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Once the spell wore off, Bakura cursed up a storm all the while dodging black tentacles that grew out of Zorc as he tried to capture them. Marik flew out of the way of a few, roaring as his clan and the harpies flew in dive bomb formations at his head, trying to claw out his eyes. Tea, on the other hand, was cutting through the fiends surrounding Yami as he conjured up one of his strongest monsters. She was nearly through them when Joey spun the hilt of a spear at her head, smacking her in the temple and knocking her to the ground. He then jumped on her and pinned her face down with her hands clasped tightly behind her back and his legs pinning hers to the ground. He grunted in pain as she struggled and squirmed, managing to kick him in the back with a lucky hit, but otherwise was held down. Back on the hill Rye sighed and walked over to the beam and stepped in to it.<p>

**"Time to go, love..."**

**"Yes... Yugi, be brave... and remember that we love you and Yami loves you... We'll try and meet again, we promise you..."** Death cooed before she and Rye pulled away from him, vanishing into an arrow of pure light as Yugi drew back a bow that appeared in his hands. He relaxed his breathing and aimed carefully at Zorc.

Back down on the field, everyone felt a surge go through them and Yami gasped, his body was fading, the doll turning to ash as his soul started to detach from it. Looking up at the hill he saw a pillar of light and knew that this was the end, final judgement was finally upon them. Smiling sadly he closed his eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in over 5000 years...

Tea finally knocked Joey from her back and pulled out a knife and aimed it for his heart while screaming, "Die you fucking faggot!"

Joey froze, the blade moving too fast for his eyes to follow and yet in slow motion before he was blinded by white and felt something heavy land on his chest. Then it clicked as he saw Aly pounce Tea, biting into her neck and draining her of blood. Looking at the thing of white, it was Seto and he had the blade embedded in his stomach, too deep to be considered a flesh wound, it was a fatal one! He gasped and quickly tore off his shirt bunching it up around the knife and pressing down to try and stop the bleeding. Seto cried out as the others glanced their way and cursed because Zorc wasn't letting up on his attack on them. The fiends and werewolves being knocked off his frame before he opened his mouth sucking in like blackhole trying to devour all of them.

Kia stabbed her claymore into the ground, flashing symbols with her hands as an archane circle appeared under her and she threw her hands up into the air and commanded a barrier to appear and protect them for as long as she can hold it. She winced, when it cracked barely a few seconds after forming it, she was tired and she wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer than a few short moments. Dante and Izzy joined her, cutting their hands on her claymore and digging them into the circle that appeared on the ground they began pouring their energy into the circle and through her into the barrier like electricity through a conductor. Bakura whistled, his men gathering and kneeling to him as he smirked, telling them he'd see them all in hell. They knew they were going to die, it seemed they didn't by enough time for Rye and Ottawa to do what they needed to do. Ryou, Malik, Duke and Tristan gathered around Seto as Joey begged him to hold on, that Rye and Ottawa would be there as soon as they finish of Zorc to treat him. Seto just shook his head knowing that it would be too late.

Marik and his clan stayed back, silently offering prayers for Seto as the Harpies all began singing almost angelically to sooth Seto's soul as he passed onto the underworld. Joey shook his head telling Seto that he can't do this to him. Threatening to break up with him if he died and left him alone, promising to sell his company to Pegasus and a few other things he knew would piss of his lover to get him to fight back. Seto just laughed dryly at the empty threats from his lover as he shakily took his hand and squeezed it as tight as his failing grip would allow him.

"FUCK!" Izzy cried out as the circle shattered and Kia collapsed, the barrier dropping instantly. Zorc roared and leaned down to suck them all in when something shot through the air blinding everyone and piercing through Zorc's skull. Zorc was frozen in place before his body began to break apart like glass cracking as beams of light show through and then he finally burst open, but at the same time, everything and everyone froze before everything began fading, rewinding like a video and then stopping and turning blank...

...

"Hiya Yug'! How's your gramps? Did the doctors say anything about his heart attack?" Joey asked.

"It was due to stress. They said he overworked himself and caused a strain on his heart. He'll be home tomorrow afternoon and I'm going to tie him to the bed if I have to to get him to rest properly. But I will be hiring some help after school to help me man the shop." Yugi assured. "How's Seto?"

"He's almost as bad as gramps, though I did threaten him with no sex for a year." Joey grinned cheekily. "I don't know how he survived that, but I'm glad... just wish that you, Malik and Ryou weren't so depressed... Man I miss having them here."

Yugi nodded, it's been a few days since the 'end off all existence' happened and everyone woke up home and safe and sound, everything was back to normal, the missing boys were safely back home with their families, memories erased and altered to allow them to live normally once more. No one knew what happened to Tea, it was almost like she never existed in the first place. Then there was Seto, he had nearly died, but by some miracle of a chance, pulled through and was now resting in a private hospital away from the public and prying eyes of the press. Ryou, Malik and Yugi were the only ones in deep funk since the battle. No one knew what happened to Bakura and Marik, but they knew Yami had to stand in court with the Gods. They wondered if he would be allowed to return for his second chance or not.

Sighing, Yugi shook his head and smiled at Joey, "I heard there's another shop opening up the block from us! They sell some pretty cool stuff! Gina from class B-4 told me they had a lot of dragon trinkets... maybe buying one for Seto will help him feel better about being bed ridden for the next month or so..."

Joey blinked and smiled. "That sounds awesome... Hey... you don't think-"

Yugi looked up wide eyed before he got a hopeful glint in his eyes, but quickly shook his head as if dispelling the thought.

"No way... they did say they didn't know if they could come back after that battle..." Yugi said and Joey sighed.

"That totally blows..." Joey groused as the bell above the door rang.

"Ah! Hello and welcome to the Kame Game Shop! Please tell me if you need any-" Yugi stopped when he saw a familiar brunette walk in while holding a certain silver haired thief in a headlock.

"-times must I tell you I am not WEAK!" bellowed the girl before she blinked and looked at Yugi. "Hey Yugi! Long time no see!"

"Huh?" Joey asked. "It's only been a few days..."

"Uhhh, no." Came a familiar voice as a tanned, human Guardian walked up to them. "It's been 5678 years since you all died in Egypt... Man I was bored off my ass waiting for you guys to get reincarnated again! I swear the gods do it on purpose to mess with us..."

"At least you didn't get stuck with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb! But I'm glad I got my second chance! It was a pain getting that shaman guy to see that destroying all humans was a bad idea... I think I still got burn marks on my ass..." Hissed that familiar baritone as the last member of the group walked in.

"Shut up all of you... can't believe I got pregnant..." hissed an onyx black haired girl as she rubbed the growing bulge in her stomach. "Hey guys... long time no see, Eh?"

"We don't understand..." Yugi said.

"It's pretty simple." the brunette began. "You see, you remember everything because we wanted you to, but we did have to restart everything from when Anzu, Tea's ancestor caused this particular chain of events to happen."

"With Anzu removed from existence, Tea was never born and thus we don't have to have a repeat of last time. Though we did kind of cut it close... Having to do everything without screwing up the timeline too much. Atemu still died for his people and sealing away Zorc and his lot and being reborn in this day and age, though he still has the powers over darkness!"

Yugi stared at Yami as though he had seen him in a million years, and Yami stared back, a soft smile creeping up his aristocratic features. "I've missed you, aibou." Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he walked forwards into the inviting circle of Yami's arms. Yami lifted his chin and kissed him softly, lovingly, to the sound of cat-calls and wolf-whistles from all their friends.

"You're here for good this time, right?" Yugi asked worriedly when they parted. In answer Yami took his lover's small hands and placed them on his chest, where he could feel the strong beat of his heart.

"It beats for you." Yami said. "And it will until the day I die."

"Goddamn sappy fool." Bakura griped, but allowed Ryou to grab him in a frantic hug all the same.

"How come you two are back?" Joey asked Rye and Ottawa. "You're gods, aren't you? Don't you have godly duties or something?"

"The interesting thing about gods is we can be in multiple places at once." Ottawa answered, rubbing Rye's swollen belly. "So we are fulfilling our 'godly duties' but we're also being given what's considered a vacation to us gods by being able to put most of our focus on just running our shop for awhile."

"How long is a little while?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, about 50, 60 years or so." Rye grinned at their stunned faces. "One human lifetime is nothing to a god, understand?"

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but... who got you pregnant?" Seto asked. Rye grinned and pointed at Ottawa.

"The dry spell is over, baby!" The brunette, sometimes known as Death, crowed.

"Oh hell, you mean we have to deal with your spawn?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should have let Zorc destroy the world, it would have been less painful."

Ottawa and Rye growled at him, but allowed him to live for the moment. Yugi and Yami ignored their friends' bickering for the moment, happily gazing into each others' eyes. The world had been put to right and they were together, so they'd take the craziness without complaint.

* * *

><p>Ottawa: HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!<p>

Rye: WHY AM I PREGNANT!

Seto: Blame Ottawa.

Ottawa: Go to hell... So reviews and see you next time!

Rye: Ja ne!


End file.
